Why Should I?
by WinterJun09
Summary: Aku mencintaimu dan aku tahu kau tidak. Tapi Chanyeol, bisakah kau membuka sedikit celah di hatimu untukku? Bahkan jika itu butuh waktu yang sangat lama, tak apa. Aku akan selalu mengejarmu dan berusaha mendapatkan cintamu. Tak apa bila itu butuh waktu yang lama, sungguh, asalkan kau berjanji untuk datang kepadaku pada akhirnya. [Angst, Boyband Life, OT12, CHANBAEK]
1. Prolog : Aku adalah Hina baginya

_"Aku mencintaimu."_

 _Ia berhenti mengunyah, menatapku dengan maniknya yang berubah menjadi tajam._

 _"Apa?"_

 _"Aku mencintaimu," Ulangku. Berharap ia tak perlu menanyakannya dan membuatku ingin hilang dari muka bumi._

 _"Kau pasti bercanda." Chanyeol, yang biasanya sangat kusukai senyumnya, tersenyum seperti biasanya. Hanya saja, entah mengapa, aku mendengar bisikan bahwa ia mulai membenciku._

 _"Chanyeol," Aku memberanikan diri memanggil namanya lagi saat ia meneguk minumannya,_

 _"Aku tidak bercanda. Aku benar benar mencintaimu, sejak dulu. Kau tahu itu, kan?"_

 _Rasa takut itu menyergapku ketika ia meletakan minumannya di meja kami dan mulai menatapku dengan sinar mata yang berbeda. Ia menatapku dengan benci. Atau mungkin.. Jijik? Aku tak tau. Ia hanya menatapku dalam hening dan lalu tertawa dengan begitu kerasnya._

 _Ia membuatku ketakutan._

 _Kau membuatku ketakutan, Chanyeol._

 _"Lalu apa?" Chanyeol berhenti tertawa, meraih kerahku dan mengangkatnya keatas, "Apa yang kau butuhkan dariku?"_

 _Aku terdiam.  
_

 _"Cinta?" Chanyeol menatap tepat ke dalam mataku, "Sebuah ciuman dan akhir kisah yang indah?"_

 _Aku tetap diam. Walaupun rasa sesak yang ia timbulkan akibat menarik kerahku membuatku kesusahan untuk menarik nafas._

 _"Itukah yang kau mau, Byun BaekHyun?"_

 _Chanyeol kumohon tenanglah, aku tak akan merusak hubunganmu dengan Yejin. Aku tau dengan begitu jelas kalau kau hanya mencintainya._

 _"... Tidak."_

 _Ujarku pelan, tapi tampaknya Chanyeol lebih mengerti perasaanku daripada diriku sendiri. Ia berdecih, dan kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku. Terlampau dekat, melihat wajah tampannya yang bahkan masih bersinar biarpun ruangan ini begitu remang membuat jantungku berdegub kencang. Kufikir aku hampir saja mati bahagaia saat itu._

 _Ya, hampir. Karena setelahnya, Chanyeol membuatku ingin menangis._

 _"Kau hina." Datar. Dingin. Bengis. Kejam. Semua itu adalah kata kata yang berputar di otakku saat Chanyeol mengucapkannya._

 _"Dan aku tak suka dengan apapun yang hina."_

 _Chanyeol menurunkan kerahku, dengan kasar. Ia beranjak dari ruangan kami dan keluar dengan langkah kaki yang terdengar marah. Samar samar terdengar suara Suho, leader grup kami yang amat baik hati, bertanya pada Chanyeol apa yang terjadi._

 _Dan kudengar, Chanyeol menjawab,_

 _"Aku hanya muak berada dalam kamar."_

 _Tidak. Kamar ini tidak bersalah-_

 _Air mataku jatuh,_

 _\- ia muak karena aku ada didalam kamarnya._

* * *

 **Why Should I**

 **Prolog**

 **Aku adalah Hina baginya**

* * *

 _Semuanya memang salahku._

 _Byun Baekhyun, mereka menyebutku sebagai Baekhyun._

 _Semuanya adalah salah seorang Baekhyun. Salahku._

 _Aku bukanlah seorang yang diharapkan Chanyeol untuk mencintainya._

 _Dan aku mencintainya._

 _Tapi jika itu memanglah sebuah kesalahan, aku memilih untuk tidak pernah menjadi seorang yang benar._

* * *

Baekhyun berpikir, kalau hidupnya adalah sebuah cermin dua arah.

Ia memang terlihat sempurna, wajahnya yang manis dan kepribadiannya yang dicintai semua orang. Ia memang seorang yang sempurna. Setidaknya itulah yang dapat kalian lihat di satu sisi cermin.

Sehingga ketika melihat dirinya tertawa, Kalian mungkin melupakan sisi lainnya.

Baekhyun, setiap hari harus menyanyi dari satu panggung ke panggung lain. Ia menyanyikan beribu ribu lagu untuk orang orang dan Fans. Ia memaksakan suaranya untuk selalu bagus, sehingga apabila fans mengedit perform mereka menjadi MR-Removed, suara EXO tetaplah bagus.

Ia berusaha terlalu keras, sampai rasanya mendapatkan apapun sebagai imbalan tak ada harganya.

Orang tuanya, sudah merasa cukup puas dengan kehadiran Baekbeom di hidup mereka. Terlepas dari pekerjaan ayahnya yang hanya karyawan biasa. Mereka hanya ingin memiliki satu anak. Tapi apabila Tuhan memberikan mereka dua, maka ia ingin sepasang anak perempuan dan laki laki. Tapi ternyata, Tuhan berencana lain. Ketika Baekbeom berumur 7 tahun, Tuhan menitipkan seorang adik di kandungan ibunya. Ayahnya yang amat bangga saat dokter memberitahu kalau itu adalah seorang bayi perempuan, harus menahan rasa kecewanya ketika bayi yang lahir adalah seorang laki laki.

 _Baekhyun tak pernah begitu di inginkan oleh siapapu_ n.

Karena itulah, ia mulai mengikuti audisi dimana mana saat tau ibunya menginginkan dirinya menjadi seorang musisi. Berkali kali ia gagal dan jatuh. Berkali kali ia ditolak. Tapi ia bangkit. _Karena orang itu, yang membuatnya mengiginkan musik. Orang itu._

Hanya intuk membuktikan pada orangtuanya dan _orang itu_ bahwa ia bisa. Ia akan bisa menjadi musisi.

Ketika akhirnya, SMEnt, perusahaan raksasa di Korea Selatan menerimanya. Ia merasa begitu bangganya. Mengabaikan rasa lelahnya, ia terus mengerakkan tubuhnya untuk mengikuti irama musik. Membiarkan peluh membasahi wajahnya dan membuatnya kekurangan cairan.

Ia tak sadar, bahwa semenjak ia menjadi seorang trainee, ia sudah kehilangan cara untuk tersenyum seperti dulu

Dan saat itulah, dari kejauhan, seorang namja yang sangat ia kenali dengan senyum cerah mendekat. Ia memanggil Baekhyun dan mereka pulang bersama. Dengan cepat, mereka menjadi amat akrab kembali. Nama namja itu Park Chanyeol, dan ia sudah dipastikan debut dalam grup M1 tahun depan. Baekhyun tersenyum atas pencapaian namja itu. Diam diam, entah mengapa, ia juga ingin merasakan debut bersama Chanyeol diatas satu panggung.

Tapi ia menempuh jalan kotor.

Jalan yang terlalu kotor

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 **Next? Leave your review below, please~  
**


	2. Baekhyun : Aku akan mati

_Setiap detik saat aku melihat wajahnya yang tersenyum menatapku, aku jatuh cinta._

 _Setiap menit yang selalu kuuras hanya demi mendengar suaramu, aku jatuh cinta._

 _Mengapa?_

 _Mereka bilang cintaku salah, tapi kenapa aku tak bisa menghentikannya._

 _Cinta yang selama ini kalian sebut salah itu telah kupertahankan sampai berdarah darah,_

 _Aku akan mati, jadi maukah kau menjulurkan tanganmu padaku dan mengatakan 'kau akan baik baik saja'?_

 _Maukah kau.. Mendekapku di pelukan hangatmu dan mengelus kepalaku?_

 _Karena aku akan mati,_

 _Tolong selamatkan aku._

 ** _Biarpun jika itu memanglah sebuah kesalahan, aku memilih untuk tidak pernah menjadi seorang yang benar._**

* * *

 _ **Why Should I?**_  
 _Baekhyun : Aku akan mati_

* * *

"Ahhhhhhhhn..."

Terdiam, aku tak tau harus berbuat apa setelah ia mengerang senikmat itu diatas tubuhku yang polos. Yang terlintas di kepalaku setelah itu adalah, semua akan baik baik saja sekarang. Ya, semuanya akan baik baik saja. Aku akan bisa debut dengan Chanyeol, dan aku akan bisa melunasi hutang kedua orang tuaku serta hutang kepada agensiku. Aku akan bebas. Dan aku akan baik untuk itu.

Tapi anehnya, aku tak bisa merasa senang. Tidak untuk mendesah lega, maupun tersenyum bahagia. Kenapa yang kulakukan hanyalah menatap kosong pria itu?

Mungkin karena cara yang kutempuh adalah dosa.

"Aku sebenarnya tak menyangka kalau kau punya muka yang begitu tebalnya saat berbicara denganku."

Seringaiannya menganggu ku,

"Apakah debut begitu penting untukmu, huh? Sampai kau harus menjual tubuhmu sendiri hanya untuk mengecap rasa dari popularitas?"

Kepalaku tergeser, kurasa ia memindahkan tangannya dari kepalaku yang sedari tadi kujadikan bantalan. Ia menatapku dengan pandangan yang amat rendah, serendah rendahnya, tetapi sebelum aku bisa bertanya, 'mengapa?', ia sudah terlebih dahulu tertawa dan menghentakan sesuatu yang keras milikknya di dalam tubuhku dan membuat sebuah erangan meluncur begitu saja dari bibirku

"Kau jalang kecil." Ia tertawa, terlihat senang, "Aku menyukai seorang jalang yang tak tau harga diri."

Tidak, aku bukannya tidak mengetahui apa itu harga diri. Kau tak akan mengerti, ribuan kali pun kujelaskan, kau tak akan mengerti. Kau tau rasanya menikmati kehidupan yang bahagia, dan aku tidak. Aku hanya ingin, berjuang untuk meraih bahagiaku, Chanyeol. Kebahagiaanku yang pertama, dan aku memutuskan untuk meraihnya.

Apakah itu adalah kesalahan lagi?

Setetes demi setetes yang masuk, serasa seperti sebuah siksaan.

Erangan demi desahan yang ia keluarkan, membuat telingaku seakan mengucurkan darah.

Aku mencintaimu, Chanyeol. Sangat mencintaimu biarpun itu merupakan kesalahanku. Entah mengapa, saat pria diatasku mengerang dengan begitu puas, aku hanya mengingatmu. Aku berharap kau tak akan menatapku seperti ia menatapku saat kau tau aku yang sebenarnya. Aku harap kau tak menjauh dariku setelah kau mengetahui cara kotor apa yang ku tempuh untuk berdiri denganmu. Aku harap..

Suatu hari, biarpun hanya untuk satu detik. Aku harap kau mencintaiku.

* * *

"Baekhyun! Kau tak akan percaya ini!"

Chanyeol berlari, wajahnya yang ceria berseri seri seperti baru bertaburkan bintang. Ia memegang selebaran yang sepertinya di dapatkannya di papan mading agensi. Kertas yang dengan jelas kuketahui apa isinya

"Kita akan debut!" Chanyeol tersenyum lebar, "Kau dan aku berada di grup yang sama!"

Ia tersenyum. Chanyeol-ku tersenyum.

 _Dan aku juga harus tersenyum._

"Wow." Aku mengulas sebuah senyuman, "Baguslah kalau begitu."

"Respon apa itu~" Chanyeol tertawa dan menggodaku, "Ayolah, kau tak usah menjaga _imag_ e mu di hadapanku! Hari ini ayo bersenang senang!"

Kata kata bahagia yang akan kuucapkan untuk membalas perkataannya lenyap ketika bagian bawah tubuhku berdenyut keras. Sakit. Ini sakit. Mataku buram, sekejap air mata memenuhi pelupuk mataku. Ini sangat sakit. _Bekas yang pria itu tinggalkan semalam terasa begitu menyakitkan._

"Baek?!" Chanyeol memegang pundakku segera setelah aku menunduk, ia menatapku khawatir, "Ada apa denganmu?"

Jawaban yang terbaik bagiku untuk menjelaskan rasa sakit ini adalah, diam.

"Baek? Kenapa kau diam saja? Mana yang sakit? Apa kau terluka? Kakimu terkilir?"

Ya. Aku terluka. Seluruh badanku terasa remuk. Rasanya kertas itu hanyalah sebuah omong kosong bagiku. Omong kosong karena aku harus membayar semalaman hanya untuk melihat kertas putih bertinta hitam yang bahkan tak akan dibaca oleh orang tuaku.

Tapi aku tetap diam, dan berusaha merayap ke tembok untuk duduk. Chanyeol mengikutiku, dengan wajah panik dan dahi berkerut. Ia nyaris seperti ibu ketika Hyung sakit. Ia bahkan masih terlihat tampan dengan raut seperti itu.

"Apa perlu kuambilkan air?"

Aku mengangguk. Dan secepat kilat ia pergi keluar dari ruangan dance. Begitu pintu tertutup, aku meringis sekeras kerasnya. Meraung seperti anak kecil, dan kemudian aku menyadari bahwa aku sendirian. Sekeras apapun aku meraung, tak akan ada yang menolongku.

Bahkan mungkin Chanyeol.

* * *

Esoknya, kami dipertemukan sebagai tim.

Aku, dan Chanyeol duduk di sofa ruangan presdir. Sedangkan Kyungsoo, yang baru ku ketahui namanya 2 menit lalu, memilih untuk duduk di sisi kiri sofa yang kami duduki. Chanyeol terlihat begitu gugup sekaligus begitu sumrigah. Begitupun dengan Kyungsoo. Ah, aku merasa berdosa karena hanya aku yang terlihat _tida_ k begitu mengiginkan debut ini.

Semalam, Chanyeol menginap di rumah Yejin. Mungkin, untuk memberitahukan keberhasilannya. Dan malam itu juga, presdir menyuruhku datang lagi, bukan sebagai pemuas nafsu binatangnya, tapi sebagai seorang trainee yang harus di nilai kemampuannya

Aku harus berlatih keras malam itu, itulah sebabnya, aku tak bisa tersenyum seperti yang di lakukan Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol. Tubuhku serasa hancur. Entah sejak kapan, tetapi, tubuhku selalu terasa seperti hancur.

Memejamkan mata, aku berusaha tertidur. Mengabaikan sinar matahari yang mengintip lewat celah gorden yang terbuka, atau suara decitan sepatu yang semakin lama terdengar semakin banyak.

"Kalian semua, ayo kemari."

Suara presdir, _pria itu,_ mengejutkanku.

Tapi aku lebih terkejut dengan bagaimana tubuhku bergetar dalam ketakutan hanya dengan mendengar suaranya.

Kami mendekat, dan mulai memilih salah satu bangku kosong di sekeliling meja rapat presdir. Aku ingin duduk di samping Chanyeol, tapi kedua tempat disisi Chanyeol sudah terlebih dahulu diduduki oleh dua orang yang tidak ku ketahui namanya, atau setidaknya, belum.

Akhirnya, aku hanya dapat menemukan diriku duduk amat dekat dengan malaikat maut ku, presdir yang harusnya ku segani, dengan tangan dan kaki yang tak berhentinya bergetar.

Presdir melirik jariku yang gemetar, dan kurasa ia tau kenapa.

"Baik. Aku akan mulai saja."

Kulirik satu persatu wajah member,

".. Kalian sebelumnya sudah diberikan pemberitahuan bahwa kalian akan debut sebagai satu grup."

 _Aku jelas tau itu,_

".. Kontrak akan kalian tanda-tangani setelah masa pelatihan khusus selesai. Teaser kalian akan mulai di sebarkan ke publik, jadi mulailah menjaga sikap kalian."

Mereka semua masing tersenyum dengan begitu antusias. Hanya aku, yang termenung sambil menatap kosong satu persatu raut bahagia mereka.

 _Mereka dapat bahagia karena ini adalah hasil dari kerja keras mereka,_

 _Sedangkan aku, yang ku lakukan untuk semua ini hanyalah, sebuah aib dan beribu ribu dosa._

"Grup kalian akan beranggotakan 12 member. Mungkin kalian sudah saling mengenal sebelumnya, tapi akan kuperkenalkan lagi kalian secara resmi."

Presdir tersenyum, berusaha untuk terlihat hangat.

"Xi LuHan, dia adalah trainee terbaik dari SMEnt China. Aku akan sangat membanggakanmu, Luhan-ah."

Namja yang namanya Luhan itu berdiri dan membungkuk. Ia memiliki tinggi yang kurang lebih sama denganku. Posturnya yang mungil membuatnya terlihat amat manis, ia pasti akan menjadi visual yang hebat.

"Kuperkirakan dia akan menjadi Leader, Kim Joonmyeon, dia sudah memiliki amat banyak pengalaman. Kalian harus banyak bertanya padanya."

Ia berdiri, sama seperti Luhan, dan membungkuk dengan senyum yang hangat serta merekah. Senyumnya hangat sekali, sepertinya ia tak memiliki beban apapun di hidupnya.

 _Aku berharap, saat aku tersenyum nanti, aku akan terlihat seperti dia._

"Wu Yifan, dia juga pindahan seperti Luhan. Kuharap kalian bekerja sama dengannya dengan baik dalam pelajaran bahasa asing, Ok?" Kali ini presdir tertawa sedikit sambil menepuk bahu namja tinggi yang bernama Wu Yifan itu.

"Do Kyungsoo, si suara emas SMEnt!"

Kyungsoo segera membungkuk, sekilas kulihat ia tersenyum puas.

"Oh Sehun dan Kim JongIn. Dancer andalan grup ini. Mereka adalah yang termuda, perlakukan mereka dengan baik, jangan menindas mereka, Ok? Hahaha."

Sehun sedikit tertawa, Jongin juga. Mereka berdiri dan membungkuk beberapa kali kepada kami serta menatap kami semua dengan senyum. Mereka amat manis. Amat mengemaskan.

"Kim JongDae, dia juga adalah suara emas dari SMEnt! Sang penakluk Highnote! Aku bersyukur kau debut di agensiku."

Jongdae tersenyum segan, lalu membungkuk ke arah kami.

"Kim MinSeok, kau memang standar dalam visual, tapi kau sangat awet muda ya, hahaha. Kau lumayan dalam vocal."

Minseok tersenyum tipis, amat tipis. Hampir tampak seperti ia tak tulus untuk melakukannya.

"Zhang Yixing, dia adalah composer yang sempurna, kami akan banyak mengandalkanmu dalam penciptaan lagu, ok?"

Yixing tersenyum sampai dimplenya terlihat, itu terlihat amat manis.

"Huang Zitao, kudengar kau baik dalam dance, semoga kami dapat mengandalkanmu."

Tao tidak melakukan apapun, ia hanya mengangguk dan terlihat kosong.

Ia mungkin masih shock, jadi aku tersenyum maklum padanya.

"Park Chanyeol, ahh! Kau adalah visual yang baik di SMENT. Kelak kau harus berlatih untuk tersenyum lebih lebar, ok? Aku amat menyukai senyumanmu itu."

Chanyeol, orang yang amat kucintai, berdiri dalam sumrigah dan menatapku dengan pandangan bangga. Aku balas menatapnya, dan ikut tersenyum untuknya.

Tapi aku mulai takut,

Seperti apa nanti presdir akan memperkenalkanku?

Salah satu... Jalangnya?

Kumohon, jangan. Aku tak ingin Chanyeol mendengar kenyataan itu sekarang. Biarkan mereka semua menikmati momen ini tanpa cacat sepertiku. Biarkan mereka merasakan kebahagiaan ini tanpa masalah kecil seperti ku.

"Dan yang terakhir.. Byun BaekHyun."

Deg.

Jangtungku berhenti berdetak.

"Ia.." Presdir tersenyum padaku, penuh makna,

"Ia adalah salah satu murid kelas vocal terbaik."

Dadaku nyaris lega saat presdir mengatakannya,

"Dan kalian pasti akan menyukainya, karena ia amatlah ramah dan _mudah bergaul."_

Entah mereka menyadarinya atau tidak, aku tau ia sedang menyindirku.

Ya, aku amat _mudah_ bergaul.

Bahkan _bergaul di ranjan_ g dengan seseorang yang tak kukenal dengan baik sebelumnya, hanya untuk mengemis demi orang yang di cintainya.

Betapa kotornya aku,

Aku tertawa sambil berdiri, menatap mereka segan, dan membungkuk dengan patuh.

 _Biarpun hatiku serasa hancur lagi, setelah aku mencoba untuk merekatkan mereka._

 _Kenapa aku baru menyadari itu? Betapa kotornya aku selama ini?_

 _Aku mungkin tak sanggup menatap wajahku lagi di cermin_.

* * *

Kami bekerja sebagai tim sejak itu. Berlatih dari pagi hingga petang yang menjelang. Tanpa henti. Tanpa belas kasih dari Presdir. Setiap hari adalah neraka, tak ada satupun hari tanpa cedera. Bagiku, semua ini siksaan.

Tapi mungkin bagi mereka, ini hanyalah permulaan.

Luhan, adalah yang paling menonjol diantara kami. Dia sempurna. Dia tampan, dan manis dalam saat yang bersamaan. Dia juga memiliki suara dan tarian yang bagus. Dia memiliki komunikasi dan hubungan sosial yang baik dengan semua orang di perusahaan. Ia memiliki segalanya yang kuharap aku miliki. Termasuk, menarik seorang Park Chanyeol ke gravitasinya yang penuh pesona.

Ia ramah, dan ia begitu baik pada siapapun. Wajar bagi Chanyeol untuk menyukainya.

Sedangkan aku ; aku menemukan diriku sendiri di pojok ruangan, mengasingkan diri dari mereka yang sedang bercanda disela istirahat. Mereka sepertinya tidak mempedulikanku, jadi aku diam diam mengarahkan jemariku kearah pergelangan kakiku. Membengkak. Pergelangan kakiku yang malang, ini adalah bengkak ke tiga hanya dengan satu minggu.

Saat jariku menyentuhnya, refleks aku meringis kesakitan. Itu begitu perih, rasanya perih dan seperti tersengat listrik. Dan saat itulah, ditengah tengah kesakitan dan keputus-asaan ku, Chanyeol datang mendekat dengan wajah yang amat khawatir.

"Baek?" Tegurnya.

Mendongak, aku tak tau apalagi jawaban yang paling tepat selain melakukan itu.

"Apakah semuanya baik baik saja?" Ia melirik ke arah kakiku. Yang mana masih kugengam pelan dengan jemariku.

"T-tentu." Aku merutuk pada suaraku yang keluar dengan tergagap.

"Kalau begitu, ayo bergabung dengan kami." Chanyeol belum mengalihkan pandangannya, menatap tempat yang sama dengan dahi yang di kernyitkan.

"Baiklah." aku berusaha tersenyum, biarpun pasti terlihat terpaksa sekali, "Pergilah duluan, nanti aku akan menyusulmu."

"Ya," Chanyeol tersenyum juga, sebelum akhirnya ia berbalik dan berjalan kearah "grup" kami, yang mana sedang bercanda sambil melempar botol air mineral kesana dan kesini.

Mereka terlihat kompak sekali.

Mereka terlihat kompak tanpaku.

Hanyut dalam lamunanku sendiri, aku tak sadar bahwa Luhan menangkap basah diriku yang mencuri pandang pada kebersamaan mereka. Ia tersenyum, kecil dan tipis sekali. Dan akhirnya, kutemukan tubuhnya yang proposional duduk disampingku tanpa banyak kata. Ia tersenyum ramah. Dan memberiku sebuah koyo.

"Ini akan membantu."

Ini pertama kalinya aku mendengar Luhan bicara lansung kepadaku, dan sedikit banyak harus kuakui, ia adalah pendatang yang bagus. Ah, maksudku, aksen Mandarinnya memang tidak hilang, tetapi ia menguasai aksen Korea dengan amat baik dibanding Kris dan Tao-Karena aku sempat beberapa kali berbicara dengan mereka-. Luhan selalu sempurna. Itu membuatku mulai bertanya tanya bagaimana bisa ia menjadi begitu sempurna.

"Terimakasih." Sahutku dengan senyum penuh.

"Hey," Luhan berseru, seperti kaget. Aku juga ikut terkejut sedikit, menatapnya dengan tanya.

"Senyummu indah sekali." Luhan berdecak kagum, "Teruslah tersenyum seperti itu, kau tampak lebih cantik dari Tiffany-Sunbae."

"Ah, jangan katakan itu!" Ujarku merendah sambil terkekeh, "Dibandingkan dengan Tiffany-Noona, aku hanyalah-"

Deg

 _Ya, aku hanyalah sampah._

 _Hanyalah jalang yang haus sentuhan._

Luhan terdiam, memeringkan kepalanya, menatapku penasaran akan lanjutan kalimatku. Aku tersenyum sebagai balasannya dan berujar kecil, "Aku tak ada apa apanya jika dibandingkan Tiffany-Noona."

Luhan terdiam sebelum tersenyum lebar, "Tidak, Baekhyun. Senyum-mu akan sangat indah kalau kau melakukannya lebih sering lagi."

"Begitukah? Senang mendengarnya."

"Apakah Chanyeol dekat denganmu?"

"Iy-.. E-Eh? Apa kau bilang?" Aku terlonjak, kaget,

"Kutanya apakah Chanyeol dekat denganmu?" Luhan tersenyum.

"A-ah, I-Itu... Tidak terlalu.." Ujarku ragu,

"Benarkah?" Luhan terlihat semakin bingung sekarang, "Kupikir kalian dekat, karena kau selalu banyak tersenyum apabila bersamanya"

Aku terdiam.

Song-Hyungnim, pelatih koreo kami, mendatangi kami dan meminta kami semua untuk mengulang gerakan yang baru saja ia ajarkan 10 menit lalu. Menghapus peluh dan mengabaikan sakit di kakiku, aku melangkah maju. Menghindar dari pertanyaan Luhan yang sebenarnya adalah benar. Aku banyak tersenyum bila bersama Chanyeol. Aku harap ia tak menangkap lebih dari itu. Aku harap Luhan tak menyadari sesuatu yang lebih dari itu.

Karena rasanya, sampai kapanpun, aku tak siap bila harus menghadapi pandangan Chanyeol. Yang menatap benci kepadaku, karena perasaan hinaku kepadanya.

* * *

 **To be Continued.**

* * *

 **Next? Leave your review below, please.  
**


	3. Chanyeol : Dia Bermimpi

Pikiranku berkecamuk. Berkali kali, aku menyakinkan diriku bahwa, Baekhyun tak serius mengatakan itu. Mungkin ia hanya sedang bergurau seperti biasa untuk membuatku tersenyum. Tapi sungguh, kali ini aku tak akan memaafkan gurauannya yang sama sekali tidak lucu.

Apa apaan tadi? Ia mengatakan ia mencintaiku? Sebagai seorang pria dan bukan teman? Ketika ia bahkan tau kalau aku memiliki Yejin?

Apa apaan bajingan itu. Kenapa ia bisa menjadi sangat menjijikan dalam sekejap.

Apa yang terjadi pada kami? 5 tahun lalu kami masih baik baik saja. Aku yang menganggapnya sebagai sahabat terbaikku dan ia yang selalu ada disaat aku membutuhkannya. Lalu kutukan apa yang datang sekarang?

Sejak kapan ia mulai memendamnya?

Karena itukah, pandangannya saat menatapku.. Setiap ia berbicara kepadaku.. Karena itukah? Jika benar...

 _.. Pasti sakit, jika kau menahannya selama itu._

Aku tersentak. Apa yang baru saja kupikirkan? Apa aku baru saja menghawatirkannya? Dasar sialan. Mendadak aku merasa jijik atas pikiranku sendiri.

"Chanyeol?"

Aku tersentak, pikiranku tertarik kembali ke kenyataan bahwa; aku sedang ada di depan gedung agensi. Dan dihadapanku, adalah orang yang sangat kuhafal suara dan posturnya.

Ya, dia Baekhyun.

Mendadak, aku merasa marah. Antara aku khawatir karena ia yang keluar tanpa penyamaran seperti itu, atau aku yang kembali mual dengan kata katanya yang terus tergiang di kepalaku bagaikan sebuah gema.

Aku jelas memilh yang kedua untuk emosiku.

"Ada apa, hm?" Panggilku lembut. Baekhyun terkejut, terlihat dari matanya yang melebar dan membulat. Haha, dia lucu sekali.

Di tampa _k menjijika_ n sekali.

Kenapa aku baru sadar?

"S-suho Hyung memintaku untuk mencarimu."

"Benarkah? Woah kalau begitu aku harus segera kembali." Ujarku sambil merangkul bahunya. Baekhyun kembali terkejut. Bahunya berjengit kaget saat lenganku berada diatasnya, merangkulnya untuk berjalan bersamaku. Haha, dasar Gay _siala_ n. Apakah kau bahagia karena hal sekecil ini? Maka rasakanlah kebahagiaan itu, ingatlah dalam dalam. Karena sebentar lagi aku akan mengajarkan apa rasanya _patah_ hati.

Baekhyun mendongak menatapku, ia berusaha menyingkirkan lenganku yang berada di bahunya walaupun usaha itu jelas sia sia. Akhirnya ia memberanikan diri menatapku-kurasa.

"C-chan.." Desisnya pelan. Aku merendahkan kepalaku, menengok kepadanya "Ada apa hm?"

"Lepaskan tanganmu.. Tak satupun dari kita yang menggunakan penyamaran."

Menjijikan.

Kau jelas menginginkan ini, bukan?

"Aku tau kau menginginkan ini, sialan." Ujarku dingin. Bahu Baekhyun menegang. Ia masih menatapku, tapi kudapati maniknya yang sudah penuh dengan air mata.

Kenapa ia begitu cepat menangis, huh?

 _Hey, Baekhyun. Jika kau begitu cepat patah hati, ini akan menjadi tidak seru_.

"Kenapa kau menangis? Kau jelas menginginkan ini. Perasaan jalangmu jelas menyukai ini."

Baekhyun membuat ekpresi yang aneh. Sesuatu yang tak pernah kulihat sebelumnya. Ia terlihat begitu.. Hancur. Entahlah, aku hanya merasa ia begitu terluka atas perkataan ku.

Tapi, siapa yang mau peduli?

"Hei, jangan menangis, tersenyumlah padaku, Ok? Agar aku bisa melihat lebih jelas bagaimana wajah munafik mu itu terbentuk ketika jantungmu yang menjijikan itu **_berdegup karenaku._** "

Baekhyun terdiam. Ia menatap lenganku sebentar sebelum meraihnya dan menurunkan lenganku dari bahunya. Terkejut, aku hanya mematung akan perbuatannya. Ia mengaitkan jemari lentiknya dengan jemariku. Mengenggamnya dan lalu tersenyum.

 _Betapa_ beraninya.

 _Si menjijikan ini, berani nya ia menyentuhku_.

Dan yang selanjutnya kulihat adalah, aku mendorong tubuh mungilnya sehingga ia tersungkur di tumpukan salju. Baekhyun tertatih untuk bangun, tapi aku kembali menjatuhkannya lagi. Melupakan bahwa aku masih berada di umum, seseorang bisa saja melihat kami dan bertanya tanya. Tapi aku tidak peduli. Sifatnya yang begitu menjijikan membuatku mual.

"Kau, jalang sialan." Desisku marah. Baekhyun hanya menatapku kembali, **_dengan maniknya yang kosong_**

Mendadak, aku mengingat sesuatu.

Ya, aku mengingat sesuatu.

* * *

 ** _Why Should I?_**

 ** _Bagian ketiga : [Chanyeol] Dia bermimpi_**

* * *

 ** _Baekhyun menatapku dengan maniknya yang kosong._**

 _"Chanyeol, ini hanya sebuah pemisalan.. Apakah.. Apakah jika aku adalah seorang wanita.. Kau akan.. Ah tidak.. Maksudku, Mungkin akan.."_

 _"Baekhyun," Panggilku lelah "Ini sudah malam, kau dan aku harus istirahat. Apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau katakan, huh?"_

 _Baekhyun bahkan tampak lebih panik dari sebelumnya. Ia terdiam dan kemudian memilin jemarinya yang berada di pangkuannya._

 _"T-tidak.. Tidak ada."_

 _Aku terdiam, lalu meraih bahunya dan menatap maniknya dalam. Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya, dan lalu balas menatapku dengan kerutan di dahinya._

 _"Chanyeol?"_

 _"Apa yang ingin kau katakan, Baek?"_

 _"Tidak, lupakan saja." Baekhyun terlihat panik, ia menggelengkan kepalanya berkali kali, "Aku hanya asal bicara, hehe."_

 _"Baekhyun." Panggilku lagi. Kali ini dengan nada rendah, memintanya untuk mengulang apa yang tadi ia ingin katakan. Ia menatapku dengan pasrah sebelum kembali membuka mulutnya,_

 _"... Aku hanya berfikir, jika saja aku adalah.. Seorang wanita. Apakah kau akan, setidaknya apakah pernah terlintas di pikiranmu, kalau... Kau akan mencintaiku?"_

 _Suaranya mengecil diakhir._

 _Aku tak dapat melakukan apapun selain tertawa terbahak, "Tidak mungkin, Baekhyun."_

 _Kupikir itu adalah lelucon. Bagaimana mungkin, Baekhyun menjadi seorang wanita? Tidak, tidak. Itu lucu sekali. Lagi pula jika ia menjadi wanita, aku tak akan bisa mencintainya. Kalian bertanya mengapa? Jawabannya pasti jelas, kami adalah sahabat. Tidak kurang dan tidak lebih. Aku tak bisa mencintai sahabatku sendiri. Bahkan jika aku ingin._

 _Tapi Baekhyun hanya terdiam, menatapku_ _ **dengan maniknya yang kosong**_ _._

Apakah sejak itu? Sejak itukah.. Dia mulai menyukaiku?

Pikiranku berkecamuk dan aku tak menemukan alasan lainnya yang dapat menyangkal ingatanku itu. Ya, mungkin memang benar. Baekhyun menyukaiku. Lebih dari seorang teman. Sebagai seorang pria. Tapi bukankah itu terlalu menjijikan? Kami sama sama pria. Tak ada agensi manapun yang ingin membuat kontrak dengannya ketika ia adalah seorang gay. Apa dia sudah gila? Baekhyun, kau benar benar membingungkan sekarang.

Tapi tidak.. Bukan saat itu. Kurasa bukan dari situ ia mulai menyukaiku. Jauh sebelum ia bertanya seperti itu ke padaku pun, ia sudah terlihat amat menyukai skinship kami. Tapi bagaimana bisa? Mengapa ia bisa jatuh cinta kepadaku ketika ia dengan jelas tau kalau aku mencintai seorang wanita?

Atau mungkin, semua gay di dunia ini tidak mengetahui tempatnya.

Aish, sialan. Aku mengacak rambutku dan ketika aku menurunkan pandangan, aku melihatnya. Byun Baek Hyun. Sedang duduk di sofa dorm. Dengan ponsel ditangan. Dan wajah yang begitu ceria dan bahagianya.

Bahagia?

Aku tertegun dan tanpa sadar berjalan ke arahnya. Manikku menangkap case ponselnya yang merupakan pemberian dariku saat ulangtahunnya. Ia masih memakainya, huh dasar jalang. Kalau kau begitu suka dengan pemberianku, maka aku tak akan membiarkanmu senang akan itu. Mengalihkan pandangan, aku menengok ke arah layarnya. Layar ponselnya yang berderang di malam hari itu dengan jelas menampilkan foto kami berdua, yang sedang berpelukan, di konser kemarin.

Bulu kudukku merinding.

Apa yang gay sialan ini pikirkan ketika menatap foto itu? Mengapa ia tersenyum begitu lebar?

".. Kau, dasar maniak."

Bahunya berjengit ketika mendengar suaraku. Dan ia segera berbalik dan menyembunyikan ponselnya di belakang punggung nya yang kecil.

"C-chanyeol.." lirihnya pelan. Tampaknya ia begitu hati hati saat memanggil namaku, ha-ha-ha, apa ini Baekhyun? Jadi, setelah kau mengatakan bahwa kau mencintaiku, kau ingin menjadikanku sebagai salah satu ketakutanmu?

"Tidurlah." Ujarku seraya merebut ponselnya. ia terdiam, dan aku bersumpah bahwa aku melihat kilatan bahagia dimatanya. Jangan katakan padaku kalau kau mengharapkan ini adalah bagian dari ke khawatiranku padamu, tidak tidak. Jangan berani berfikir seperti itu, aku masih sangat waras untuk tidak mengkhawatirkanmu.

"Kau terlihat semakin sampah jika bergadang hanya untuk melihat fanservice sialan kita yang terjadi karena perusahaan." Dengan kejam aku tersenyum sambil menambahkan.

Maniknya meredup.

Ini yang kuinginkan, melihat sinar matanya yang meredup. Tapi entah mengapa, ketika aku melihatnya, aku tak mendapatkan kepuasan apapun.

".. Kau bisa tidur duluan, Chanyeol-ah. Jadwalmu pasti padat besok kan? Aku akan menyusul nanti."

Ia berkata sambil tersenyum. Senyum yang mana terlihat menyedihkan karena matanya sudah tergenang oleh air mata.

"Lalu kau ingin melakukan apa? Menangisiku semalaman dan mengurung diri di kamar mandi sampai kau jatuh sakit? Ingat Baek-bitch, kau dan kita semua adalah budak perusahaan. Kontrak kita masih panjang. Jika kau sakit, kau hanya akan menyusahkan kami, enyahlah dan segera pergi ke kamarmu."

Baekhyun dengan cepat menghapus air matanya dan segera berdiri. Saat ia berdiri, perbedaan tinggi diantara kami membuatnya begitu mungil. Beginikah orang orang gay bertingkah? Selalu sok tersakiti dan menderita? _Kenapa aku pernah menjadi salah satu dari mereka?_

"Menjijikan" desisku tajam.

Ia tertegun beberapa saat tapi segera beralih ke arah tanganku, yang mana masih mengenggam ponselnya.

"A-aku akan kembali ke kamar. T-tapi Chanyeol, b-bisakah aku mengambil ponselku kembali?"

Manikku menuju kebawah untuk melihat ponselnya yang masih menampilkan foto kami yang berpelukan. Meneliti wajahnya di foto itu yang terlihat amat bahagia dengan senyum yang dulu ku kira ia buat buat, ternyata ia memang ikhlas melakukannya. Fanservice baginya bukanlah uang, namun kesempatan untuk merasakan menjadi pasanganku?

Aku terkekeh remeh.

"Kau ingin ponselmu? Mengapa?" tanyaku. Baekhyun berusaha meraih ponselnya namun ia tetap menjawab lirih.

"J-jadwalku dan CBX, itu ada disana jadi kumohon kembalikan."

Aku terkekeh sinis dan berniat mengembalikannya. Tapi, tanpa sengaja, tanganku menekan tombol home yang mana membuat ponselnya menampilkan wallpaper nya.

... Itu?

... Itu kan?

Baekhyun terlihat pucat.

Perutku dan kepalaku, mendadak seperti di pukul oleh gada.

"Apa ini Baek?!" Sahutku kepadanya, secara refleks aku membanting ponselnya beserta wallpaper nya yang mengerikan itu. Ia begitu mengerikan, bagaimana bisa ia menjadikan foto kami berdua yang sedang terlihat seperti berciuman menjadi wallpaper ponselnya.

"Apa kau gila? Apa otakmu benar benar hilang sekarang, huh?! Kau tahu apa yang akan kau timbulkan untuk grup jika fans mengetahuinya?!"

Namja itu tak menjawab, ia hanya membungkuk dan memungut ponselnya. Melihatnya tetap diam, aku memukul perutnya hingga ia tersungkur jatuh, biarpun ia segera berdiri dan meraih ponselnya kembali.

"Kalau fans mengetahuinya, bukan hanya kau yang akan di panggil oleh perusahaan. Mungkin aku juga ! Hey, bitch! Gunakan otakmu dengan benar!"

Baekhyun yang tetap terdiam membuat kepalaku semakin berdenyut.

"Gay sialan." rutukku lalu berjalan ke kamar dan membanting pintu dengan amat keras. Kyungsoo berjengit sedikit lalu mengusap matanya untuk menatapku, "Ada apa Chan? Kenapa kau begitu ribut?"

"Tidak ada. Maaf membuatmu terbangun, Kyung." Kyungsoo mengenyit tapi tak ingin memperpanjang pembicaraan kami. Ia kembali menarik selimutnya dan terlelap.

Lama aku terdiam sampai telingaku menangkap suara pintu tertutup dan suara seseorang.

... Luhan?

Tapi sialnya, aku tak dapat mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan. Sebelum aku dapat mendengarnya, pesan pesan dari Yejin sudah mengambil atensiku sepenuhnya. Mengabaikan kata hatiku, aku mengambil ponsel dan mulai membalas pesan orang yang kucintai satu persatu.

* * *

Biasanya, kami tidak sehening ini saat berada di Van.

Tapi hari ini berbeda. Kami semua terdiam. Suho sampai harus menengok berkali kali ke arah kami karena heningnya suasana. Luhan terlihat sibuk dengan pemandangan di luar jendela. Sehun memilih untuk mengulang ngulang video tanpa suara di Smartphonenya. Kyungsoo yang sedang membaca sebuah novel sejarah. Kris yang terlihat tenggelam dalam dunia di Smartphonenya. Dan yang lainnya memilih tertidur, sebelum satu persatu wajah kami harus di bebani oleh consealer, eye shadow, atau pewarna bibir.

Pandanganku perlahan bersiborok dengan Baekhyun.

Ia menyender ke jendela, bibirnya yang terlihat pucat bergumam berkali kali. Telinganya tertutup oleh sebuah earphone, dan rambutnya yang menjuntai di dahinya membuatnya tampak... Manis.

 _Sialan._

Mengalihkan pandangan, tanganku meraih smartphone dan mengetik sesuatu di mesin pencarian.

* * *

 _ **Hello Angel geurim gata  
Haneureul bomyeon neoman boyeo**_

Baekhyun menatapku setelah itu. Aku menerka apa yang sedang ia pikirkan.

Aku pernah berkata kalau aku menggambarkan Baekhyun sebagai sebuah langit.

Itukah sebabnya, ia begitu menyukai lagu ini?

Ia berpikir kalau aku membuat lirik itu untuknya.

Sadarlah, Bitch. Tidak ada satupun yang berada di dunia ini, yang menjadi milikmu.

 _ **City Street Lights buri kkeojigo  
Dari sarajyeodo nuni busin geon  
Haneuri tteoreotteurin byeol **_

Aku akan menghancurkanmu.

Karena Kau, begitu menjijikan. _ **  
**_

 _ **Geuge baro neonikka**_

Ya, itulah dirimu. Kau, dan noda. Memiliki banyak persamaan.

Kau sama menjijikannya.

Tapi aku lebih memilih memiliki noda, daripada bersama denganmu.

Aku membencimu.

Behentilah menatapku dengan mata itu.

* * *

Baekhyun jatuh segera setelah aku mendorongnya.

Suho terkejut, ia segera menatap kami berdua. Lalu menuju Baekhyun dan membantunya untuk berdiri.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Chanyeol?" Kris memutuskan untuk bertanya. Semua member mendekat, kecuali Luhan.

"Berhenti menatapku." Ujarku dingin pada Baekhyun. Mengabaikan pertanyaan Kris dan segera berbalik menuju ruang artist.

Samar-samar aku mendengar Kris mengucapkan sesuatu, ditimpali oleh suara Baekhyun yang mencicit lirih.

Kai segera mengejarku.

"Wow, Hyung. Apa itu? Kenapa kau mendorong Baekhyun-Hyung?"

"Bukan urusanmu." Sahutku dingin. Meraih botol minum diatas meja rias, aku segera meneguk isinya sampai habis dan meremas botolnya dengan kuat.

"Hentikan. Aku tak peduli kau sedang marah atau apa, tapi yang kau lakukan hanyalah merusak riasanmu." Luhan masuk dan bersandar pada pintu.

Aku menatapnya marah. Tapi tidak menemukan alasan apapun untuk menyangkal perkataannya.

Seperti biasanya, Sehun segera berdiri dibelakang Luhan. _Anak ayam yang mengikuti induknya._

"Kenapa kalian jadi berkumpul di pintu?" Ujarku risih. Kai tertawa canggung lalu melangkah masuk dan mengambil duduk di sampingku. Tapi Luhan masih berdiri di ambang pintu, seperti menunggu seseorang untuk mengucapkan sesuatu.

".. Apa?"

Luhan terkekeh sinis, lalu mendekat.

"Apa?" Katanya sarkas. Ia mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan menirukan nada bicaraku saat mengatakannya.

"Chanyeol, kumohon berhentilah menjadi orang gila. Kau juga dulu seorang Gay. Kau juga dulu menyukai-seorang-pria."

Luhan berkata, mengejekku dengan senyumannya. "Berhenti bersikap seolah Baekhyun adalah virus. Kau juga dulu, mencintai seorang pria."

"Tapi sekarang, aku tidak." Balasku. Dengan tajam, aku menatap matanya.

"Aku menyesal karena sudah menyukai seorang pria sialan seperti dirimu, Luhan-ah."

Luhan tertawa. Ia menurunkan pandangan, balas menatapku.

"Setidaknya kau pernah," Luhan, tersenyum sambil menambahkan, "Kau pernah tergila gila padaku."

"Sinting."

Sehun menarik Luhan untuk mundur beberapa langkah. Tapi kulihat Luhan menolaknya. Ia semakin maju dan menatap lurus lurus ke kedua mataku.

"Kau tampan, kau memiliki segalanya. Kau mempunyai seorang kekasih yang adalah seorang wanita. Itu bagus, luar biasa. _Perfect."_ Luhan menekan setiap kata katanya

"Sayangnya, kau tidak bisa menghargai orang lain. Karena itulah aku menolakmu."

Luhan tersenyum miring, lalu berbalik dan mengandeng lengan Sehun.

"Camkan itu."

Aku menatap punggung mungilnya yang mengigatkanku kepada seseorang. Ketika ia berbalik dan menghilang dari ruangan, aku mengerang keras.

 _Byun Baek Hyun, kau, sialan. Kenapa semua orang hanya membuatku semakin membencimu?_

* * *

Baekhyun sedang membilas sesuatu, ketika aku melihatnya di malam harinya.

Keran terbuka, dengan air yang mengalir deras. Ia membungkuk, terbatuk beberapa kali sebelum memuntahkan sesuatu. Aku merinding. Ia bahkan tidak memakan apapun hari ini. Program diet yang dijalankan oleh perusahaan memang menyiksa sebagian dari kami.

Tapi ini pertama kalinya, aku melihat Baekhyun yang seperti ini. Terlihat begitu ringkih. Lemah. Dan tidak berguna.

"... Hey."

Aku tidak tahu mengapa aku memanggilnya.

Ia segera menutup keran dan berbalik. Ketika ia melihatku, maniknya mendadak terlihat takut.

"C-chan-"

"-Apa yang kau lakukan?" Aku memotong ucapannya. Ia beralih menatap lantai dan memilin jemarinya.

 _Ia selalu melakukan itu ketika ia gugup_.

"A-aku hanya mencuci tanganku."

"Dengan cara memuntahkan sesuatu?" Sambarku.

Ia terdiam sebelum bergumam, "M-maaf.."

 _Kenapa kau meminta maaf? Ini bukan kesalahanmu. Kau hanya perlu makan lebih banyak, dengan begitu ketika kau muntah, setidaknya kau tidak begitu menderita._

Aku hampir mengucapkan itu, tapi sebaliknya, aku hanya menahan kata kata itu di tenggorokanku.

"Suaranya, sama menjijikannya dengan dirimu."

 _Padahal ia tidak mengeluarkan suara apapun. Karena itu ia memutar keran keras keras, berharap suaranya akan terendam dengan suara air yang mengalir. Benar begitu kan? Aku cukup mengenalmu. Kau selalu bodoh dalam menjaga dirimu, tapi kau begitu pintar untuk membuat orang berhenti mengkhawatirkanmu._

"A-aku akan segera menyelesaikannya." Ia berujar cepat, matanya bersinar dalam rasa bersalah.

"Tidak perlu. Tetaplah disini, selesaikan urusanmu. Bila perlu, matilah karena dehidrasi atau kelaparan. Itu jauh lebih baik jika aku tidak melihatmu sama sekali di dorm ini."

Tanpa mendengar jawabannya aku segera berbalik dan menjauh.

* * *

 _"Chanyeol, apa yang ingin kau katakan? Aku harus pergi untuk foto profil beberapa menit lagi."_

 _Luhan._

 _Ia cantik, tentu. Ia lelaki, tentu. Tapi aku mencintainya._

 _"A-anu, Luhan-hyung. Sebenarnya, a-aku-"_

 _Luhan tersenyum. Amat lebar dan indah._

 _"Katakan saja Chanyeol-ah."_

 _"A-aku mencintaimu! Jadilah kekasihku!"_

 _Luhan terdiam. Peluh bercucuran disekitar pelipisku, apakah selanjutnya Luhan akan membenciku karena aku Gay?_

 _Tanpa sadar, tanganku bergetar ketakutan._

 _"Chanyeol," Luhan memanggil sambil tersenyum. "Kau tidak perlu takut, aku tidak akan membencimu."_

 _"Aku juga menyukai seorang pria, tidak apa apa, aku mengerti."_

 _Bibirku nyaris tersenyum, tapi kemudian, ia menghancurkan seluruh duniaku._

 _"Tapi aku sudah menyukai orang lain."_

 _"S-siapa itu?" Aku mendengar diriku bertanya,_

 _"Dia Sehun." Luhan merona ketika menyebut namanya. "Dan kami sudah berkencan selama tiga bulan."_

* * *

Matahari.

Sinar yang menyengat itu berlomba lomba untuk masuk ketika aku membuka mata.

Baekhyun, entah sejak kapan, sudah duduk di atas kasurnya yang berada disamping kasurku. Termenung, dan diam. Nafasnya yang teratur, tampak berat. Bibirnya yang biasa selalu merona, tampak pucat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Ia tersentak. Maniknya menoleh kesana kemari, kemanapun asalkan tidak bertemu pandang denganku. Melihat reaksinya, sesuatu dari dalam diriku merasa bersalah.

 _Kenapa ia begitu ketakutan?_

Aku berdiri dan berjalan mendekat kepadanya. Ia mendongak begitu aku mencengkram dagunya, menatapku penuh tanya.

"Kau cantik."

Itu keluar begitu saja. Tanpa kusadari. Ia terkejut, bibirnya terbuka seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Tapi kemudian ia memaksa untuk menunduk.

"Kenapa kau tidak menjawab?" Desakku. Jemariku mengangkat kembali dagunya, memaksanya untuk menatap wajahku. Disana, didalam maniknya yang kelam. Aku dapat melihat beribu pertanyaan. Yang mungkin tak berani ia sampaikan.

 _Apa yang kau inginkan sebagai jawaban? Bukankah setelah aku mengatakan sesuatu, kau akan kembali menjatuhkanku seperti yang kau lakukan kemarin? Kenapa kau selalu mengatakan hal yang membuatku berdebar? Jangan lakukan itu. Kau menyakitiku._

Semua tergambar dengan jelas.

Diam diam aku ingin ia mengatakan salah satu dari kalimat itu kepadanya. Agar setidaknya, aku bisa memiliki kesempatan untuk sebuah kata "Maaf".

"T-terima kasih" Ujarnya ragu.

Kami terdiam.

".. Jika saja kau tidak menyukaiku," Aku memulai, "Maka kita tidak akan menjadi seperti ini."

Ia terdiam. Kudengar, nafasnya semakin berat.

"Bukankah, akan lebih baik jika kau terus memendam cintamu itu kepadaku daripada mengakuinya?"

Baekhyun mendongak, "... Sampai kapan menurutmu?"

"..Apa maksudmu?' Aku terkejut.

".. Sampai kapan aku harus menahannya disini," Ia menunjuk dada kirinya, ".. Tanpa memberitahukan kepada siapapun, menahan rasa sakit saat kau tersenyum kepada orang lain, dan mencoba untuk tetap bersikap seperti teman kepadamu. Sampai kapan?"

Ia terengah tapi tetap melanjutkan.

"Apa aku harus selalu bersembunyi di dalam bayanganmu? Menyembunyikan semuanya, dan hanya mengeluarkannya saat kita melakukan fanservice? Apakah.. apakah menurutmu semua itu mudah? Apa kau kira, aku begitu ingin mencintaimu?"

Maniknya berkaca,

"Jika aku bisa memilih, Chanyeol. Aku akan memilih untuk menjadi seperti dirimu! Bebas berkencan dengan berbagai wanita, dan tidak merasakan semua ini kepada seorang pria. Aku akan memilih itu! Kau pikir rasanya tidak sakit ketika kau tersenyum kepada gadis lain? Kau pikir rasanya tidak sesak ketika kau menyebut nama gadis lain? Kau pikir aku tak merasakan apapun saat kau berkali kali menyebut kata 'Roomate' atau 'Sahabat' di depanku?"

Lidahku kelu, dan dihadapanku, Baekhyun menangis.

"Rasanya sakit." Ujarnya lirih.

"A-aku bahkan tidak merasakan apapun lagi sekarang karenamu"

* * *

 ** _TO BE CONTINUED_**

* * *

 ** _Next? Leave your review below, please.  
_**


	4. Baekhyun : Kau adalah cahaya

_Apa yang lebih berharga dari nyawaku?_

 _Bagiku, itu adalah dirimu._

* * *

 **Why Should I**

 **Bagian ketiga**

 **Baekhyun : Kau adalah cahaya.**

* * *

Aku tidak pernah merasa lebih buruk dari ini sebelumnya, rasanya mual, seakan ada sebuah tangan yang menusuk ke dalam dan mengocok ngocok perutku. Menaruh satu tangan di perut, aku akhirnya menyadari kalau kami sudah hampir menuju Stage. Chanyeol dan yang lainnya berjalan menuju panggung sambil sesekali tertawa. Sedangkan Suho dan Luhan berkali kali memastikan kalau mic mereka menyala. Aku berhenti sejenak, meremas perutku, tanpa sadar kalau itu menarik perhatian Kris-Hyung, Leader kami yang tersayang.

"Baekhyun? Kau baik?" Ia berjalan mendekat, tangannya mencapai pundakku dan menepuknya

"Tentu, Kris-Hyung, hehe aku hanya sedikit mual."

Suho ikut mendekat, menyerahkan air mineral kepadaku, "Minumlah dulu, jangan sampai kau tidak fokus nanti."

"Ya, terima kasih, Suho-Hyung."

Mereka berhenti menatapku dan kembali berjalan mendekati panggung. Karena stage masih dalam proses persiapan, kamu harus menunggu beberapa saat di belakang stage. Aku menyeret kakiku ke salah satu bangku disana, duduk, dan membuka air yang diberikan oleh Suho. Dan kemudian, aku melihat Chanyeol mendekat kepadaku, tatapannya tajam seperti biasa. Sejenak aku bertanya tanya mengapa ia berjalan kearahku, dan akhirnya menyadari kalau tidak ada bangku lain yang tersisa selain bangku di sampingku.

 _Maaf Chanyeol, pasti berat bagimu karena harus selalu berada di dekatku._

Chanyeol duduk dengan kasar, hampir seolah olah ia tidak ingin duduk disini. Tentu, jika itu aku, aku juga tidak ingin duduk dengan orang yang kubenci. _Ia membenciku._ Aku tidak bisa membuatnya berhenti melakukan itu. _Ia tidak akan pernah mencintaiku,_ yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah berusaha untuk membuatnya berubah, _walaupun itu tidak akan pernah terjadi._

"Kalian sudah melihat _Hoobae_ kalian, Rookies, hm?" Pd-Nim berbicara kepada Suho, dengan suara yang dikeras keraskan. Ia pasti ingin kami mendengarnya juga, jadi aku menoleh dan memasang telinga.

"Mereka sangat baik dalam dance, juga vocalnya, woah aku yakin mereka akan menyaingi pasar kalian di China dan Jepang." Suho hanya tersenyum tipis mendengarnya. Aku menatap nya prihatin. Kami sedang di rendahkan, tapi yang bisa dilakukannya hanya tersenyum dan tersenyum.

 _Suho-Hyung, pasti ini semua juga berat untukmu._

"Kalian harus bekerja lebih baik. Kalian bisa tersenggol kapanpun, ingat, panggung ini tidak akan menjadi milik kalian selamanya. Terlebih selera remaja selalu berubah. Lama kelamaan mereka akan meninggalkan kalian dan mencari grup yang lebih muda dan energik, seperti Rookies, dan ketika itu terjadi, kalian akan berada di puncak kehancuran kalian." PD-Nim tersenyum remeh, "Jangan terlalu senang akan pencapaian kalian, suatu hari, kalian pasti akan jatuh."

"Terimakasih atas masukannya, Produser." Suho membungkuk dan tersenyum, "Kami akan berusaha untuk menampilkan yang lebih baik."

"Tentu kau harus," PD-Nim menyeringai, "Dan ini bukan masukan, ini peringatan."

Setelah itu, ia melenggang pergi dengan santai, Luhan mengepalkan tangannya dan Kyungsoo berdecih. Kris menepuk bahu Suho untuk menguatkannya dan aku hanya bisa menunduk menatap tanganku yang diletakkan diatas paha.

Diam diam, aku melirik ke arah Chanyeol.

Rahangnya mengeras, begitu juga dengan tangannya yang mengepal. Aku pasti sudah gila, tapi ia masih terlihat begitu tampan. Byun BaekHyun, kau benar benar maniak gila. Bahkan ketika orang yang kau cintai marah pun, kau masih menyukainya.

* * *

Lampu menyala, dan aku mendengar suara. Seperti tidak ada habisnya, kami terus menyanyi dan menari seperti ini. Mengapa? Mungkin karena hanya inilah cara kami membahagiakan _kalian_ , cara kami mengembalikan cinta kalian serta jerih payah kalian. _Terima kasih_ karena sudah menghargaiku sebagai anggota grup ini, biarpun aku tidak keberatan jika kalian membenciku. Aku bertanya tanya apa reaksi kalian jika tahu kalau aku adalah seorang penyuka sesama jenis-dan lagi, yang kusukai adalah Chanyeol _milik kalian._ Kalian pasti membenciku, kan? _Kalian pasti membenciku._

 _Aku tidak bisa mencegah siapapun agar tidak membenciku. Bukankah kelahiranku, adalah untuk menerima semua kebencian yang kalian berikan?_

Chanyeol menyenggol bahuku pelan, ia berkata dengan tajam, " _What the fuck_ , Byun?! Kau salah posisi."

Aku terlonjak, menyadari kalau semua fans menatapku dengan kening berkerut. Dengan cepat aku segera berlari dan menyusun kembali koreografiku. Tao melirikku sedikit, lalu berkata dengan sedikit jengkel, "Fokus!"

"Maaf," Aku nyaris membungkuk, tapi menahannya. Suho dan Kris beberapa kali melempar lirikan padaku, mereka sepertinya khawatir, sehingga aku tersenyum untuk menyakinkan mereka.

"Aku baik baik saja, Hyung" Gumamku, Suho mengangguk, dan kembali fokus untuk koreo selanjutnya.

 _Baik baik saja,_ kenapa kata kata itu selalu keluar dari mulutku seperti sebuah kutukan.

 _Kenapa aku selalu merepotkan orang orang?_

 _Apa yang sebenarnya Tuhan rencanakan untuk mengakhiri hidup menyedihkanku?_

* * *

"Tadi benar benar melelahkan." Luhan mendesah dan menjatuhkan bokongnya ke sofa di ruang rias. Sehun mengikutinya dan memberikannya air mineral, Luhan menerimanya sambil tersenyum, dan keduanya saling mengenggam tangan masing masing.

Aku tidak dapat menahan diriku untuk tidak iri terhadap mereka.

Mungkin itulah yang pantas kau dapatkan ketika kau seramah dan sebaik Luhan, atau paling tidak, secantik dirinya.

Diam diam aku membayangkan bagaimana rasanya jika tangan Chanyeol mengenggam jemariku.

Ia selalu menggenggam tanganku dengan erat _dan kasar_ , sehingga ketika dia melepasnya, selalu ada bekas jarinya di tanganku, berwarna kemerahan dan terlihat seperti lembam. Aku cukup merasa senang dengan itu, _biarpun rasanya sakit._ Dan kurasa membayangkan jemari besarnya yang menggengam jemariku, bukanlah suatu dosa.

"Ya, sangat melelahkan." Kai mengambil handuk dan mengusap make up nya, "Koreografinya kacau," Ia mendesah, melanjutkan.

Tubuhku tegang dengan sendirinya aku membungkuk, "Maaf."

"Lain kali kau harus fokus, Baekhyun-hyung." Kai berkata, ia mendekatiku, dan duduk di sampingku.

"Kita baru saja di peringati oleh PD-Nim dan.. Boom! Kau berhasil membuat kita tampak bodoh." Tao berkata tajam.

Suho mendelik pelan, "Tao, jaga perkataanmu."

"Bukankah memang begitu? Kita akan berjalan lancar jika Baekhyun tidak menghancurkan segalanya. Kalau kalian lupa, Baekhyun melamun dan melewatkan 2 part, juga 5 gerakan."

Tenggorokanku tercekat, "Maafkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud melakukannya."

"Jangan membesarkan masalah, Tao. Lagipula ia sudah minta maaf kan, siapapun bisa melakukan kesalahan seperti itu." Kyungsoo angkat bicara, meneguk minumannya dengan tenang.

"Aku tidak percaya kalian masih membelanya," Tao berdecih dan keluar ruangan, Kai menyusulnya, dan kami tertinggal dalam diam.

"Tidak usah dipikirkan, Baekhyun." Kris memecahkan suasana, "Semua baik baik saja, Ok? Hanya saja, berjanjilah untuk tidak melakukannya lagi."

"Ya, Hyung." Aku menunduk, menatap lantai, "Aku benar benar minta maaf.."

Chanyeol mendengus di tempatnya, "Berhentilah meminta maaf,"

Aku terkejut, dan secara refleks mendongak padanya, apakah.. ia baru saja membelaku?

"-Sepertinya dosamu tidak akan terhapus hanya dengan itu. Mungkin, lebih baik jika kau menebusnya dengan melompat dari atap gedung untuk mati."

"Chanyeol!" Suho membentaknya.

Aku membeku.

Hatiku, terasa dingin.

 _Tenang Baekhyun, jangan menangis. Ini bukan pertama kalinya, ini bukan pertama kalinya ia mengatakan ini._

Atau.. mungkin yang ia katakan benar.

.. Mungkin, Tuhan tidak sudi mencabut nyawaku.

.. Mungkin, memang akulah yang harus menjemput kematianku, sendiri.

* * *

Hari mulai gelap, awan awan hitam mengerubungi langit seakan ingin menutupi warna biru itu sepenuhnya. Menghela nafas, aku menunduk dan menemukan sebuah benda yang kuhafal lebih dari siapapun; itu ponsel Chanyeol.

Jantungku berdegub, seakan akan seseorang sedang menabuh gendang di dalam dadaku. Jemariku ingin mengambilnya, tapi aku tahu aku tak bisa melakukan itu. Chanyeol tidak akan membiarkanku menyentuh ponselnya, aku harus menghargai privasinya. Tapi bolehkah? Aku hanya ingin mengetahui apa saja yang ia lakukan lewat ponselnya; aku hanya ingin tahu mengapa dia begitu bahagia ketika menatap ponselnya.

 _Mungkin dengan mengetahuinya, aku bisa sedikit membuatnya tersenyum._

 _Tidak masalah jika setelah itu dia akan menendangku menjauh, atau memberiku sebuah tamparan, tidak masalah. Aku baik baik saja asalkan ia bisa tersenyum._

 _Aku merindukan senyummu._

 _Apakah hanya ponsel itu yang bisa membuatmu tersenyum?_

Sebelum jemariku dapat meraihnya, ponsel itu terlebih dahulu bergetar. Aku terkejut, refleks menoleh ke kanan dan kiri, memastikan bahwa Chanyeol belum ada disini.

Ia belum datang.

Menelan ludah, aku membuka layar ponselnya, ternyata notifikasi yang baru saja masuk berasal dari Instagramnya. Aku mendesah kecewa, menimbang apakah aku harus menggeser layar dan melihat lihat isi ponselnya.

 _'Tidak, Baekhyun'_ aku menggeleng, berniat meletakkan ponselnya kembali sebelum ponsel itu bergetar, untuk kedua kalinya.

Itu adalah sebuah panggilan masuk.

Di hari yang gelap, aku dapat dengan jelas melihat nama yang terpampang di layar ponselnya,

 **[Yejinnie is calling]**

 _Ye.. Yejin?_

 _Ah, tentu saja_. Aku tertawa dalam hati, tentu saja yang membuatnya tersenyum adalah Yejin. Siapa lagi? Chanyeol mencintai Yejin, gadis yang manis itu memang pantas dicintai oleh semua orang. Tapi bagaimana denganku? Aku bahkan tidak pantas mendapatkan kata "Halo" dari siapapun.

Chanyeol pasti akan marah jika aku mengangkatnya,

.. Tapi bukankah Yejin akan kecewa jika 'Chanyeol' tidak mengangkat panggilannya?

Tanganku bergerak lebh cepat daripada logika di pikiranku, menekan tombol hijau di layar, aku membawa ponsel itu ke telinga. Aku pasti sudah gila, ya, aku sudah gila.

 **[Yeobseo? Chanyeollie~?]**

Chanyeollie.

Betapa aku juga ingin memanggilnya seperti itu.

 _Biarpun aku sudah cukup senang jika kau membiarkanku memanggil namamu, setidaknya satu kata, aku sudah akan bahagia untuk waktu yang amat lama._

 **[Yeol? Kau sibuk ya? Kenapa tidak menjawab?]**

 **[.. Hey, katakan sesatu!]**

 **[Kau tidak ingin bicara dengaku ya? Hhhh.. Baiklah, aku akan tutup ya~]**

 **[Selamat malam Chanyeollie~ Mimpi indah dan tidurlah dengan nyenyak, Ok? Aku mencintaimu~]**

Yejin-ah, jika kau tahu bahwa aku mencintai Chanyeol, apa yang akan kau lakukan? Apa kau akan menjerit dengan mata yang berkaca kaca? Atau kau akan tersenyum dan berpura pura tak ada yang terjadi?

.. Atau apakah kau akan menyerah padaku? Membiarkan aku dan Chanyeol...

Ah, tidak.

Kau tidak akan melakukan itu.

Semua wanita mengharapkan memiliki Chanyeol di pelukan mereka.

Mengapa kau harus memberikannya pada seorang pria sepertiku?

Panggilan itu terputus, setelah benar benar memastikan tidak ada jejak jariku yang tertinggal, aku kembali menaruh ponselnya di meja.

Namun ponsel itu berdering lagi, aku mengernyit, apakah Yejin menelpon kembali?

Aku meraihnya dan menemukan sebuah pesan masuk dari Presdir Jang.

Hanya dengan melihat namanya, aku dapat merasakan kaki ku bergetar secara sendirinya.

Pikiranku, mengulang saat saat dimana pria itu menanamkan pusat gairahnya yang panas di dalamku, menggerakkan tubuhnya tanpa ampun, juga tamparan yang tiada habisnya. Seperti kutukan, seperti takdir.

.. Kenapa ia menghubungi Chanyeol?

Ah, aku tidak bisa melihat isinya. Jika aku membukanya, Chanyeol akan marah bukan?

Jadi aku memutuskan untuk kembali menaruhnya di meja..

 **BRUGH**

.. Tapi bagaikan sebuah kilat, tubuhku terpental seketika.

Aku terbatuk dua kali karena suatu cairan mendesak di kerongkonganku, dan ternyata itu darah.

Manikku membulat.

"Hey," ucap suara rendah itu.

Tubuhku bergetar, itu Chanyeol. Siapa saja, tolong jelaskan bahwa aku tidak melakukan apapun yang aneh pada ponselnya, aku tidak merusak apapun, aku tidak melihat pesannya, aku juga tidak berani bersuara saat mengangkat telefonnya.

Tolong katakan padanya, karena aku tidak bisa berhenti terbatuk.

Kumohon,

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada ponselku?"

Nadanya yang dingin menusuk tepat pada ulu hatiku, aku menunduk dan menggeleng, masih terbatuk tapi sebisa mungkin aku menahannya

"A-a-ak"

"Jawab, Brengsek!"

Ia kembali menendangku.

Kali ini, tubuhku teronggok di lemari, dengan kepala yang membentur ke belakang. Rambutku dialiri sesuatu, apakah itu botol parfum yang pecah? Tapi Chanyeol tidak menaruh parfumnya di lemariku, aku juga tidak.

.. Ada sesuatu yang mengaliri kepalaku.

Chanyeol mendekat, sepatunya berada tepat di hadapan mataku. Aku terbatuk tanpa bisa menahannya, dan darah itu tepat mengenai ujung sepatunya.

Tidak,

Aku ingin bangkit untuk menghapusnya tapi Chanyeol sudah terlebih dahulu menekan kepalaku dengan sepatunya.

 _Sesak.._

 _A-aku tidak bisa menarik nafas._

 _Chanyeol.. Bisakah kau menjauhkan kakimu?_

".. Menakutkan." Ia mendesah, tapi sepatunya semakin menekan kepalaku.

"Kau, manusia menakutkan. Apa yang ingin kau lakukan dengan ponselku? Mengubah wallpapernya? Atau mengirim pesan pesan busuk pada Yejin agar kami putus, huh?!"

Tidak Chanyeol.

Kalian cocok,

Kalian adalah tokoh utamanya.

Kalian harus bersama.

 _Jika ada yang harus disingkirkan, itu adalah aku. Aku tahu, aku tahu itu lebih dari siapapun._

"Dasar manusia sampah." Desisnya marah.

Ia menendang kepalaku, seketika ; dunia menjadi hening. Aku tidak dapat mendengar untuk sesaat, tapi aku dengan jelas merasakan pukulannya di sekujur tubuhku.

 _Tolong aku,_

Siapapun.

Tidak, aku tahu kau tidak bisa menolongku dari amukannya.

 _Setidaknya tolong aku untuk menyampaikan betapa aku mencintainya._

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 **Next? Leave your review below, please.  
**


	5. Baekhyun : Untukku

_"Tidak apa, Baekhyun. Tarik nafasmu, kau bisa hidup. Kau harus hidup. Kau belum mengatakan kepada Chanyeol tentang alasanmu mencintainya. Kau belum melihat senyuman Chanyeol untuk terakhir kalinya. Untuk itu, bangunlah Baekhyun. Bangunlah. Bangun, Untukku. Untuk kami, Untuk Chanyeol."_

 _"..U-untuk.. C-Chanyeol?"_

 _"Ya," Sebuah tangan terjulur dihadapanku. Terlihat dingin, tapi entah bagaimana seakan menjanjikan sebuah masa depan yang terang. "Untuk Chanyeol."_

 _Suara itu menghilang, tergantikan dengan suara denging yang panjang._

 _'Chanyeol,' Aku mendengar diriku sendiri bergumam, sebelum cahaya putih menghalangi pandangan dan seakan menelanku ke sebuah tempat yang tidak tahu dimana._

* * *

 **Why Should I**

 **Bagian Ke-Empat**

 **Baekhyun : Untukku**

* * *

Ini bukan pertama kalinya, kalian tidak perlu merasa takut untukku.

Ada banyak waktu, dimana dia akan memukulku habis habisan. Memojokkanku di lantai dan menekan dadaku kuat kuat. Itu hal yang biasa. Aku sudah terbiasa, ia selalu marah. Bahkan jika aku tidak berbuat apapun yang mengusiknya.

Aku tahu, baginya, keberadaanku adalah kesalahan.

Aku masih bisa merasakan, kakinya yang menekan tepat di kepalaku. Dengan kasar. Hembusan nafasnya yang marah dan memburu, aku mendengarnya.

"Kau selalu tahu cara untuk membuatku marah, bajingan."

Chanyeol menggeram marah. Ini semua belum usai, aku tahu.

"Kenapa kau tidak mati saja?"

 _Aku akan senang jika mati di tanganmu._

Kemudian, yang datang kepadaku adalah rasa sakit.

 _Chanyeol,_ diam diam aku memanggil namanya.

 _Jika kau benar benar akan membunuhku hari ini, maka biarkan aku melihat senyummu untuk terakhir kali._

Tapi bagaimana ia akan mendengarnya jika aku bahkan tidak menemukan setitik pun tenaga untuk berbicara padanya. Ia hanya menatapku dengan pandangannya yang dingin, tidak peduli biarpun aku hampir kehilangan diriku sendiri. Diantara pukulannya, aku masih dapat melihat wajahnya, walaupun sangat buram dan terasa jauh. Menatap matanya, membuat pikiranku membawa diriku ke kilasan kilasan masa lalu. Ketika Chanyeol masih menatapku dengan matanya yang hangat, ketika panggilannya serasa begitu akrab, ketika senyumnya di peruntuk-kan padaku.

Ketika _dia_ datang dan menghancurkan segalanya.

* * *

 _Aku belakangan sering menatapnya._

 _Maksudku, dia. Yang sedang duduk dan bercanda dengan teman temannya. Seseorang yang memiliki senyum yang paling cerah. Itu adalah dia ; orang yang kucintai selama beberapa hari ini._

 _Ia memetik gitarnya lagi. Membuat sebuah nada yang pasti akan terdengar indah. Membuat teman temannya kembali tertawa, saat ia hampir jatuh dari kursinya karena seorang gadis merangkul lehernya._

 _Aku terdiam, menatap dengan nanar._

 _Ya, aku pernah mendengar sebuah kata tentang situasi ini. Orang yang kau cintai, belum tentu akan mencintaimu juga. Kebanyakan cinta pertama berakhir dengan kegagalan. Aku tahu itu. Chanyeol yang populer, yang disukai oleh semua siswa di sekolah, tidak mungkin menjadi seorang gay untuk orang jelek sepertiku._

 _Kenapa aku baru sadar._

 _Aku tidak pantas baginya, bahkan jika itu hanya untuk menjadi temannya._

 _.. Tapi aku tidak bisa berhenti untuk tidak menatapnya, bahkan untuk sehari._

 _Aku pasti benar benar gila. Dia orang yang sangat tidak mungkin untuk kuraih, demi Tuhan. Mengapa aku masih saja berharap padanya? Ketika aku dengan jelas tahu harapanku itu hanyalah kosong dan sia sia._

 _Chanyeol yang sedang memegang gitar di tangannya tertawa, tapi tidak menghentikan dirinya untuk kembali memetik beberapa nada lagi. Jari tangannya menari di atas senar, melodi yang keluar dari sana membuatku tersenyum.  
_

 _Teman temannya terdiam, terbuai karenanya. Sedangkan aku hanya dapat melihatnya dari jauh. Mengatur detak jantungku karenanya._

 _Kenapa ia begitu tampan, aku tidak dapat menahan diriku untuk tidak bertanya._

* * *

 _Dia mulai mengenalku saat praktikum musik._

 _Saat itu, kami sudah berada di kelas yang sama. Deguban di jantungku tidak membantu keadaan sama sekali, ia malah berdetak semakin hebat tiap harinya. Tapi mungkin itu hanya bagiku. Dia bahkan tidak menengokkan kepalanya—bahkan untuk sebuah lirikan kearahku, yang duduk tepat di belakangnya. Ia sibuk dengan dunianya, dan aku sibuk dengan kekagumanku padanya. Kami benar benar nyaris tidak pernah bertatapan._

 _Tapi hari itu, berbeda._

 _Tugas kami untuk pelajaran Mr. Song—guru musik kami semester itu, adalah menampilkan sebuah lagu. Mr. Song menyuruh kami berpasangan, mencari seseorang dari kelas sebagai partner. Dan, seperti yang kuduga, hanya aku yang tidak mendapatkannya. Aku menghela nafas, ya, mungkin aku akan menyanyikan beberapa lagu kebangsaan dan tampil seorang diri seperti badut kesepian._

 _Di pertemuan selanjutnya, tanpa kuduga Chanyeol mengangkat tangannya._

 _"Mr," Ujarnya, menarik seluruh atensi di kelas. "Aku belum mendapatkan partner."_

 _Jumlah siswa kelas kami pada hari pembagian kelompok ganjil, karena Chanyeol tidak masuk hari itu—ia sakit, dari yang ku dengar._

 _Mr. Song memperbaiki kacamatanya sebentar, sambil melihat ke dalam buku absensi._

 _"Baekhyun-ah."  
_

 _Aku terkejut, "Y-Ya?"_

 _"Apakah kau keberatan jika Chanyeol menjadi partnermu dalam tugas kali ini."_

 _Hell, tentu saja tidak. Mengapa aku bisa keberatan tentang hal itu. Aku mati matian menahan senyum, tapi tidak dapat menahan diriku untuk melirik ke arah Chanyeol._

 _Dia menatapku, dengan senyum—mungkin menunggu jawabnku. Aku terlonjak, segera mengangguk kikuk._

 _"T-tidak masalah." Cicitku kecil, melempar sebuah lirikan padanya._

 _Chanyeol, orang yang kucintai untuk pertama kalinya, tersenyum dan menatap mataku. Untuk pertama kalinya, aku mendapati senyum di wajahnya terkembang untukku. Ia berujar tulus kemudian, masih dengan senyum hangat yang sama._

 _"Mohon bantuannya, Baekhyun-ah."_

 _Tuhan, aku nyaris menangis. Dia memanggil namaku._

 _Sejak hari itu, dia mulai mengenalku. Sebagai teman atau sebagai partner—aku tak ingin tahu._

* * *

 _[Baekhyun-ah, aku ingin mendengar suaramu dan mencari lagu yang cocok untuk kita tampilkan. Apakah kau keberatan kalau aku memintamu datang ke cafetaria sekarang?]_

 _Aku terlonjak dari kasur.  
_

 _Secepat mungkin aku membalasnya,_

 _[Aku akan segera datang.]_

 _Detak jantungku memperlambat keadaan. Aku benar benar berantakan dan ia meminta untuk bertemu! Dengan kalut, tanganku bergerak dan mengeluarkan semua baju. Mencari yang terbaik._

 _[Baiklah, aku ada di meja nomor 6 (diakhiri dengan emoticon senyum yang lebar) ]_

 _Aku tertegun._

 _Itu mungkin hanya sebuah emoticon sederhana—bisa jadi hanyalah sebuah penghias agar kalimat itu tidak terasa hambar. Tetapi, aku bisa merasakan senyumnya, hangat senyumnya._

 _Dia tersenyum, senyumannya yang kedua._

* * *

 _"Apa kau bisa menyanyikan lagu barat?"_

 _Sedotan segera terlepas dari bibirku ketika aku mendongak, "S-sebenarnya aku menyukai Taylor.."_

 _"Woah, Taylor Swift?" Chanyeol berujar antusias, "Aku pun menyukainya! Aku mengoleksi album nya di rumah."_

 _"S-suaranya indah." Ujarku malu._

 _"Yeaps, tidak diragukan." Chanyeol membuat sebuah cengiran. "Kembali ke topik, jadi kau bisa menyanyikan lagu lagu barat?"_

 _"Ya." Ujarku kikuk._

 _"Apakah nyaman untukmu jika bernyanyi sedikit untukku?"_

 _Tentu saja tidak, Chanyeol-ah. Aku hanya takut suara sumbangku akan mengangganggumu._

 _"A-apakah kau yakin? Suaraku tidak begitu bagus.." Aku bergumam di akhir kalimat._

 _"Tentu saja aku yakin, Baekhyun." Dia tersenyum lembut, "Dan jangan takut, aku bukan ingin menilai suaramu."_

 _Terhipnotis pada senyumnya, aku mengangguk._

 _"Apa kau ingin ku iringi?" Ia menunjuk gitar di meja dengan dagunya._

 _Aku terdiam, bertanya tanya dalam hati apakah itu akan merepotkannya._

 _"Tidak, tidak akan merepotkan." Chanyeol tersenyum, "Jangan sungkan padaku, Baek. Anggap saja kau membantuku untuk melemaskan jariku."_

 _"B-baiklah," Baekhyun menunduk, tersipu malu._

 _"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau nyanyikan?"_

 _Baekhyun terdiam sebentar, menatap ke luar jendela sebelum tersenyum kembali pada Chanyeol._

 _"Creep-Radiohead."_

 _Chanyeol mengangguk, balas tersenyum. Memposisikan tangannya pada senar dan mengangguk kecil kepada Baekhyun—tanda ia dapat memulai._

 ** _"When you were here before_**

 ** _Couldn't look you in the eye_**

 ** _You're just like an angel_**

 ** _Your skin makes me cry_**

 ** _You float like a feather_**

 ** _In a beautiful world_**

 ** _I wish I was special_**

 ** _You're so fucking special_**

 ** _But I'm a creep_**

 ** _I'm a weirdo_**

 ** _What the hell am I doing here?_**

 _ **I don't belong here.** "_

 _Chanyeol mengakhiri permainannya dengan sebuah petikan._

 _"Suaramu sangat indah, Baekhyun. Demi apapun, kau sangat merendah jika berkata suaramu menganggu."_

 _"Kau terlalu memuji.." Aku tersenyum._

 _"Tidak sama sekali. Kau benar benar terlihat seperti malaikat saat bernyanyi."_

 _Aku terdiam, perlahan menarik wajahku untuk menatap ke arahnya._

 _"M-malaikat?"_

 _"Yap, seperti seorang malaikat." Chanyeol tersenyum, seakan bangga telah mengatakannya._

 _"Aku benar benar menyukai suaramu, Baekhyun."_

 _Jantungku bergemuruh._

 _"Aku bermimpi untuk debut di suatu perusahaan yang besar dan menjadi penulis lagu." Chanyeol tersenyum lebar, tangan hangatnya menjulur dan meraih tanganku—melingkupinya._

 _"Bisakah kita debut bersama sama suatu hari nanti? Aku akan membuat lagu sedangkan kau akan menyanyikannya."_

 _Hangat. Jarinya amat hangat seperti senyumannya. Mengapa aku akan berkata tidak, Chanyeol-ah? Bersama denganmu, adalah keinginanku sepanjang waktu._

 _"Katakan Ya, Baekhyun."_

 _"Tentu." Aku tersenyum, "Tentu saja."_

 _Melirik pada tangannya yang masih mengenggam tanganku, aku kembali tersipu._

 _Hari itu, aku menemukan satu alasan untuk mencintai diriku._

 _Satu alasan untuk mengejarnya._

 _Musik._

 _Di dalam dekapan tangannya, aku merasakan janji masa depan yang penuh dengan kehangatan._

* * *

 _Aku menyukai musim dingin tahun ini._

 _Ya, tentu saja alasannya karena lelaki itu—Chanyeol. Kami sangat dekat akhir akhir ini, terlampau dekat sehingga aku merasakan kebahagiaan yang tak usai._

 _Dia menyuruhku menemaninya ke suatu tempat hari ini._

 _Aku mengeratkan jaket dan menghembuskan nafas, uap mengepul di hadapanku. Ketika aku akan duduk di bangku, siluet seseorang yang mendekat mengurungkan niatku._

 _Itu Chanyeol._

 _Ia tampan, bahkan dengan jaket yang ditarik keatas sehingga menutupi seperempat wajahnya. Ia memasukkan tangannya di saku jaketnya ; barangkali merasa kedinginan. Uap yang mengepul dan mengambang di udara saat ia menghembuskan nafas membuatnya terlihat seperti dewa yang hidup._

 _Ia benar benar tampan. Dia lelaki yang amat sangat tampan. Asal bisa merasakan tangan hangat itu menggenggam tanganku sepanjang waktu, aku rela jika harus membayarnya dengan seluruh jiwaku._

 _"Hey, Baekhyun." Ucapnya dengan suaranya yang berat, membuat hatiku terasa hangat. Dia memanggil namaku._

 _"Apakah kau sudah lama menunggu?" Ujarnya pelan dan segera menggengam kedua tanganku untuk mengimbangi langkahnya._

 _Jantungku berdetak cepat, aku tidak bisa menghentikannya. Aku tersipu dan perlahan menggeleng. Mengerang tanpa suara ketika Chanyeol melepaskan genggamannya._

 _"Kenapa kau mengajakku keluar hari ini?" Aku mendongak untuk bertanya, menatap ke wajahnya yang mana terlihat sedikit pucat._

 _"Aku ingin memperkenalkanmu." Aku melihat Chanyeol tersenyum. "Aku ingin kau mengenal seseorang, apakah kau sibuk hari ini?"_

 _Apa yang lebih penting darimu? Bahkan jika aku sedang ada di dalam ujian terpenting dalam hidupku sekalipun, aku akan segera menyelesaikannya dan berlari kepadamu._

 _Sedalam itu, aku mencintaimu._

 _Apakah kau tahu?_

 _"Tidak. Aku sangat senggang."_

 _"Baguslah," Chanyeol mengusak rambutku, mungkin menyingkirkan butiran salju yang menghujani kepala._

 _"Ayo, aku tidak ingin membuatnya menunggu."_

 _Siapa dia? Aku bertanya tanya tapi memilih untuk mengikuti langkahnya._

 _Kenapa kau tidak ingin membuatnya menunggu?_

 _.. Kenapa hari ini kau terasa jauh?_

 _.. Kenapa?_

* * *

 _Punggung tegapnya berhenti di sebuah restoran._

 _"Kita sampai."_

 _Mengedarkan pandangan, aku menemukan banyak orang di sekeliling. Berdesakan, terburu buru. Pohon natal menghiasi di kanan kiri, membuat ramai kota. Perlahan aku mengembalikan atensi kepada Chanyeol, yang mana melirik arlojinya dengan pandangan cemas._

 _"Apa orang yang kau ingin temui belum datang?"_

 _"Belum." Ujarnya cepat, terlihat gusar._

 _"Kenapa kau segugup itu?" Aku meninju bahunya main main, tertawa._

 _"Kau seperti akan melamar pacarmu saja."_

 _"Dia orang yang sangat penting bagiku, Baek."_

 _Mulutku terkatup dengan sendirinya._

 _"Sebenarnya, hari ini aku berniat menyatakan perasaanku padanya."_

 _Jantungku berhenti berdentum._

 _Suasana mendadak serasa senyap dan hilang. Pandanganku serasa menjauh dan tubuhku lemas seakan akan aku bisa jatuh kapan saja._

 _Dia menatapku, dengan sinar terang di dalam kedua matanya yang hitam._

 _"Namanya Yejin. Aku sangat menyukainya."_

 _Aku tersenyum, mengangguk dan kembali menunduk. Ia kembali berbicara, menjelaskan kalau Yejin adalah seorang gadis yang manis dan cantik. Ia berkata kalau dirinya dan Yejin pasti akan menjadi pasangan yang cocok. Aku mengangguk membenarkan, sekali kali menambahkan kata kata persetujuan untuknya._

 _Chanyeol mengedarkan matanya ke sekeliling, memperhatikan semua hal. Mencari sosok yang ia cari. Melihat anak anak yang berlarian di trotoar. Tersenyum pada bintang pada pucuk pohon natal yang berkelip._

 _Tapi ia tidak melihat air mataku._

 _Chanyeol mengeratkan jaketnya, menghembuskan nafas yang panjang dan tersenyum tidak sabaran. Caranya menatap jalanan—menantikan kehadiran seseorang dengan antusias juga dengan mata yang tidak hentinya menatap arloji._

 _Dia tidak tahu kalau itu menyakiti hatiku._

 _Dan, Chanyeol berlari. Meninggalkanku. Aku mendongak dengan air mata yang masih tergenang dan jatuh, melihat punggungnya mendekati seorang gadis dengan rambut yang bergelombang dan panjang—seperti malaikat. Aku tidak ingin melihatnya, tapi aku tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangan dari Chanyeol yang membetulkan syal berwarna merah yang dililit di leher jenjang gadis itu._

 _Air mataku jatuh._

 _Kalian terlihat cocok._

 _Hatiku pecah._

 _Kalian pasti menjadi pasangan yang sempurna._

* * *

 _"Yejin, kenalkan, dia teman terbaikku. Byun Baekhyun."_

 _Aku menoleh saat namaku diucapkan. Yejin tersenyum, senyum yang cantik, ia menjulurkan tangannya kepadaku sambil berkata dengan nada yang lembut, "Panggil saja Yejin, Oppa."_

 _Suaranya sangat lembut._

 _Aku tersenyum canggung dan menyambut juluran tangannya, "Baekhyun."_

 _"Chanyeol banyak bercerita tentangmu, Baekhyun-Oppa!" Yejin berkata dengan manik yang berbinar terang._

 _"Oh ya?" Mengulas senyuman palsu, aku tertawa kecil sambil melirik Chanyeol, "Kuharap dia tidak mengumbar aibku."_

 _"Tentu saja tidak, Baekhyun-Oppa." Yejin tertawa lepas. "Chanyeol selalu bilang kalau Oppa punya suara yang bagus."_

 _Apa gunanya kau katakan itu sekarang._

 _"Chanyeol juga selalu bilang, kalau ia sangat~ menyukai senyumanmu." Yejin tersenyum, "Dan Chanyeol benar, Oppa memiliki eyesmile yang sangat indah."_

 _Aku terdiam sebentar, melirik ke arah Chanyeol. Ia tersenyum, tapi senyuman itu jelas bukan untukku._

 _"Ka terlalu memujiku." Ujarku singkat, datar. "Kaulah yang pantas menerima semua pujian itu."_

 _Yejin terkekeh, "Oppa bicara apa, aku terlihat biasa saja, kok. Ya kan, Chanyeol?"_

 _Aku melihat Chanyeol tersenyum lebar padanya. Sinar matanya melembut, menyampaikan sesuatu. Jemarinya mengusap surai gadis itu dengan sayang._

 _"Kau yang tercantik, Yejin."_

 _Aku tersenyum paksa, mengangguk menyetujui._

 _"Sebenarnya, aku memintamu datang ke sini untuk mengatakan sesuatu."_

 _Apakah kau akan mengatakan nya sekarang?_

 _.. Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? Aku menunduk dan meraih jemariku, memilinnya, berharap nyeri itu sedikit hilang. Ini malam natal, apakah seperti ini akhirnya?_

 _Yejin menatap Chanyeol penuh tanya, "Ada apa, Chan?"_

 _"Aku mencintaimu."_

 ** _.. Ya, akupun mencintaimu, Chanyeol._**

 _"Maukah kau menjadi milikku?"_

 ** _.. Selalu._**

* * *

Kelopak mataku terasa berat.

Ini pasti sudah pagi hari.

Sekujur tubuhku sakit—benar benar tidak bisa kugerakkan dalam beberapa menit. Aku mengerang akan rasa sakit di kepalaku yang seperti di dentum oleh gada besar. Sekujur tubuhku sakit, tapi itu semua tidak lebih sakit daripada hatiku.

Ini sudah pagi, tak apa bila kau tidak mengobati luka lukaku. Tak apa bila kau pergi dan meludah di tubuhku, tak apa bila kau bersikap seakan tidak terjadi apa apa kemarin.

Setidaknya jangan tinggalkan aku di lantai dengan keadaan seperti ini.

Mengerang, aku segera bangkit. Suho hyung dan yang lain mungkin akan datang dan bertanya tanya mengapa aku tidak keluar dari kamar. Aku berdiri, tapi kembali terjatuh. Lututku berbenturan dengan lantai, menghantarkan nyeri yang begitu hebat hingga ke dalam tulang.

Tapi aku harus segera bangun.

Jika yang lainnya datang dan melihatku seperti ini, mereka akan melapor pada direktur dan Chanyeol akan terlibat ke dalam suatu masalah besar.

".. Akhirnya kau bangun, jalang."

Aku tertegun.

Chanyeol mendekat, "Kenapa kau tetap diam disana seperti dungu? Cepat bersihkan dirimu dan keluar. Suho Hyung sudah khawatir denganmu."

Aku mengernyit tidak nyaman dengan degungan di telingaku saat Chanyeol berbicara.

"Hey, Byun Jalang." Chanyeol mendekat dan menendang perutku. Aku kembali tersungkur jauh. Terbatuk dua kali dan aku menemukan bercakan darah menempel pada lantai.

"Kau tidak menjawab?"

"A—aku akan segera keluar.." Gumamku kecil, "B—bisakah kau keluar dulu?"

"Kenapa aku harus, huh? Kau akan menangis seperti bayi besar di sini?"

Aku memejamkan mata, "T—tolong.."

"Huh, dasar jalang lemah." Chanyeol tersenyum culas, melangkah keluar dari kamar setelah memberikan satu tendangan lagi di perutku.

"Jika kau berani menyentuh barang milikku lagi, aku benar benar akan membunuhmu dengan kedua tanganku."

Pintu tertutup dengan kasar, dan air mataku segera terjatuh. Disusul dengan air mata yang lain, menetes perlahan, mengaliri pipi.

Memejamkan mata, aku menikmati semua nyeri yang mengalir di tubuhku. Tersenyum saat rasanya tidak hilang, pukulannya serasa masih nyata. Semua terasa sakit. Tapi kenapa tidak ada yang lebih menyakitkan daripada luka di hatiku?

 _Aku lupa dengan suaramu yang memanggil namaku tanpa sebuah makian ataupun kemarahan._

 _Aku rindu pada senyuman mu._

 _Bisakah aku kembali ke masa masa dimana kita masih berteman?_

 _Tak apa bila kau tidak menganggapku, sungguh._

 _Setidaknya aku dapat menatapmu tanpa rasa takut._

* * *

"Astaga, Baekhyun! Darimana saja kau?! Kami panik karena kamarmu terkunci."

".. Aku berada di kamar seharian, Hyung."

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu? Kenapa kau sangat pucat?!"

".. Aku tak apa, sungguh."

Suho belum melepaskan pandangannya dariku. Ia menggengam bahuku dan aku segera meringis sakit. Nyerinya belum hilang. Suho segera membawaku untuk duduk di meja dapur. Menatapku dengan penuh ke-khawatiran.

"Kau tidak baik baik saja, Baekhyun. Katakan, ada apa denganmu?!"

".. Aku baik, Hyung. Sungguh."

"Jangan berbohong kepadaku!" Suho membentak, "Dan aku tidak bodoh untuk tidak mencurigai seseorang yang berada bersamamu seharian kemarin di dalam kamar. Katakan padaku, dia pasti memukulmu lagi, bukan?!"

Aku terdiam, menatap gelas berisi air yang mengepulkan uap hangat yang entah bagaimana ada di atas meja.

"Baekhyun! Jawab aku!"

".. Lagipula aku pantas untuk itu.." Aku bergumam, "Jangan menghakiminya, kumohon. Itu hanya akan membuatnya semakin membenciku."

"Baekhyun! Ia melakukan kekerasan padamu dan kau masih saja—"

"Hyung," Aku memotong. Menatapnya lelah, "Aku tahu. Tapi aku baik baik saja, kau lihat? Aku tidak apa. Aku bisa menahannya."

"Baekhyun!" Erang Suho frustasi, "Ini bukan tentang seberapa kuat kau menahan pukulannya tapi—"

Aku tidak dapat menahan air mataku.

Suho terdiam, kehabisan kata kata saat melihat aku luruh dalam tangisan. Alih alih melanjutkan perkataannya, ia mendekapku dengan erat.

"Kau sungguh tidak pantas menerima perlakuan seperti ini, Baekhyun."

Aku menenggelamkan diriku dalam pelukan Suho-Hyung.

"Kau juga pantas di cintai seseorang selain bajingan brengsek itu."

 _Tapi bagaimana jika aku hanya ingin di cintai olehnya?_

 _Biarpun itu akan menghabiskan seluruh air mataku._

 _Kupikir semua luka ini akan segera terobati bila dirinya datang dan mendekapku pada akhirnya_

* * *

Chanyeol terlihat lebih jauh daripada sebelumnya setelah itu.

Aku selalu mencuri kesempatan dalam setiap hembusan nafas untuk mendekat padanya. Selangkah demi selangkah, tetapi ia menjauh. Aku berusaha agar masuk ke dalam pandangannya, tapi ia tidak pernah membiarkan dirinya menatapku.

Chanyeol menjauh.

Kenapa kau melakukannya? Apakah kau pikir menjauhiku adalah cara untuk meminta maaf atas memar di sekujur tubuhku? Tapi Chanyeol, kau harus tahu.

Kau harus tahu kalau aku menyukai segala interaksimu padaku. Tak apa bila yang keluar dari bibirmu untukku adalah selalu makian, tak apa bila kau menghadiahkan kepadaku sebuah pukulan, tak apa, sungguh. Asalkan dengan itu, kau tidak akan menjauh dari sisiku.

Jangan hilang dari pandanganku.

Aku memutuskan untuk mendekatinya di panggung.

Ia berada di sudut panggung, menghapus keringatnya dengan lengan bajunya. Aku meraih sebuah air mineral, membawa botol itu padanya. Ketika aku berada di hadapannya, ia menoleh dengan manik yang penuh dengan keterkejutan.

"S-suho.." Aku mencoba menjelaskan, "M—menyuruhku.."

Chanyeol menatap botol itu sebentar, sebelum memindahkannya ke genggaman dan berkata pelan.

"Terimakasih,"

Rongga dadaku terasa sesak saat perlahan senyumnya terkembang.

"T—tentu."

Aku memutuskan kontak mata dan berbalik, menghadap para fans yang memegang banner tinggi tinggi.

Ah, beberapa diantaranya bertuliskan Chanbaek. Aku mengulum senyum, berjalan sambil menunduk untuk kembali ke tengah panggung dan bergabung dengan yang lain.

"Baekhyun,"

Langkahku terhenti.

Aku menoleh ke belakang, Chanyeol ada disana ; tersenyum. Ia menggoyangkan botol mineralnya dan melemparkannya padaku.

"Untukmu."

Aku menangkapnya dengan sigap, terkesiap ketika ia melempar senyuman lagi dan berjalan ke tengah panggung—mendahuluiku. Pipiku menghangat dan memerah, pasti. Apa itu? Perlahan aku meraih memo yang tertempel diatas botol mineral.

Itu memo berukuran lebar, berwarna merah yang indah.

Bertuliskan ;

 _Hey jalang, akhirnya kau membuka mulutmu lagi. Bagaimana rasanya pukulanku? Ingin sesuatu yang lebih menyenangkan lagi? Atau kau ingin menjadi budak seks-ku saat gairahku ada di puncak. Well, kau tahu, aku sangat tidak suka merusak Yejin. Dia akan kesakitan saat melakukan seks dan aku hanya ingin melakukannya saat kami menikah.. Tapi kau, memang seharusnya di rusak, bukan?_

Senyumku luntur.

Di antara jeritan fans kami. Aku mulai mengerti senyumnya. Itu bukan senyum untuk sebuah kebahagiaan sederhana—bukan. Itu bukanlah sebuah senyum permintaan maaf ataupun senyum persahabatan. Itu senyum culas. Ia merendahkanku dengan senyumnya.

Ia mempermainkan hatiku dengan senyumannya.

Tapi aku memutuskan untuk kembali tersenyum, menaruh memo itu dengan pelan ke saku celana. Ini adalah memo pertama darinya untukku. Biarpun aku berharap, lain kali ia akan menuliskan sesuatu yang lebih baik.

Bukan sesuatu yang akan menyakiti hatiku.

Ah,

Aku harus menunggu sangat lama untuk itu, bukan?

* * *

"Halo semua, aku Byun Baekhyun."

Aku melempar senyum, membalas jeritan gadis gadis yang melompat di bawah panggung—memanggil namaku dengan antusias.

"Aku berterima kasih kalian sudah datang hari ini, dan mendukung kami.."

Aku menjeda, menyusuri barisan lightstick yang menyala dan kembali mendekatkan mic.

"Aku sangat mencintai kalian," Aku berujar tulus, "Kuharap kalian juga."

 _'Kami juga sangat mencintaimu, Baekhyun -Oppa!'_ jerit mereka serempak.

"Aku—"

 _Sangat mencintai Oppa kalian, Chanyeol. Apakah kalian keberatan akan itu? Apakah kalian akan memaki dan meninggalkanku setelah itu?_

Tercekat, aku kehilangan kata kata secara tiba tiba. Jeritan mereka mendadak terasa asing, aku pusing. Air mataku perlahan mulai menggenang, kenapa aku menangis..?

"Baekhyun?" Suho berbisik, "Ada apa?"

Aku menggeleng, tidak apa. Aku baik, aku baik baik saja.

"A—aku harap kalian menikmati penampilan kami." Aku berbisik mengakhiri, yang lain segera mengambil alih pembicaraan, berusaha mengalihkan perhatian.

Mundur perlahan, manikku menulusuri para member dan berhenti ketika menangkap figure Chanyeol yang tertawa. Tapi tawanya terhenti ketika ia tanpa sengaja masuk ke dalam kontak mata ku—yang tadinya sepihak. Ia mengerutkan kening, kemudian tersenyum lebar.

'Jalang lemah sialan.'

Aku melihat bibirnya mengeja.

Aku segera mengalihkan pandangan, menatap apapun selain dirinya. Tapi anehnya, aku malah teringat sesuatu ketika melihat ke sekeliling venue. Diantara cahaya lampu sorot yang menerpa wajahku, sebuah kenangan kecil berusaha masuk kembali ke pikiranku.

 _"Baekhyun-ah."_

 _"Ya, Chanyeol?"_

 _"Kau tahu, aku berpikir kalau sebenarnya kau itu sangat mirip dengan wanita." Chanyeol terkekeh, "Apa jangan jangan kau gadis yang sedang menyamar?" Godanya._

 _"Yak!" Aku memukul bahunya sambil tertawa, "Aku ini lelaki sejati, tahu!"_

 _"Ei, benarkah?"_

 _"Tentu saja benar!" Aku menjerit kesal. Chanyeol kembali tertawa._

 _"Tapi sungguh Baek, siapapun yang menjadi kekasihmu kelak, orang itu pasti adalah orang yang beruntung."_

 _.. Lalu kenapa kau tidak ingin menjadi orang beruntung itu?_

 _"Terima kasih." Aku tersenyum lembut._

 _"Kalau kita sudah debut nanti," Chanyeol mengusak rambutku. "Aku akan membuat satu album penuh tentang kita."_

 _"K—kita?"_

 _"Ya. Kau dan aku. Kita."_

 _Aku tertegun. Dan kemudian mengangguk._

 _"Dan aku akan menyanyikannya dengan bangga diatas panggung."_

 _"Tentu saja kau harus." Chanyeol terkekeh. "Kau malaikat terbaikku, kau tahu?"_

 _"Kau harus menyanyikannya pada saat ulang tahunku yang ke 25."_

.. Itu berarti tahun ini.

Tapi setelah apa yang kau alami, apakah kau masih merasa suaraku yang terbaik?

Chen dan Kyungsoo jelas lebih baik.

Lalu apa yang dapat kulakukan untuk hari bahagiamu?

"Kau bisa mati saja."—itu ucapannya tahun lalu ketika aku bertanya hal yang sama.

Mati... Dan aku tidak akan melihat senyumanmu lagi.

Tidak, aku tidak akan sanggup.

Atau mungkin, aku bisa memberikan sesuatu yang lebih kau sukai.

 _Sesuatu yang lebih kau sukai._

"Chanyeol-ah." Aku memanggil tiba tiba, semua orang di venue segera menatapku. Terkejut, begitupun dirimu.

"Sebentar lagi adalah ulang tahunmu, apa yang kau sukai?"

Walaupun aku sudah tahu jawabannya.

Chanyeol menyembunyikan keterkejutannya dengan cepat—dia aktor yang baik. Berdehem sekali, ia menjawab yakin.

"Aku menyukai suaramu, bagaimana jika kau bernyanyi untukku?"

Fans menjerit.

"Benarkah?" Aku terkekeh, "Kalau begitu aku akan bernyanyi sepanjang waktu di sampingmu."

Biarpun aku tahu kau berbohong.

"Aku menunggu janjimu." Chanyeol melempar senyum dalam lirikan bingung.

Aku mengalihkan pandangan, tidak berusaha mendengarkan apa yang Chen katakan atau apa yang Sehun lakukan dengan Luhan. Aku hanya terdiam dan menatap ribuan cahaya yang ada di hadapanku, menelusuri nya dan tersenyum.

 _Sesuatu yang amat kau sukai, aku akan mendapatkannya untukmu saat kau berulang tahun._

 _Saat itu, kumohon katakan kau bahagia._

 _Katakan kau bahagia, karena aku akan mendapatkan luka yang besar untuk mendapatkan itu._

 _Sebuah konferensi._

 _Kau pasti akan menyukainya._

 _.. Katakan kau bahagia saat itu, maka aku akan melupakan rasa sakitku saat mendapatkan itu untukmu._

* * *

 **To Be Continued.**

* * *

 **I'm Sorry for Typo(s), OOC, and more.**

 **Thank(s) To :  
**

 **.B | barbiebaek | AlexandraLexa | syielhunna | Jiyeonasya614 | salsabee18 | Oshsgirl10 | Aisyah614 | byunbbh | loeyeol | akaindhe | berrybyun | Pied Piper915 | Aisyah304 | barbiebaek | Jeon Baekhyun48 | Byunsex | applemacaroon | | Chanbaekforlife614 | mntaay | hulas99 | virussss | callista1207 | inchan88 | byunbaekra | bearkim | mama oh | Guest | heleh | baekchann18 | Izahina98 | chanbaek1597 | yiamff | LyWoo | jassen devito | Ega | Guest (2) | Saranghaexo | hyuneehun | ikwhywlndry | Phiu Phiu | Monica499 | ByRaa04 | GalaxyWolfff | azisluqmanhkm1734 | Melina Anjani | TheReaper99 | Poppy20 (Ditunggu video rekaman dance gashinanya /slap. gg) | scartyme | Ulfaaaaaa | maoyeol | CiellaLala | Sparkbyunb | lushyhope | coolmaknaedeer | nianiaa4811 | cblove**

 **Dan untuk semua yang sudah follow dan favorite, terima kasih *bow.**

 **Hayoo tebak apa yang bakal Baek kasih di ultah pcy? Wkwkwk. And btw, ada sedikit perubahan alur wkwk. Mohon maaf atas kelabilan author.  
**

 **((Prolog sampai chapter sebelumnya sudah di revisi dengan tanda baca yang lebih baik dan beberapa perubahan kecil. Saya akan sangat berterimakasih jika kalian berkenan berkunjung ke halaman sebelumnya dan mencerna perubahan yang terjadi wkwk.))**

Oke, first, halo semua^^ Semoga hari kalian secerah senyuman Park Chanyeol ;)

Kedua, aku minta maaf baru bisa update ini. Sebenernya niatnya pengen kubikin discontinued tapi nggak jadi deh hehehe, kasihan yang udah nunggu. Aku baru selesai ujian dan buru buru ngetik ini _(karena ada yang bilang mau dance gashina )_ jadi maaf kalau hasilnya agak... aneh? Wkwkwk.

Ketiga, untuk Guest, terimakasih pertama tama udah review. Aku tahu kok ff itu, elah siapa sih CBHs yang belum baca itu, dan aku juga sempet bantu nge trans ffnya. Soal yang kamu bilang, kalau ff ini mirip sama ff translatenya kak **AeriChannie** _(Sorry mention orang)_ , sebenernya aku udah ngira pasti ada yang berpikir seperti ini. Well, aku tahu pada awalnya ini mirip, tapi tenang aja, dari chapter ini aja WSI akan totally different dari TWAILY. Aku sendiri udah narget ending dari WSI dan itu sama sekali tidak sama dari TWAILY. Maaf ngebuat kamu merasa nggak nyaman baca ini karena mirip TWAILY but, aku bener bener tidak mengambil jalan cerita WSI dari ff itu. Ini semua murni imajinasi author semata karena melihat **FMV Chanbaek You dont see me** yang bisa kalian lihat di youtube. (TWAILY = The World And I Love You)

Sekalian promosi yap /wk. Barangkali kalian berminat mengunjungi akun kak **a** **pplemacaroon** dan baca ff collab kami berdua, **Getting Darker** _(Eh tapi story kak apple yang Everyours Richard Park juga wajib banget dibaca!)_ Terima kasih~

Nah, karena sudah terlalu panjang, saya akhiri saja.

 **Last, Next? Leave your review below, please~**


	6. Chanyeol : Luka Miliknya

_Setiap orang memiliki luka._

 _Beberapa dari mereka menutupnya dengan tangisan._

 _Tapi yang lainnya membiarkan luka itu tertutup,_

 _Dengan kebahagiaan dan senyuman palsu._

 _Setiap orang pernah terluka._

 _Beberapa dari mereka mengunjungi dokter untuk merasa lebih baik._

 _Tapi yang lainnya membiarkan luka itu mengangga dan bernanah ;_

 _Hanya karena mereka tidak memiliki tempat untuk menangis._

 _Aku tidak pernah berpikir bahwa dia adalah satu dari mereka._

 _Yang memendam lukanya, dan membiarkan semuanya luruh dalam senyumnya._

* * *

 **Why Should I**

 **Bagian ke enam**

 **Chanyeol : Luka miliknya.**

* * *

 _Aku tidak pernah berpikir hari ini akan datang._

Bagaimana bisa? Aku berulang kali memastikan bahwa di surat itu tertera namaku dan Yejin. _Mereka mengatakan bahwa aku boleh mempublikasikan hubungan kami._

Mengapa mereka menjadi sangat baik? Apa yang sudah kulakukan hingga mereka mengizinkan aku mengadakan konferensi?

 _Aku tidak tahu._

Yang kutahu, salah satunya adalah member mulai bersikap aneh.

Terutama dia, _Baekhyun._

Aku mendapati dia selalu pulang malam. Tubuhnya terlihat lebih kurus dari sebelumnya dan dia terlihat lelah sekali. Tak jarang aku melihatnya tertidur di depan westafel atau kamar mandi. Esoknya, dia demam karena tidur di ruangan yang dingin dan penuh air—tentu saja aku tidak akan repot menggendongnya hanya karena dia tertidur di kamar mandi, kupikir dia akan tinggal di dorm dan menjadi benalu, tapi tidak.

Dia tetap bekerja, biarpun Suho-Hyung berkata demamnya hampir menyentuh 39C.

"Apa yang kau rencakan?" Aku berkata padanya saat dia melewatiku, "Beginikah caramu sekarang untuk mendapatkan perhatian?"

"Aku—Aku tidak." Baekhyun menunduk, tidak sama sekali menatap mataku.

"Baekhyun, sebaiknya kau beristirahat." Lay menyahuti, menatap kami bergantian.

"Aku bisa merawatmu." Tawarnya kemudian.

Dia menggeleng, "Tidak hyung, aku baik baik saja."

Aku tertawa keras dalam hati. _Baik baik saja, huh?_ Katakan itu pada cara jalannya yang terhuyung dan bibirnya yang kering serta terkelupas.

".. Lagipula aku masih harus menyelesaikan banyak pemotretan."

Lay terdiam, seakan menyadari sesuatu.

"Baekhyun, apakah kau meminjam uang dari agensi?"

Aku meliriknya, dia terlihat lesu dan itu membuatnya tampak semakin menyedihkan.

"Tidak.." Katanya pelan.

"Lalu kenapa kau harus melakukan banyak sekali iklan?"

 _Sejak dulu, agensi memang meminjamkan uang untuk kami. Biasanya kami membayarnya dengan tampil dua kali lipat, menjadi model majalah, atau melakukan pemotretan untuk mempromosikan produk. Apapun yang bisa membuat agensi menjadi untung dua kali lipat dari jumlah uang yang di pinjamkannya pada kami._

Jadi, Byun Baekhyun sedang berhutang pada agensi? Untuk apa?

"Apakah kau meminjam uang untuk membeli kosmetik sialan itu?" Aku mengejek, "Atau tas tas jelek yang _mereka_ bilang bermerek?"

Baekhyun terdiam, membeku. Lay menatapku tajam tapi aku tidak peduli.

"A—Aku hanya harus melakukannya." Dia akhirnya mengeluarkan suara, biarpun seperti berbisik.

"Agensi memberimu jadwal yang berat."

"Bagus," Aku menyeringai, "Mungkin menyenangkan apabila kau mati konyol karena kelelahan."

"Chanyeol!" Lay membentak, aku tertawa kemudian, pergi tanpa menoleh pada jalang menjijikkan itu. Tapi sayup sayup di belakang sana, aku mendengar Baekhyun berkata.

"Tidak apa hyung," Suaranya begitu kecil, "Lagipula aku sudah terbiasa mendengarnya."

* * *

 **...**

* * *

"Hyung, kenapa agensi mengizinkanku untuk—"

"Apakah kau tidak mau melakukannya?"

 _Hell no_ , tentu saja aku sangat mau. Ini adalah kesempatan langka sekali seumur hidup. Aku tidak akan melewatkannya.

"Tidak, tentu saja aku mau."

"Kalau begitu, hanya tunggu tanggalnya dari agensi."

Aku bersenandung dan mengangguk. Membawa diriku ke dalam dorm lagi. Disana, kulihat Baekhyun menunduk menatap ponselnya, sekelilingnya gelap. Hanya ada cahaya dari layar ponselnya.

Aku berjalan melewatinya. Mood ku sedang sangat baik dan aku tidak ingin merusaknya hanya demi seorang Byun Baekhyun. Tapi seberapa keras aku mencoba untuk tidak meliriknya, aku tetap saja berakhir dengan sedikit menoleh padanya yang masih menatap ponsel dengan raut wajah letih.

 _Jalang ini. Sebenarnya seberapa banyak uang yang dia pinjam dari agensi?_

"Kenapa kau belum tertidur?"

Dia tersentak, menoleh padaku setelahnya. Maniknya berusaha menatap hal lain selain diriku. Membuatku ingin tertawa sambil memukulnya. Dasar jalang aneh, kenapa kau tidak ingin menatapku?

"Apa sekarang kau juga bisu?"

Baekhyun terpaku, seperti tersiram air dingin. Tapi dengan cepat dia tersenyum, walaupun kedua maniknya tidak bisa berbohong—dia terlihat ketakutan. Dia menarik tubuhnya untuk menjauh sebelum patah patah bersuara ;

"A—Aku belum mengantuk."

Suaranya yang terdengar menyedihkan menyebar di seluruh ruangan. Ia melilit jari jemarinya, kemudian menatapku takut takut seakan ia baru saja mencuri sesuatu dan sedang menunggu hukumannya.

 _Aku tidak tahu sejak kapan kau begitu ketakutan karenaku._

Mungkin karena saat itu, akal sehatku sedang berada di suatu tempat yang jauh seperti Samudera Hindia sehingga aku tidak dapat berpikir jernih. Alih alih pergi ke kamar atau memukulnya, aku malah duduk di sampingnya—membuat tubuhnya yang kurus tersentak dan menjauh secepat yang ia bisa.

"Kau, bajingan sialan. Kenapa kau terus menjauh dariku?"

Baekhyun menatapku bingung, bibirnya yang pucat sedikit terbuka. Mungkin karena ia sedikit banyak merasa terkejut, dan melupakan untuk menarik dirinya menjauh dariku.

 _Tanpa sadar, menatap wajahnya yang pucat dari dekat, membuatku merasa.. Nyaman._

"K—Kau tidak menyukai jika aku berada di sekitarmu," Ia berujar dengan penuh kehati hatian, maniknya bergulir kesana kemari tapi tetap mengawasi gerak gerikku dengan awas. Dia seperti memperhitungkan akan bergerak kemana seandainya aku melayangkan tanganku padanya.

"Kapan aku pernah bilang seperti itu?"

Aku benar benar bingung. Kapan aku pernah mengatakan kalau aku membenci keberadaannya?

"S—Setiap waktu," Baekhyun mencicit. Bahkan biarpun nada ketakutan terdengar sangat kental disana, aku masih dapat merasakan kesedihan yang besar di dalam kalimatnya.

Merasa bahwa topik ini tidak mungkin di lanjutkan, aku berdehem untuk kemudian mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Berapa?" Kataku, "Berapa yang kau pinjam dari agensi?"

Baekhyun menatapku tidak mengerti, "Aku tidak me—"

"Katakan saja, bodoh." Aku memotongnya, "Kau seharusnya meminjam pada member. Jangan pada agensi. Kau sendiri tahu kalau mereka adalah sekumpulan lintah darat penghisap uang. Jika member tidak bisa membantumu, kau bisa mengajukan pinjaman ke bank, setidaknya bunga yang di berikan oleh mereka tidak akan membuatmu terlihat seperti mayat hidup. Atau kau bisa mengatakannya padaku. Kau tahu kan, ibuku sangat menyukaimu. Ia pasti tidak keberatan jika kau meminjam uang padanya. Dengan begitu, kau tidak perlu bekerja begitu keras. Hiduplah dengan baik."

Aku baru sadar apa yang baru saja ku katakan barusan setelah Baekhyun menatapku dengan ekspresi yang bercampur aduk.

 _Aku.. Baru saja mengkhawatirkannya?_

Akal sehatku pasti sudah terbentur di suatu tempat hari ini.

"Aku tidak mengatakannya karena aku khawatir atau semacamnya," Dengan cepat aku meralat, "Itu hanya.. Hanya—Ah, aku hanya dalam _mood yang baik_."

Seakan akan aku baru saja merusak suasana dengan mengatakan hal yang salah, Baekhyun menatapku dengan pandangan yang lebih gelap.

"Aku tahu." Cicitnya, "S—Semoga kau selalu dalam mood yang baik."

Aku tidak tahu apa hanya karena akal sehatku yang sepertinya tertinggal di suatu tempat atau memang karena ini adalah dorongan dari sesuatu di diriku. Hanya saja, saat melihatnya menunduk dengan sinar mata yang sedih, bagaimana tubuhnya yang kurus seakan menyatakan kesepian yang ia alami, aku—

— _Aku merasa begitu ingin memeluknya._

 _ **Apa yang terjadi padaku?**_

* * *

 **...**

* * *

"Aku sudah memberitahu Agensi Yejin. Mereka akan melakukan konferensi pada akhir bulan ini, dan itu artinya kau harus melakukannya sebelum itu."

Aku mengangguk, menatap penuh perhatian pada direktur yang sedang mengamati sesuatu dari layar tabletnya.

"Mungkin kau bisa melakukannya sehari setelah perayaan ulang tahunmu. Itu artinya, 28 November ini."

Hatiku meletup letup, tapi entah mengapa aku merasa hampa.

"Kembalilah ke sini pada tanggal 20. Aku akan memberitahumu apa saja yang harus kau katakan dan lakukan."

"Direktur," Aku memanggilnya sehingga ia menatapku dari sela kacamatanya.

"Apakah Baekhyun meminjam uang dari agensi?"

Pertanyaan itu terucap. Aku sebenarnya tidak begitu tahu mengapa aku sangat ingin mengetahui berapa yang Byun Baekhyun pinjam. Mungkin aku bisa sedikit membantunya, setidaknya sebagai satu permintaan maaf karena aku telah memukulnya, sering sekali.

"Tidak."

Jawaban dingin dari direktur mengejutkanku, "Apa?"

"Dia tidak meminjam apapun." Lanjutnya dengan lebih keras, "Mengapa kau bertanya?"

"Lalu mengapa perusahaan memberinya begitu banyak jadwal?" Mendadak aku merasakan amarah membelenggu hatiku, ini tidak adil. Jika memang Baekhyun tidak meminjam sepeser pun dari agensi, itu artinya agensi tidak berhak merampas waktu tidurnya dan menjadikannya mayat hidup.

 _Sungguh, Park Chanyeol. Apa yang terjadi padamu? Mengapa kau harus peduli?_

Pria paruh baya itu melipat tangannya di dagu, menatapku tajam. Tatapan itu begitu mengintimidasi, begitu dalam. Seakan menyampaikan sesuatu, tapi aku tidak tahu apa itu.

"Dia hanya harus melakukannya."

"Omong kosong macam apa itu!" Aku mengerang marah, "Setidaknya berikan dia waktu untuk tidur!"

Byun Baekhyun, jika kau mengetahui aku membelamu seperti ini di hadapan lintah darat ini, kau pasti akan menangis darah karena bahagia.

"Chanyeol, tenanglah." Direktur tersenyum, "Belakangan popularitasnya melejit, fans meminta wajahnya ada dimana mana dan dia juga menginginkannya. Kami saling menguntungi satu sama lain."

Aku merasa marah, oleh senyum culasnya yang seperti menjelaskan bahwa ia baru saja berbohong.

"Kalau begitu, bolehkah aku tahu? Bagaimana bisa kalian mengizinkanku melakukan konferensi?"

Seakan akan itu adalah pertanyaan yang sedari tadi ia tunggu, pria licik itu mengangkat dagu.

"Seseorang memohon padaku." Bahkan suaranya terdengar licik, "Untuk membuatmu bahagia, katanya."

Aku tidak ingin menebak nebak siapa itu. Sungguh. Tapi dengan kenyataan bahwa aku tidak asing dengan seseorang yang rela mengorbankan apapun untuk membuatku tersenyum, membuat hatiku terasa di tusuk dan di belah menjadi beberapa bagian. Sesuatu dari diriku seperti sedang di pasung. Dan kemudian, saat melihat senyum direktur beserta lidahnya yang terjulur untuk menjilat bibirnya ; setitik kebahagiaan yang tadinya ada di dalam hatiku, hancur berkeping keping.

* * *

 **...**

* * *

Baekhyun kembali.

Seperti kemarin, ia merayap pada dinding agar bisa mendudukkan dirinya di kasur. Wajahnya yang pucat penuh keringat, keruh dan letih. Aku melirik dari ekor mataku saat ia berhasil duduk di pinggir kasur. Deru nafasnya bahkan terdengar sampai ke kasur milikku ; berat.

Tangannya meremas perut beberapa kali. Membuatku bertanya tanya apakah ia sudah makan sehingga terlihat kesakitan seperti itu. Terketuk oleh rasa iba, aku memutuskan bersuara ;

"Kau sudah makan?"

Dia tersentak, segera berbalik dan menatapku yang juga menatapnya. Baekhyun segera bangkit dari kasurnya, alih alih menjawab, ia menunduk seakan akan itu adalah sikap validnya padaku.

"A—Aku membangunkanmu, maafkan aku."

"Hey, aku tidak menyuruhmu minta maaf. Lagipula aku memang tidak bisa tidur."

Baekhyun masih menunduk. Walau gelap, aku masih dapat melihat tangannya yang masih meremas perutnya dan wajahnya yang meringis kesakitan.

"Ayo," Aku bangkit dan meraih lengannya. Ia tersentak, seakan tersetrum. Tapi kemudian ia mengikutiku, gerak tubuhnya yang menyedihkan mengingatkanku pada bocah kecil yang menyerahkan dirinya untuk di hukum.

"Aku akan memasakkan sesuatu untukmu." Aku menatap lengannya yang bahkan tenggelam di dalam genggaman tanganku, "Kau menjadi sangat kurus."

"T—Tidak usah." Baekhyun menggeleng, berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman, "Aku sedang dalam aturan makan perusahaan."

Sontak aku merasa tertebas. Apa yang ia maksudkan dengan aturan makan? Lihat tulang pipinya yang tirus, segala tulangnya yang menonjol. Aku bahkan bisa merasakan tulangnya dari genggaman yang bahkan tidak bertenaga ini, apa maksudnya dengan ia masih harus mengatur pola makannya agar beratnya tidak naik?

"Kau gila?!" Tanpa sadar aku marah— _walau aku juga tidak mengerti mengapa aku harus marah, seharusnya aku senang melihatnya kurus sampai mati._

Baekhyun menciut, tanpa sadar lagi aku merutuki diriku yang berteriak padanya.

"Kau harus makan." Paksaku, "Persetan dengan perusahaan dengan jadwalnya. Kau sudah seperti ikan teri."

Baekhyun akhirnya menyerah, mengikutiku. Aku menyuruhnya menunggu di meja dapur dan dia duduk dengan patuh. Aku mencari sesuatu yang bisa kumasak dan menemukan dua bungkus Ramyeon yang ada di atas lemari.

 _Dia harus makan lebih banyak_. Aku memasukkan dua bungkus ramyun dengan tiga telur. Mengiris beberapa daging dan memasukkannya ke dalam. Aku mengaduk mie yang mulai mengembang di panci itu sambil sesekali melirik Baekhyun, anak itu tersenyum sementara matanya fokus ke arahku.

 _Dia hanya berani tersenyum padaku, apabila aku tidak melihatnya._

Nyaman dengan hal itu, aku memutuskan untuk berlama lama memunggunginya, agar ia bisa terus tersenyum sambil melihatku.

 _Aku pasti sudah gila._

Baekhyun tidak menyukai pedas, sehingga aku tidak memasukkan bumbu cabai dari kemasan dan menggantinya dengan sedikit lada. Mengaduknya beberapa saat, aku mengambil sendok kecil dan mencicipinya.

Ini enak.

 _Dia harus memakannya sampai habis dan menatapku dengan mata berkaca kaca._

Aku mengangkat panci dari atas kompor dan menaruhnya di hadapan Baekhyun. Baekhyun menunduk dan kembali memilin jemarinya di bawah meja dapur. Entah mengapa aku merasa lebih nyaman bila ia segera makan. Sehingga aku meraih tangannya dan menyisipkan sumpit ke dalam genggaman tangannya.

"Kau yang mengajarkanku untuk memakan Ramyeon selagi hangat."

Dia terkejut. Menatapku dengan manik membola.

"Jadi makanlah. Sebelum dingin."

 _Dia memang menjadi orang pertama ; yang mengajarkan padaku untuk memakan mie instant saat uap mereka masih mengepul. Saat itu, dia meraih sumpitnya tinggi tinggi agar untaian mie itu tergulung tanpa memutusnya, sedangkan tengannya yang kurus menjulur ke arahku untuk menyerahkan sesuap besar mie itu._

 _"Ini," Ujarnya padaku saat itu, "Saat terenak untuk memakan ramyeon adalah saat mereka masih panas."_

 _Aku mengeryit dan menolak suapannya, "Bagaimana jika nanti lidahku terbakar? Kau tahu kalau aku tidak menyukai panas."_

 _Baekhyun tertawa sehingga matanya menyipit, akhirnya ia meniupnya perlahan sebelum menyodorkannya kembali._

 _"Nah," Katanya sambil tersenyum. "Sekarang sudah cukup hangat untukmu."_

 _Aku bersorak, menerima suapan besarnya dengan semangat. Sambil menguyahnya, aku melihat dia tersenyum hangat padaku._

 _"Ada apa? Mengapa kau tersenyum?"_

 _"Tidak." Baekhyun berujar dengan suaranya yang indah, "Hanya, teruslah bahagia."_

Tapi semua itu, tidak akan pernah terjadi lagi, 'kan?

Sekarang kau bahkan takut, hanya untuk sekedar berbicara padaku.

Dia mengangguk. Segera menggunakan sumpitnya untuk mengambil suapan pertama. Aku memperhatikan bagaimana bibir mungilnya menguyah untaian mie itu, dan hatiku terasa menghangat.

Dia duduk sendirian di meja makan itu. Memegang sumpitnya dan dengan hati hati meniupnya. Lalu ia mendekatkan sumpit ke bibirnya yang perlahan memerah ; itu bagus. Sudah kuduga dia kedinginan. Ah, bukankah tadi pagi dia masih demam? Bagaimana demamnya sekarang?

 _Jangan tanyakan padaku mengapa aku menjadi seperti ini. Akupun, tidak mengerti._

Anggaplah ini karena perkataan direktur tadi.

Seseorang memohon padanya agar aku bisa melakukan konferensi. Ia bilang semua itu agar aku bahagia.

Aku mengenal dia. Seseorang itu,

 ** _Adalah kau, bukan?_**

Baekhyun berhenti menguyah dan meremas perutnya sekali lagi. Aku mengernyit, apakah rasa laparnya tidak berkurang karena ramyeon itu? Aku tahu seharusnya dia memakan sesuatu yang lebih bergizi seperti nasi di malam seperti ini—tapi aku tidak bisa memasak seenak Kyungsoo.

Aku duduk di sampingnya, meraba keningnya sementara sumpit yang di pegangnya terjatuh.

"Apa demammu sudah turun?"

Ia terdiam, maniknya menatapku dengan ribuan emosi di dalam mata.

Melihat sumpitnya terjatuh ke atas meja, aku mengambilnya dan lalu menyelipkannya kembali. Dia masih terdiam tapi menatapku. Padahal aku berharap dia mengucapkan sesuatu.

Dahinya, kurasa sudah lebih hangat. Tidak terlalu panas.

"Jangan lupa minum obatmu." Aku mengingatkan, menggunakan poninya untuk menutupi dahinya yang barusan kusibak, mengelus rambutnya.

"Makanlah, aku akan membuatkan sesuatu yang hangat untukmu. Kau kedinginan, ya kan?"

Baekhyun masih tidak menjawab, terdiam dengan mulut terbuka seperti orang bodoh. Akhirnya tanpa menunggu persetujuannya, aku berdiri—berniat pergi dan mencari beberapa jahe. Tapi langkahku terhenti, ketika sebuah jemari lentik menyentuh ujung kemejaku dengan ketakutan—jemarinya bergetar.

"A—Apakah kau akan kembali?" Bisiknya.

Dengan pertanyaan sesederhana itu, tubuhmu bergetar. Aku bertanya tanya seberapa buruk kenangan tentangku di memorimu. Aku pasti seburuk itu kan, hingga membuatmu bergetar bahkan hanya untuk mengucapkan beberapa patah kata padaku. Aku pasti sangat menakutkan, karenanya kau hanya dapat tersenyum padaku saat aku tidak melihat atau memerintahmu. Tapi Baekhyun, kau tidak tahu bukan..

Kau tidak tahu, sekarang aku tidak nyaman dengan bahu bergetarmu.

 _Kau tidak tahu, betapa aku ingin memelukmu._

"Aku akan kembali." Jawabku yakin, "Tunggulah sebentar. Aku tidak akan lama."

Baekhyun memilin jemarinya dan mengangguk, wajahnya yang perlahan memiliki rona itu menunduk tapi aku dapat melihat dia merasa lega.

Hari itu aku menyadari sesuatu. Bahwa Byun Baekhyun bisa jadi manusia paling kesepian di planet ini. Dia seperti anjing kecil yang tidak punya rumah, menemukan kandang milik anjing ganas yang lain dan berusaha meminta tempat. Anjing kecil itu terus memperhatikan anjing ganas ini, biarpun anjing ganas yang jahat itu selalu menggigit dan menggonggong padanya setiap waktu. Anjing kecil ini terluka, tapi dia tetap bertingkah seperti ia baik baik saja hanya karena ia mencintai si anjing ganas itu. Anjing kecil ini hanya meminta sedikit atap untuknya berlindung dari hujan yang akan menusuk kulitnya, namun si anjing ganas sama sekali tidak memberikan kesempatan padanya—terus menendangnya menjauh.

Anjing yang ganas itu adalah aku.

 _Jadi sekarang, hanya biarkan aku mengenalkan rumah padamu_.

* * *

 **...**

* * *

Berbagai media sudah merilis beberapa foto rekayasa kencan aku dan Yejin dan seperti yang kuduga, akun SNS milikku banjir dengan komentar. Handphoneku kehabisan baterai karena beribu ribu notifikasi, bahkan mereka membanjiri akun kakak dan ibuku. Juga akun milik semua member, termasuk Baekhyun.

Baekhyun membaca satu persatu komentar yang masuk di handphonenya. Aku tahu. Dia duduk di pojok ruangan dan mulai membacanya seperti membaca tugas negara. Dia akan mengernyit dan mencuri pandang padaku— _saat ia melakukannya, aku akan membuang pandangan karena aku tidak ingin dia tahu bahwa aku sedari tadi terus menatapnya._

"Ada banyak sekali komentar." Luhan mendengus, jemarinya menarik turunkan layar, "Mereka semua menanyakanmu, bajingan."

Aku menggendikkan bahu, "Biarkan saja."

"Skandalmu trending topic, Hyung." Kai terkekeh, "Selamat."

"Mereka pasti sangat patah hati." Jongdae menggeleng, "Aku sangat kasihan dengan mereka."

"Sudahlah, kenapa membahas ini." Aku merasa tidak nyaman.

"Kenapa kami tidak boleh membahasnya?" Minseok-Hyung—yang paling tua di antara kami, menaikkan alisnya, "Seharusnya kau bahagia."

Aku melirik Baekhyun yang duduk di pojok ruangan. Wajahnya yang pucat itu masih menatap layar Handphone. Entah membaca apa. Sadar di perhatikan oleh seseorang, dia menatapku dan aku terlalu terlambat untuk menolak pandangan.

Kami bertatapan.

Seakan akan aku terlempar ke suatu ruang hampa udara di galaksi, seluruh suara menghilang. Aku hanya dapat melihat Byun Baekhyun, yang juga menatapku dengan maniknya yang dalam. Dunia kemudian berhenti seperti itu.

Aku merasa jantungku,

Dia..

 _—Berdegup._

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis, kemudian mengalihkan pandangan. Saat itu aku benar benar ingin berjalan kepadanya dan marah—karena ia mengalihkan pandangannya dariku. Tapi tubuh mungil itu tiba tiba terlonjak dan terburu buru keluar ruangan, masuk ke dalam kamar mandi, dan kudengar suara muntahan yang tersamarkan suara keran.

"Ada apa dengan Baekhyun?" Lay berkomentar, "Dia tampak tidak baik belakangan ini."

"Aku menemukan jadwal diet yang sangat ketat di nakasnya." Suho-Hyung menimpali, "Mengapa dia harus melakukan hal hal yang berat seperti ini?"

 _Mengapa dia harus melakukan hal yang berat seperti ini..?_

 _.. Bukan karena aku, kan?_

* * *

 ** _..._**

* * *

"Semuanya, terima kasih telah hadir disini."

Aku menyusuri ruangan yang penuh dengan kamera, kilat cahaya, microphone, orang orang berpengaruh, fansite, dan muda mudi yang menjerit. Mereka semua menatap penuh penasaran, sekaligus kekecewaan padaku.

"Hari ini, aku dan agensi akan mengkonfirmasi sesuatu pada kalian."

Di sampingku, Direktur tersenyum palsu, ia mengangguk dan mengambil alih microphone.

"Salah satu artisku yang kini hadir disini, Park Chanyeol, sudah menemukan kekasihnya."

Riuh kemudian terdengar. Terlonjak ke sana kemari, kamera memotret tiada henti, membuatku merasa terombang ambing. Sama sekali tidak dapat tersenyum.

 _Karena aku sekarang memikirkan Byun Baekhyun._

Dia ada di sudut ruangan, bersama Suho dan yang lainnya. Tapi seakan terdapat lampu sorot yang mengarah padanya, aku hanya dapat melihat Byun Baekhyun. Dia menatapku dengan pandangannya yang sama sekali tidak memiliki ekspresi, tapi tersenyum.

Dia terlihat mengerikan, ada apa denganmu?

".. Nama gadis itu adalah Kim Yejin. Dari ED Entertaiment."

Aku bahkan tidak merasa senang barang sedikit pun.

".. Semoga kalian menerima keputusan ini dengan baik."

 **Semoga.**

* * *

 **...**

* * *

Baekhyun sedang duduk di pinggir ranjang ketika aku masuk ke dalam kamar.

Dia terkejut, menarik tubuhnya mundur beberapa langkah. Aku terdiam beberapa saat menatap pergerakannya, sebelum sadar akan bekas memar merah menyala yang ada di pergelangan tangan miliknya.

Dengan cepat aku berjalan dan menyambar tangannya, ia meringis. Tapi aku tidak peduli.

"Ada apa dengan tanganmu?" Aku menunjuk memarnya, "Siapa yang melakukannya?"

".. Aku hanya menabrak pintu."

Baekhyun menjawab dengan tenang.

Aku terdiam. Mendadak merasa bodoh karena aku panik untuk hal hal kecil yang seharusnya tidak ku khawatirkan.

Baekhyun menarik tangannya dari genggamanku dan mengelus permukaan kulitnya.

"Maaf." Lidahku berujar

Dia tidak menjawab, sedikit banyak membuatku merasa terabaikan.

"Ada apa denganmu? Mengapa kau tidak menjawab?"

Baekhyun mendongak dengan sorot mata sepi yang sama, "Menjawab apa?"

Aku terkejut. Bukan karena perkataannya, tetapi pada senyuman dinginnya yang kehilangan cahaya. Ia menatapku lama sebelum menunduk dan meninggalkan aku sendiri di ruangan.

 _Aku tidak tahu sejak kapan dia bisa meninggalkanku seperti itu._

* * *

 **...**

* * *

Kami memulai promosi beberapa minggu setelah keadaannya benar benar tenang.

Ada atau tidaknya konferensi itu, kurasa akan sama saja. Aku tidak dapat bertemu dengan Yejin lebih sering karena jadwal kami yang sama sama padat, semua terasa sama. Yang berbeda adalah ; para fansku dan orang itu, Byun Baekhyun.

Dia lebih sering menjauhiku. Aku tidak mengerti. Dia menjauh saat aku berusaha mendekat padanya. Di panggung—tempat dimana biasanya dia akan mendekatiku terus menerus, dia tetap terdiam

Tapi dari semua itu, yang paling kubenci adalah kenyataan bahwa senyum Baekhyun meredup.

"Ada apa denganmu?"

Aku mendorong bahunya ke dinding dan dia terkesiap. Punggungnya menegang, namun manik nya yang kosong tetap menatapku pada akhirnya.

"Kenapa kau menjauh?"

Dia tetap diam. Sementara maniknya bergulir bergantian antara tanganku yang mencengkeram bahunya dan mataku.

"Jawab aku!"

Baekhyun beringsut, berusaha menjauh.

"Baekhyun!"

Pergerakan tubuhnya akhirnya berhenti sepenuhnya.

Ketika menatap kembali maniknya yang sepenuhnya fokus kepadaku, aku merasakan itu lagi. Dimana dadaku, dada sialan ini meletup letup.

 _Aku ingin memandang diriku di matanya lebih lama lagi._

"Chanyeol." Bisiknya, "Biarkan aku pergi. Kumohon."

Aku tidak mengerti mengapa ia malah memohon. Seakan aku sedang memukulnya dan dia memohon untuk sebuah ampunan.

"Kau tahu semakin kau melakukan ini semua, semakin aku akan jatuh."

Baekhyun memejamkan mata, menunggu hukumannya tetapi dia tetap melanjutkan.

"Aku tidak ingin lagi, sungguh. Aku berusaha. Jadi jangan dekati aku lagi, aku akan menyerah. Biarkan aku dan perasaanku tertinggal di belakang, kau tidak usah merasa berterima kasih karena konferensi itu. Aku melakukannya bukan untuk melihatmu berubah padaku."

 _Hatiku berdenyut sakit. Jadi selama ini, benar dia. Benar dia yang memohon pada agensi. Dia mengetahui bahwa aku mengetahui soal itu ; dia pikir aku berubah karena ingin berterima kasih._

.. Itu benar, hanya saja bukankah seharusnya dia mati bahagia? Terlepas apakah motif dibalik aku melakukan itu, bukankah seharusnya dia memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk menjeratku masuk ke dalam kehidupannya? Bukankah seharusnya—

— _Dia menginginkan perhatianku?_

"Selama ini, aku banyak bertanya, berapa banyak yang bisa kuberikan padamu? Kupikir aku tidak dapat mengukurnya, namun ternyata aku salah. Aku hanya, Chanyeol, aku hanya berpikir aku tidak bisa maju lebih jauh. Mencintaimu lebih lama, hanya akan membuat hatiku membusuk dari dalam. Lagipula sekarang kau sudah resmi, kau bisa berkencan dengannya seperti yang selalu kau inginkan."

 _Sesak di rongga dadaku, mengapa?_

"Jadi sekarang, biarkan aku lepas." Dia memilin jemarinya, "Aku rasa—"

Jantungku berdegup dengan cara yang tidak menyenangkan.

"—Aku rasa aku sudah pada batasku, untuk tetap mencintaimu."

 _.. Kau tidak mencintaiku lagi?_

Bibirnya terkatup. Matanya masih terpejam tapi dengan jelas bahunya bergetar.

Aku melepaskan genggamanku di bahunya dan menatapnya tidak mengerti saat hatiku terasa sangat buruk.

"Byun Baekhyun, kau—" Aku tercekat, menaruh tangan di samping wajahnya dan berbisik di depan wajah pucatnya yang terkena cahaya lampu kamar—cantik.

"—Kau tidak boleh berhenti. Cintai aku sampai kau gila, cintai aku."

Aku terlihat seperti sedang mengemis cintanya.

 _Mengapa aku seperti ini?_

Wajahnya yang sayu saat ia perlahan membuka matanya itu membuat gemuruh di dadaku bertambah hebat seperti gempa ber skala ritcher.

"Jika hatimu membusuk, maka aku akan menggantikannya dengan hati yang baru. Hanya saja, terus cintai aku."

Aku melihatnya, bagaimana manik kelam itu perlahan menggambarkan beribu penderitaan. Seakan mencintaiku selama ini adalah penderitaan untuknya. Luka luka itu, satu persatu terbuka. Luruh, menyentuh lantai sehingga penuh dengan genangan penderitaannya. _Luka miliknya._

 _Park Chanyeol, kau seharusnya bahagia dia memutuskan untuk berhenti. Lalu mengapa?_

"Mengapa?"— _Bahkan dia menanyakan hal yang sama._

Mengapa? Aku mencari jawabannya diantara matanya. Kemudian turun ke kedua bibirnya yang sedikit membuka.

Aku menurunkan wajahku, sehingga kini wajah kami sejajar dalam satu tarikan garis. Nafasnya menderu, kurasa jantungku dan jantungnya berdegup dengan irama yang sama dan menjadi pengisi ruang di antara kami. Ia berhenti untuk berkedip, heran memenuhi kedua matanya.

Mengabaikan akal sehat, aku mendorong bibirku mendekatinya. Mengeluarkan lidah ku dan menjilat bibirnya.

"Kurasa aku,"

Bibirnya yang manis itu, membuatku benar benar hilang akal.

Dia terpaku, posisi kami berdua begitu canggung dan sama sekali tidak dapat dikatakan romantis. Tapi di ruang waktu ini, aku hanya melihat dirinya.

 _ **Aku hanya ingin terus di cintai olehnya.**_

Menjilat bibirnya lagi, dia akhirnya memejamkan mata. Aku menarik tangannya ke atas dan tangannya lemas tak berdaya saat aku menyudutkannya lebih ke dinding.

"Byun Baekhyun," Bisikku rendah, "Kurasa aku sudah kecanduan akan cintamu."

Itu hal terakhir yang kukatakan ; sebelum aku mencium dirinya. Meleburkan diriku ke dalam emosi yang sebelumnya belum pernah kubayangkan akan terjadi, membiarkan lumatan yang kubuat membawaku ke dalam bagian lain dari pikiranku.

Aku mencium Byun Baekhyun, seseorang yang selama ini selalu ku benci keberadaannya, aku mencium nya.

Aku kecanduan akan cintanya? Kuharap sembuh dari kecanduan ini tidak akan terlalu lama.

Karena aku, karena aku—

-Mencintaimu.

 **.. Apa..?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

[A/N] HAYOOOO CHANYEOL KENAPA HAYOOO /plak.

curhat dikit ya, di WSI ini, paling susah bikin bagian Chanyeol, sumpah ToT. And, sebenernya nggak tahu juga kenapa tiba tiba kepikiran publish ini WAKAWAKA. Cuman lagi pengen aja, So Enjoy~

Oh ya, aku baru aja publish story baru-ku (yang juga Rated M perdana WKWKWK). Judulnya Opium, _dont forget to check it_!

 **Next? Leave Your Review Below, Please.**


	7. Baekhyun : Dia dan seseorang yang lain

_Aku berharap aku bisa menggenggam hatimu,_

 _Lantas meremasnya dengan kembut._

 _Namun, lenganku terlalu rapuh untuk,_

 _Menggenggam sesuatu yang tidak kumengerti._

 _Aku tidak pernah begitu menyukai namaku ;_

 _Karena mereka selalu mengutukku dengan nama itu._

 _Tapi bagaimana caramu memanggil namaku,_

 _Terasa begitu manis._

 _Dan suaramu telah menjadi senandung favoritku ; sehingga selalu terulang di dalam pikiranku._

 _Namun, biarpun aku merasakan itu semua, aku harus menghentikan semua ini._

 _Karena hatimu layak mendapatkan sesuatu yang lebih indah ;_

 _Bukan seorang yang hancur sepertiku._

* * *

 **Why Should I**

 **Bagian ketujuh**

 **"Baekhyun : Dia dan seseorang yang lain"**

* * *

Aku menatap takut pada Pak Direktur yang sedang terduduk marah dengan rahang yang bergemeretuk.

"Apa maksudmu!" Bentaknya.

Punggungku bergetar, dia marah. Tentu saja dia akan marah, aku baru saja mengatakan permohonan yang tidak dapat terjadi bahkan jika aku mati.

Aku memintanya mengizinkan Chanyeol, untuk melakukan konferensi.

Aku pasti gila. Aku memang sudah gila. Tapi memikirkan ekspresi bahagianya yang akan kulihat setelah itu, membuat keberanian dan akal gilaku muncul seperti seorang pecandu setelah menelan ekstasinya.

"Apakah saat ini kau sudah gila?! Kalian sedang ada di puncak, sahamku memanjat naik setiap waktu dan kau ingin aku membuang kerja kerasku untuk kalian?! Kau tahu seberapa banyak kerugian yang akan kudapatkan bila aku menuruti itu?!"

Aku menunduk, memilin jemariku dan menatap takut padanya kemudian. Wajahnya merah, dengusan nafasnya terdengar seperti neraka, matanya ikut pula memerah—seluruh syaraf matanya mencuat dan mewarnai kemarahannya.

"Aku tahu." Lirihku, "Karena itu, aku rela melakukan apapun untuk mengganti kerugianmu. Apapun, asalkan kau melakukan itu untuk Chanyeol. Kumohon."

"Bocah gila ini." Presdir Jang berdiri dengan terentak, sehingga bangku presiden direktur miliknya yang agung terdorong beberapa meter ke belakangnya.

"Setelah kau memintaku untuk mendebutkanmu di grup yang sama dengan dia, sekarang kau memintaku untuk melakukan itu?! Kau—bocah gila, apakah kau berniat melihatku hancur?"

Aku menatap wajahnya sepenuhnya, dengan keberanian setinggi atap. Nafasnya yang memburu tidak menghalangiku untuk semakin menatapnya—walaupun sesungguhnya, aku sangat takut.

"Aku tidak berniat membuatmu hancur."

Aku menjatuhkan tubuhku ke porselen putih itu ; membuatnya terkejut.

"Kumohon." Pintaku putus asa, "Aku hanya ingin membuatnya bahagia."

Direktur tidak menjawab, tapi aku tahu pandangannya melunak.

"Dan dia bahagia, hanya jika dia bersama gadis itu."

Air mataku, entah sejak kapan mereka memenuhi pelupuk.

"Karena itu izinkan aku," Pupus harapan saat melihatnya berbalik, aku meraung.

"Izinkan aku membuatnya bahagia. Izinkan aku."

Dia melirikku dingin dari punggungnya.

"Pergi." Ujarnya tajam, "Pergi sebelum aku membuatmu hancur."

Seringainya terbentuk, dan aku tahu itu merupakan peringatannya sebelum sesuatu yang buruk. Tapi aku tidak bisa pergi, tidak saat dia belum menyetujuinya.

"Tunggu apa lagi?" Bisikku, _**"Aku ada disini untuk kau hancurkan."**_

* * *

 **...**

* * *

Aku tidak perlu memperjelas apa yang terjadi— _dia hanya memaksaku di mejanya._

Aku berdengung saat ia akhirnya menarik miliknya keluar, cairan miliknya tercecer keluar dan kulirik meja hitamnya yang penuh bercak menjijikkan—entah milikku atau miliknya. Aku merasakan tulang ekorku remuk, dia melepaskan genggamannya pada pinggulku dan aku terjatuh begitu saja ke lantai yang dingin.

Seperti sampah.

Kulirik lelaki yang sedari tadi menyatukan miliknya denganku, dia sedang mengancing kemejanya dengan raut puas. Aku mengernyit jijik saat cairan yang sama mengaliri pahaku, membuatku merasa sangat—kotor.

"Baiklah, kau mendapatkannya." Ia berkata culas, "Hanya jika kau mengikuti apapun perintahku."

Mengangguk lemas, aku memaksakan sebuah senyum.

"Terima kasih— _eungh_ , presdir."

Dia meraih daguku, memaksaku untuk mendongak. Ia menjilat bibirnya, lalu berkata ;

"Kau jalangku yang paling ketat, Byun."

 _Aku harap aku tidak mendengarnya._

Karena aku sama sekali tidak bangga, memiliki predikat seperti itu.

* * *

 **...**

* * *

Setelah itu, semua bagaikan neraka.

Api serasa membakarku hidup hidup saat banyak lelaki memojokkanku ke dinding, mengutukku dengan panggilan kasar, memasukkan milik mereka satu persatu ke seluruh bagian di tubuhku. Kemudian memanggil namaku dengan sebutan sebutan aneh di belakangnya, mereka melakukan apapun dengan tubuhku.

 _Aku merasa sangat menjijikkan._

Menatap kosong ke langit langit, aku mengabaikan jemari kasar besar yang merambat ke paha dalamku— _mengelusnya_. Aku hanya menunggu semuanya berakhir, kemudian aku akan berlari ke lokasi syuting dan memulai pemotretan.

 _"Kau tentu harus membayar kerugianku." Direktur Jang tersenyum licik, "Jadi layani semua investorku agar mereka setuju. Bagaimanapun kerugian mereka adalah akibat permintaanmu."_

Aku menangis saat mereka memasukkan milik mereka secara bersamaan dan kasar.

Langit langit yang tidak berwarna itu, bergeser ke atas dan bawah. Entah karena tubuhku yang sedang tersentak secara menyakitkan, atau itu semua adalah efek yang kulihat semata.

Yang jelas segala ini, begitu menyakitkan.

Aku mengalihkan pandangan ke samping, dan kulihat Direktur Jang bersandar di ambang pintu. Aku menatap matanya yang balas menatapku dengan nafsu. Seperti kebiasaannya belakangan, ia menjilat bibirnya dan berjalan padaku.

 _Tidak, jangan lagi._

Aku menolak genggamannya saat ia mulai menapakkan telapak tangannya di pinggulku. Menyadari penolakanku, dia menampar wajahku sehingga kepalaku terlempar ke samping. Ia tersenyum puas melihatku terdiam dengan pandang kosong— _karena aku merasa tidak memiliki tenaga lagi untuk melakukan apapun._

"Ini adalah harga yang harus kau bayar." Direktur mengusap dada telanjangku, "Jadwalnya sudah di berikan pada Chanyeol—kekasih anganmu yang tak mungkin menjadi milikmu. Karena itu, nikmati ini. Tidak ada jalan bagimu, untuk kembali."

Aku menoleh padanya, "C—Chanyeol sudah-m—menerima.. Jadwalnya?"

"Ya." Direktur Jang mengusap peluh di dahiku. "Karena itu, kau harus membayarnya dengan mahal."

Bahagia di dadaku, setidaknya sedikit membantu saat mereka kembali menginvasi tubuhku. Meninggalkan noda sperma disana sini, sehingga menetes di lantai dan memenuhi tubuhku. Mereka meninggalkan kotoran tak kasat mata di tubuhku untuk setiap sentuhan, aku bergetar tapi anehnya aku kehilangan ketakutanku.

 _Chanyeol, kau bahagia bukan?_

Di mataku, aku melihat Chanyeol yang menatapku khawatir.

 _Tidak, jangan khawatir._

Air mataku jatuh.

 _Aku baik. Aku baik bila semua ini untukmu._

Chanyeol, seumur hidupku, aku tidak pernah sedetik pun berbohong padamu.

Maka dari itu, maafkan aku, aku karena aku baru saja berbohong padamu.

 _Sejujurnya aku tidak baik baik saja. Aku hancur. Tolong aku._

Tapi Chanyeol menjauh dari pandanganku, yang kulihat kemudian hanyalah punggung dinginnya yang lebar. Berjalan menjauh. Aku ingin menahannya sehingga lenganku terjulur ke atas—mencoba menggapainya, namun lelaki yang sedang mengentakkan miliknya masuk ke dalamku, menekan tanganku sehingga mereka kembali ke bawah.

Chanyeol, jangan pergi.

 **Bawa aku, bawa aku pergi.**

* * *

 **...**

* * *

"Byun Baekhyun."

Aku menengok ke belakang dan menemukan Chanyeol dengan mata memerah.

 _Apa dia sudah tidur? Itu berarti aku membangunkannya._

Aku segera menarik tubuhku untuk berdiri, dan mendapatkan gejolak itu di perutku.

"A—Aku membangunkanmu," Diam diam aku meremas perut, "Maafkan aku."

Dia menghela nafas, berjalan ke arahku.

"Kenapa kau kembali selarut ini?"

Aku melirik wajahnya dengan takut, "Jadwalku selesai barusan.."

 _Apakah dia tidak ingin aku berada di kamarnya? Kalau begitu biarkan aku pergi ke luar. Jangan pukul aku, karena seluruh tubuhku sudah remuk sebelum kau menghancurkanku._

"Mereka benar benar menyiksamu." Chanyeol mendengus kesal.

Aku tidak mengerti mengapa dia kesal.

Bukankah seharusnya, dia tertawa dengan seringainya seperti biasa?

"Apakah kau sudah makan?" Chanyeol mengalihkan topik, "Aku bisa memasakkan sesuatu untukmu, seperti kemarin."

 _Kemarin dia memasak dua bungkus Ramyeon untukku, aku berharap aku tidak pernah menghabiskannya karena itu adalah pemberiannya yang pertama setelah dia tahu tentang, perasaanku._

"A-Aku—"

Sebenarnya aku sangat tidak bernafsu untuk makan apapun, ini semua karena cairan milik mereka yang memenuhi perutku setiap waktu membuatku selalu ingin muntah karena merasa jijik dengan diriku sendiri. Aku merasa sangat kotor sehingga aku ingin menenggelamkan diriku di dalam bak mandi.

Tapi memakan sesuatu, membuatku bisa menghabiskan waktu lebih lama untuk menatapnya, bersama dengan dirinya.

"Kau belum, benar?" Chanyeol menebak dan kulihat senyumnya tersungging di wajah.

"Ayo, aku sudah menyiapkan sesuatu."

Mendengarnya, jantungku berdegup kencang dan seperti meledak. _Dia menyiapkan sesuatu untukku_ , katanya. Aku bisa mati karena bahagia.

Dia menyuruhku duduk di kursi sedangkan dengan lincah dia membuka kulkas dan mengeluarkan sesuatu. Kemudian ia menaruh mangkuk itu ke microwave dan tersenyum lagi padaku.

"Aku harus menghangatkannya." Jelasnya tanpa kutanya, "Aku tidak ingin kau makan makanan yang dingin di malam seperti ini."

Aku hampir menangis.

 _Mengapa kau begitu peduli? Bahkan bila kau membubuhkan racun di dalam sana, aku tetap akan memakan itu semua dengan hati meletup letup. Mengapa kau melakukan semua ini? Kau membuatku semakin jatuh dan jatuh._

Chanyeol mengeluarkan sesuatu kemudian. Ia menyusun sesuatu itu di sana sebelum menaruh piring putih itu di hadapanku.

Itu adalah sebuah telur di atas nasi yang di goreng, dengan saus yang dibentuk menjadi wajah seseorang yang tersenyum.

Bagaimana aku bisa memakannya?

Aku berpikir untuk memfotonya tapi mengetahui kalau itu mungkin mengganggunya, aku mengurungkan niat.

"Ayo, cobalah." Dia menyerahkan sendok padaku, "Aku membuatnya sendiri."

 _Mengapa kau sangat baik dengan seseorang yang hancur sepertiku?_

 _Kau seharusnya membenciku seumur hidup—itu semua akan lebih mudah daripada membiarkan perasaanku terombang ambing seperti ini._

"T—Terima kasih." Lirihku, dan dari ekor mataku, aku melihat dia menatapku—masih tersenyum.

Saat aku menyendok sebuah suapan penuh ke dalam mulutku, kulihat Chanyeol tersenyum hangat di seberang meja.

"Byun Baekhyun, bayar aku."

Aku menatapnya tidak mengerti, "Bayar.. Apa?"

Dia menunjuk omurice yang dia buat sambil menaikkan alisnya jenaka ;

"Atas makananmu."

Aku terkesiap, dengan panik merogoh saku tapi dia menghentikan pergerakanku dengan berkata ;

"Bayar aku dengan suaramu." Ia berujar, "Katakan bahwa kau mencintaiku."

Aku menatapnya dari balik helaian poni yang menjuntai. Dia menunggu ucapan itu dengan senyum sumrigah yang tidak pernah kulihat sebelumnya.

 _ **"Aku mencintaimu."**_

Aku memejamkan mata takut kemudian, menunggu pukulannya atau caciannya. Namun ketika sebuah usapan datang di pucuk kepalaku, aku mengangkat wajah dalam ketidak percayaan.

"Anak baik. Habiskan makananmu."

Aku tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa

Karena ini pertama kalinya dia tidak memukul atau mencaciku dengan perkataannya, setelah aku menyatakan perasaanku padanya.

Lantas, tiba tiba hatiku teremas dan aku terkekeh diam diam.

 _Dia menjadi seperti ini karena dia berhasil melakukan konferensi._

 _Semua yang dia lakukan sekarang, hanya untuk berterima kasih padaku._

 _Dia tidak akan pernah, mencintaiku._

 _Sadarlah, Baekhyun Byun._

 _Kau bukan seseorang, yang bisa di cintai._

* * *

 **...**

* * *

Dan disinilah kami, pada akhirnya. Aku melihat Park Chanyeol berada di depan—bersama direktur dan beberapa orang di sampingnya. Riuh kudengar, tapi entah mengapa semua itu sama sekali tidak menggangguku. Aku hanya merasa, kosong. Semuanya terasa kosong.

Park Chanyeol akan mempublikasi-kan hubungannya dengan Kim Yejin hari ini. Sehari setelah agensi mempublikasikan, kali ini saatnya Chanyeol dan Yejin yang berkata secara langsung di hadapan publik. Gadis itu, si cantik kekasih Chanyeol, dia memakai dress merah yang menampilkan lekuk tubuhnya yang seperti manekin di kaca etalase. Senyumnya yang secerah bunga matahari membuatku bertanya tanya, _kapan aku bisa tersenyum seperti itu?_

"Terima kasih, sekali lagi. Dengan ini, aku dan Chanyeol berterima kasih karna kalian menerima keputusan ini dengan baik. Tenang saja semuanya, Chanyeol-Oppa tetaplah milik kalian. Kalian semua tidak perlu memikirkan perasaanku, Chanyeol memang milik kalian, haha."

Lihat gadis ini, dia dengan ringan mengatakan itu. Hatinya pasti sangat murni, _aku sangat iri._

".. Dan juga kepada Byun Baekhyun-Oppa,"

Aku tersentak. Menatap mereka dan ketika sadar ribuan fokus kamera membidikku, aku tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, Oppa. Kaulah yang menjadi saksi pertama atas kami. Aku sangat bahagia karena kau selalu baik padaku dan Chanyeol—juga menjaganya selama ini. Aku sangat berterima kasih, semua ini berkat kau."

Aku harus bahagia, katanya. Jadi ketika dia berkata seperti itu sambil mencuri pandang ke Chanyeol, aku mengulas senyumku yang terbaik. Itu semua agar mereka bisa menulis berita tentang kami, teman sekelompok nya yang sudah mengetahui hubungan mereka sejak lama dan sekarang sedang berbahagia untuknya.

Aku memang bahagia. Tapi kupu kupu di perutku, _yang mana beterbangan saat aku menatap Chanyeol untuk pertama kalinya_ , mati berserakan dan membuatku nyaris kehilangan udara untuk bernafas.

Chanyeol menatapku gelisah, mengkhawatirkan sesuatu— _kupikir._ Kulihat dia mengernyit dan menatapku dengan lebih aneh. Aku tidak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas karena jarak kami begitu jauh.

 _Mengapa kau masih menatapku seperti itu? Apakah kau terganggu karena ada aku disini?_

 _Maafkan aku, aku tidak bisa menghilang dari pandanganmu sekarang. Karena jika aku pergi, mereka akan mulai berspekulasi hal hal mengerikan yang sialnya adalah benar ;_

 _Byun Baekhyun, telah mencintai rekan grupnya sendiri hingga ia hampir mati._

Menatap lautan manusia dan segala pencahayaan yang diarahkan pada dirinya, aku mendadak mengingat bagaimana dia menciumku kemarin malam.

 _"Byun Baekhyun," Aku tidak bisa melupakan bisikannya saat ia perlahan membawa tubuhnya untuk !endekat padaku, "Kurasa aku sudah kecanduan akan cintamu."_

Dia mengatakan itu ; lalu menciumku. Aku meyakinkan diri bahwa aku hanya sedang bermimpi—tapi dia benar benar menyatukan bibirnya dengan milikku. Dia bahkan membiarkan aku mendorongnya setelah itu, menangis seperti bocah bodoh.

 _"Mengapa?" Tangisku saat wajahnya terlihat sangat kosong, "Mengapa kau melakukan itu padaku?"_

Mengapa? Aku benar benar tidak memiliki jawaban untuk itu.

 _"Kau yang pertama kali mendorongku." Air mataku membanjiri, aku bahkan tidak peduli lagi bila member lain datang karena keributan yang kami buat, aku meraung dan menjauh namun dia masih terdiam, "Apakah kau pikir hatiku, adalah sesuatu yang bisa kau datangi kapan saja? Apakah kau pikir, kau bisa melakukan apapun padaku hanya karena aku mencintaimu?"_

 _Park Chanyeol akhirnya berkedip, sebelum berkata dengan lirih ;_

 _"Maafkan aku."_

 _Maafkan aku juga, aku—Aku hanya tidak ingin kau menyentuhku._

 _Aku terlalu kotor. Seluruh dunia tahu, aku kotor. Karena itu, tinggalkan aku seperti sebelumnya. Tinggalkan aku._

 _Biarpun aku sangat ingin, ada di genggamanmu._

* * *

 **...**

* * *

Setelah itu, Chanyeol tidak berusaha lagi menunjukkan rasa terima kasihnya ataupun berbicara denganku. Tidak juga memukulku, maupun mendorong sambil mengutukku. Seperti doaku yang setiap hari ku lirihkan, kami kembali ke tahap dimana kami seperti tidak saling mengenal— _seperti dulu_. Tapi aku tidak bisa bersyukur karena keadaannya sekarang jelas sudah berbeda.

Mereka masih mendatangiku, kadang. Aku tidak ingin lagi menghitung berapa orang sekelompok pria yang entah dari mana asalnya yang menjamah setiap inci dari tubuhku. Aku memilih memejamkan mata, ketika mereka memulai sentuhan pertama. Aku bahkan menyuruh salah satu dari mereka pada suatu waktu untuk memukul tengkukku agar aku tidak sama sekali mengetahui apa yang mereka lakukan— _dan bangun dengan rasa sakit di sekujur tubuh._

Saat ini, bahkan di hadapan ratusan juta penggemar yang meneriakkan nama kami, aku sama sekali tidak bisa tersenyum.

Karena rasanya sakit.

* * *

 **...**

* * *

"Byun."

Aku menoleh, menemukan Chanyeol berdiri di depan pintu kamar kami. Wajahnya memerah, sedikit cegukan, kutebak dia habis merayakan suksesnya konser dengan manager— _aku tidak ikut karena mereka mengizinkanku untuk istirahat lebih dulu._

Chanyeol melangkah limbung, tubuh tingginya menabrak dinding beberapa kali sehingga menimbulkan suara suara gaduh. Setelah beberapa langkah penuh racauan dan gumamannya, dia akhirnya berdiri di hadapanku. Tubuhnya yang menjulang itu menarikku agar aku ikut berdiri. Jika berdiri berhadapan seperti ini, aku baru tersadar bahwa Chanyeol telah berubah menjadi lelaki tinggi yang di inginkan semua orang— _berbeda sekali denganku._

"Halo, namamu Byun Baekhyun kan? Aku banyak mendengar tentangmu." Chanyeol terkekeh, "Salam kenal, aku Park Chanyeol. Kau bisa memanggilku Chanyeol saja. Kita rekan se agensi dan satu grup sekarang, bukankah itu suatu hal yang sangat bagus?"

Aku mengerutkan kening, namun tetap menatapnya, _apa yang sedang kau coba untuk lakukan?_

Chanyeol tersenyum miring, "Ini kan, yang kau mau? Kita mulai dari awal lagi, seperti saat pertama kali guru musik itu meminta kita dalam satu team. Aku akhirnya menyadari, aku lah yang terlalu egois. Aku brengsek, haha. Ya, itu aku. Aku memintamu untuk terus mencintaiku tapi aku tidak pernah memperlakukanmu dengan baik. Haha, lucu sekali. Aku pasti terlihat sangat bodoh sekarang."

Chanyeol menatapku dengan lebih dalam, lanjut berkata ;

"Maafkan aku. Untuk segala hal hal buruk yang kulakukan terhadapmu. Maafkan aku. Kau boleh lepas, kau tidak harus mencintaiku lagi. Masalah kecanduan yang ku katakan, lupakan saja. Kurasa saat itu aku sedang kehilangan akal sehat. Jadi, maafkan aku dan mari mulai dari awal lagi, saat kita adalah orang asing yang tidak sengaja bertemu."

Jantungku berdentum menyakitkan, tapi aku tahu aku harus tersenyum.

"Terima kasih. Aku tahu kau benar benar orang yang baik." Aku tersenyum palsu dan menyambut uluran tangannya yang sedari tadi di julurkan ; "Salam kenal kalau begitu, Park Chanyeol."

Seharusnya, saat aku mengatakan itu, aku harus melupakan segalanya. Perasaan perasaan bodoh yang kumiliki, segala luka dan segala perkataan yang pernah di ucapkan di hadapanku, semangkuk ramyeon yang dia, juga omurice yang di hangatkannya agar aku tidak kedinginan— _segalanya_. Tapi dengan setiap jengkal luka, noda, dan air mata yang telah ku habiskan karenanya, aku tidak melupakannya barang sedetik.

 _Termasuk, perasaanku. Mereka masih hati bodoh yang sama. Masih sepotong hati yang berharap suatu hari kau akan balas mencintaiku, bahkan biarpun itu hanya di mimpimu sekalipun._

"Apakah benar benar berakhir bagi kita?" Kudengar Chanyeol melirih. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang ia maksud dengan berakhir, sehingga kusimpulkan saja bahwa berakhir yang dia maksud adalah aku yang mencintainya dan dia yang selalu menolakku.

"Ya." Aku tersenyum, "Lagipula, aku _tidak_ menyukaimu seperti dulu lagi. Jangan khawatir."

* * *

 **...**

* * *

Lalu Chanyeol pergi seperti itu. Tanpa kata, tanpa adanya sorot mata yang berarti.

Aku tidak bisa tertidur. Aku hanya membiarkan tubuhku terbaring, menatap jendela kamar kami yang gelap. Disana, entah bagaimana, aku melihat Yejin dan Chanyeol dengan seorang gadis mungil kecil yang cantik. Aku seperti melihat sebuah keluarga yang bahagia. Diam diam, aku menangis karena rasanya sakit sekali melihat Chanyeol bahagia dengan Yejin disana.

Saat itu, seseorang masuk kamar dengan pintu yang berdebam. Aku memejamkan mata dan berpura pura tertidur karena aku tahu itu adalah Chanyeol.

Aku sempat berpikir dia akan berjalan ke kasurnya dan tidur namun nyatanya tidak seperti itu.

Dia duduk di sisi kosong dari kasurku. Beban tubuhnya yang kurasakan pada kasurku membuatku bertanya tanya apa yang sedang ia lakukan.

Tiba tiba, aku merasakan sebuah kecupan di pucuk suraiku. Aku menahan mati matian jantungku namun mereka berdegup keras sekali. Aku begitu ketakutan Chanyeol akan mendengarnya namun sepertinya dia tidak menyadari kalau Byun Baekhyun masih terbangun.

"Baekhyun.." Dia meracau, "Aku ingin mengatakan rahasiaku padamu."

Aku masih memejamkan mata, menunggu kalimat darinya.

"Sebenarnya, aku berbohong." Kudengar dia tertawa, "Aku berbohong—hik. Maafkan aku."

 _Siapa yang berbohong? Apa maksudnya? Mengapa dia meminta maaf?_

"Byun Baekhyun." Chanyeol memanggilku lagi— _tapi kita semua tahu aku tidak bisa menjawabnya sekarang._

"Aku sama sekali tidak ingin kembali ke awal. Aku tidak ingin—hik. Maafkan aku, aku tidak—hik, aku tidak.."

Hatiku meremang, dan kurasakan jemarinya menggulung rambutku—dan menyentuh sesuatu yang basah.

Aku membuka mataku sedikit untuk melihat apa yang ia lakukan pada rambutku dan ternyata dia—

"Aku juga tidak ingin menjadi orang yang mengerikan bagimu lagi. Tidak menjadi kekasih Yejin, tidak menjadi Chanyeol si Nation's boyfriend. Tidak."

— _Mencium rambutku._

Jantungku berdegup semakin cepat, berpacu dengan aliran darahku yang mulai berlomba mewarnai pipi.

"Baekhyun, aku punya satu rahasia besar yang baru kusadari kemarin. Kupikir aku harus membiarkanmu tahu secepatnya, tapi kau terus saja menghindariku."

Chanyeol merendahkan tubuhnya, bibirnya tepat berada di telingaku.

"Sebenarnya aku, sangat menyukaimu."

Dan dia mengecup keningku, tanpa menyadari aku mendengar seluruh perkataannya.

 _Jantungku, jangan berdegup. Jangan. Jangan berharap. Apa gunanya kau katakan itu sekarang? Kau sudah terlambat._

 _Kita sudah terlambat._

Kemudian ia pergi, berjalan gontai menuju kasurnya. Ketika kudengar ia mencapai kasur miliknya, barulah kurasakan air mata merebak pada pelupuk mataku.

Chanyeol, sebenarnya aku juga mempunyai rahasia.

 _Aku masih amat, sangat, mencintaimu._

* * *

 ** _LITTLE SCENE FOR NEXT CHAPTER  
_**

 ** _(Please looking foward for it.)_**

* * *

 _"Apa? Siapa yang kalian bicarakan?"  
_

 _"Aku tidak pernah menyangka bahwa dia akan pergi secepat ini."_

 ** _"Pembunuhan? Atau.. Sebuah percobaan bunuh diri?"_**

 _"Dia tampaknya tertekan, Chanyeol. Dia akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi seperti itu. Relakan dia."_

 _"Bagaimanapun mereka berkencan karena Baekhyun-Oppa kan? **Itu artinya, kali ini, adalah kesalahannya juga."**_

 _"Byun Baekhyun sampah, andaikan kau melarang Yejin dan Chanyeol untuk berkencan, semua ini tidak akan terjadi."_

 _"Oh, Kelinci kecil, kau masih punya nyali juga untuk bernyanyi di atas panggung."_

 ** _"Kalian dengar? Katanya Byun Baekhyun sedang depresi sekarang. Apakah kita keterlaluan terhadapnya?"_**

 _"Baekhyun, jangan dengarkan mereka. Kau tidak bersalah, kau tidak."_

 ** _"T—Tapi aku lelah. Mereka semua membenciku..." Kulihat Baekhyun menatapnya sedih, matanya yang indah itu berkaca biarpun langit Seoul gelap tanpa setitikpun cahaya ; "Aku lelah, Hyung."_**

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 **THANK(S) TO :**

 **(I'M SORRY FOR WRONG NAME(S), TYPO IN THIS CHAPTER, ETC.)**

 **byuneee | hulas99 | homohomoclub | bearkim | milkybaek | n3208007 | berrybyun | AlexandraLexa | Theresia341 | kamoey614 | Incandescence7 |megaku | fujokuu | twilightside | B Suprematics | OshimaMirai | chanbaekis | Ariannara | totheyeolandbaek | chimiesry**

 **((Terima kasih banyak atas dukungan kalian ! Maaf juga bila ada nama yang kelewat.))**

 **[A/N] Nah /poker face./**

Chapter besok adalah awal dari segala konflik. Jadi aku siapkan teaser(?) biar kalian penasaran sampai update-an selanjutnya /MUEHEHEH *slap/.

Buat readers ku yang jenius jenius, terima kasih sudah membaca chapter kemarin dan meninggalkan review. Banyak dari kalian yang sudah berhasil menebak mengapa Chanyeol bisa melakukan konferensi dan aku juga berharap kalian bisa berspekulasi kembali tentang apa yang sedang terjadi di bocoran next chapter. Harap bersabar untuk next chapter karena aku sudah masuk bulan bulan sibuk (Bahkan Senin ini aku akan TO). Maaf karena aku belum bisa memenuhi ekspetasi kalian dan fast update, I'm deeply regret. Aku janji kalau sudah selesai ujian, aku akan memberikan fast update dan chapter chapter yang lebih panjang * _bow._

Untuk kak **B Suprematics** yang request POV Chanyeol, aku bakal bikin POV Chanyeol untuk Chapter depan. Seperti yang kubilang kemarin, susah banget bikin POV Chanyeol. Mengapa? _First_ , karena aku orangnya moody-an, jadi aku harus benar benar punya mood yang bagus untuk nulis bagian Chanyeol yang kadang bikin aku mau ngerogotin hapeku sendiri karena kebrengsekan dia di ff ini—yang padahal diciptakan karakternya oleh diriku sendiri. _Second_ , dia ini tipe tipe yang gimana ya, tipe yang mau di aku tapi nggak mau ngaku(?). Yahhh intinya, dia itu susah buat di gambarin. Aku harus nyari referensi dan memperbaiki kalimat dari sudut pandang Chanyeol beberapa kali biar pas sama karakter dia yang brengsek tapi nagih(?). Dan _third_ , ini sebenarnya berlaku untuk semua ff ku, aku udah kelas akhir, yahh, aku sibuk. Banyak kegiatan, banyak materi yang harus kukejar. Tapi kuusahakan kok, mueheheh.

Tadinya aku update lagi untuk memastikan gaya bahasaku masih sama dengan yang sebelumnya—karena jarang nulis, aku takut gaya bahasaku berubah. Jadi sekarang, aku nyuri nyuri waktu buat nulis, nyuri waktu buat update juga.

Dan, karena itu, aku butuh semangat kalian T^T. Tolong semangati aku dengan meninggalkan saran yang berharga daripada hanya membaca dan meninggalkan nya begitu saja seenak jidat. Aku bukan gila review, cuman ngeliat antusiasme yang setiap chapter makin menipis, rasanya aku jadi hilang mood buat ngelanjutin proyek ff ku yang manapun.

 **So, Leave your review below?**


	8. WinterJun09 : Bye

**Halo, semua.**

 **WinterJun09 disini.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aku minta maaf harus muncul disini lagi untuk ke sekian kalinya.**

 **Melihat kebelakang, aku sangat amat berterima kasih atas segala yang telah kalian tulis di kolom review, semua dukungan, semua kekuatan, semua saran, semua kritik, yang kalian berikan padaku. Semua itu berharga sekali. Aku benar benar berterima kasih, sepenuh hatiku.**

 **.**

 **Tapi, aku menyadari ada sesuatu yang berbeda belakangan. Ada sesuatu dalam hatiku yang nggak lagi sama. Ada sesuatu sama pola tulisku. Ada sesuatu yang aneh dari gaya bahasaku. Aku nulis banyak, banyak sekali draft story baru. Oneshoot maupun Chapter. Banyak sekali. Tapi nggak satupun dari mereka yang bisa selesai. Mengapa? Karena aku merasa aneh. Ada yang aneh.**

 **.**

 **Kadang, aku baca lagi Stay With Me, atau chapter awal awal di Why Should I. Kadang aku mempertanyakan, kemana gaya bahasaku yang dulu? Kemana caraku menyampaikan sesuatu dengan seperti yang ada di story ku dulu?**

 **.**

 ** _intinya guys, ak_** **u pamit. Aku undur diri dari dunia per-ff-an...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERCANDA, NGEHEHEH!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HELLO GUYS, WINTERJUN09 IS HEREEEEE~!**

 _Aku minta maaf ya karena kembali dengan isi unfaedah seperti ini lagi. Tadinya kupikir aku bisa handle publish pelan pelan sambil belajar, tapi ternyata nggak bisa. Maaf._

 _._

 _Btw, curhatan yang diatas memang kisah nyata, kok, tapi nggak usah terlalu di pikirkan, Hehe. Itu buat icebreaking aja, oke?_

 _._

 _Ini hitungannya sudah akhir Maret, alias awal April. Saya sedih, karena harus mengucapkan kata **Hiatus** lagi ke kalian tapi harus tetap saya ucapkan(?). Untuk kalian yang bersedia menunggu sampai saya selesai UN SMP, terima kasih. Saya sangat mencintai kalian. Semoga di bulan Mei, saya bisa membawa story yang lebih baik lagi._

 _(iya, bener kok. Aku masih bau kencur. Bocah SMP, haha.)_

 **AKU CINTA KALIANNNN~!**

 **TERIMA KASIH ATAS PERHATIAN SEMUANYA!**

 **SAMPAI JUMPA DI MEI!**

 **..**

 _Oh iya, karena aku agak bersalah, sini kukasih potongan chapter berikutnya ;_

 _..._

 _"Apa yang kau—"_

 _"Baekhyun.." Aku bergumam lirih, menatapnya, "Aku—"_

 ** _"Aku—Mencintaimu."_**

 _Aku sedang menerima karmaku._

 _Menatap kosong jalanan, aku menunduk. Apakah dia masih menangis sekarang? Aku harap tidak._

 _Byun Baekhyun, apapun yang kau pikirakan sekarang, aku hanya ingin kau tahu ;_

 _ **Aku mencintaimu.**_

 _Dan merindukan senyummu, juga._

 _..._

 _"S—Siapa..?"_

 _".. Byun—"_

 _"Baekhyun-Oppa, benar?" Yejin terlebih dahulu berkata padaku, membuatku tertegun. **Bagaimana dia tahu?**_

 _Yejin tertawa paksa, "Aku tahu, aku tahu."_

 _"Kau memang mencintai Baekhyun-Oppa." Yejin tertawa lagi, lebih kasar dan kaku, "Tapi kau selalu menyangkalnya. Kau bisa berkata bahwa kau membencinya tapi matamu tidak bisa membohongi siapapun."_

 _..._

 _Aku hanya merasa seperti sebuah cangkang kosong._

 _..._

 **THANK YOU!**


	9. Chanyeol : Sirius

_Dia datang padaku seperti ;_

 _Hujan yang turun saat aku tidak membawa payung._

 _Dia membuatku harus berteduh,_

 _Dari segala rintik dan dinginnya._

 _Dia membuatku mengutuknya,_

 _Mendorongnya, memarahinya, lantas mengeluarkan amarahku padanya,_

 _Dia datang padaku seperti hujan._

 _Tapi perlahan, seperti bocah bodoh._

 _Aku baru menyadari bahwa aku menyukai hujan ini,_

 _Sedalam hujan itu mencintaiku._

 _Aku mencintai Byun Baekhyun, setelah sebelumnya aku mengutuknya ke neraka._

* * *

 **Why Should I**

 **Bagian kedelapan**

 **Chanyeol : Sirius**

* * *

"Chanyeol."

Aku menoleh, menemukan Yejin melambai padaku dengan riang. Aku merasa bersalah padanya karena nyatanya aku tidak seantusias itu bertemu dengannya.

 _Karena aku memikirkan seseorang yang lain._

".. Kau datang lebih cepat."

"Aku tidak ingin kau menunggu, Oppa."

Pembicaraan kami terhenti karena getaran di ponselku.

Aku melirik display name yang muncul, ternyata itu Kai. Aku mengabaikannya dan mematikan ponselku sebelum menaruhnya di atas meja.

"Jadi, kau sibuk belakangan?"

"Ah, tidak juga." Yejin tersenyum, ia merapihkan rambutnya ke belakang sehingga poni coklatnya yang menjuntai bersembunyi di belakang kepalanya.

 _Melihat itu, aku jadi mengingat dia ; Byun Baekhyun._

Pernah suatu kali, dia mewarnai rambutnya menjadi coklat juga. Dia menatapku dengan tatapan bersemu setiap hari dan sialnya saat itu, aku benar benar tidak mengerti mengapa dia menatapku seperti seekor anak anjing setiap hari.

 _Dia ingin aku menyadari bahwa dia mengubah warna rambutnya. Sehingga dia memegang rambutnya dengan sengaja beberapa kali. Tapi saat itu, aku bahkan tidak sadar bahwa dia lebih menyukai es krim strawberry daripada vanilla._

"Chanyeol?"

Aku tersentak. Menatap Yejin dengan terkejut.

"Apakah kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu?"

 _ **Ya.**_ "Tidak."

Senyumnya yang cantik merekah lagi, "Kalau begitu, bagaimana jika kau memilih poster film nya sekarang?"

* * *

 **...**

* * *

Sudah sangat larut ketika kami selesai menonton.

Aku mengendap-ngendap seperti sedang melakukan pencurian di dorm ku sendiri— _aku melakukannya karena tidak ingin mereka semua terbangun._ Ketika aku sampai di depan pintu kamar, anehnya, seluruh rasa lelah di tubuhku menghilang hanya karena melihat Byun Baekhyun duduk di pinggir kasur.

 _Dia,_ entah sejak kapan dia menjadi _power recharge_ bagiku.

"Ekhm."

Byun Baekhyun terkejut, tapi dia mengendalikan ekspresinya dengan baik. Ia tersenyum dan duduk lebih dalam ke kasurnya, tidak menatapku lagi.

Padahal aku ingin bertanya mengapa dia melamun.

"Kau sudah makan?"

Baekhyun tersentak, ia mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatapku dengan raut yang sama ;

"Sudah."

"Oh.." Aku menelan ludah karena rasanya canggung sekali, ".. Begitu."

"Ya." Dia melempar senyum lagi, kembali menatap sepatunya— _seakan sepasang sepatu itu lebih tampan dariku._

"Bagaimana perutmu?" Aku menaruh jaket di gantungan pintu dan berjalan masuk, "Kudengar dari Suho kau mengunjungi dokter beberapa hari lalu."

"Ya.." Baekhyun berbisik, "Semua baik."

 _Baguslah,_ "Kau harus menjaga kesehatanmu."

Baekhyun tidak menjawab, dia hanya mengulum senyumannya.

Aku melepaskan kemeja yang kupakai seharian dan duduk di pinggir kasur, sehingga sekarang kami berhadapan. Sesungguhnya aku merencanakan untuk membicarakan hal hal menarik padanya, namun segala topik yang sudah kususun di dalam otak buyar sekaligus ketika aku menemukan bercak bercak lembam di sekujur lengannya.

Lebih banyak dari yang terakhir kali.

 _Terlihat seperti, lembam merah-biru itu berasal dari tali dan bekas cengkraman tangan._

Aku meraih lengannya, ".. Mengapa kau masih memiliki memar ini?" Tanyaku, "Ini bahkan lebih banyak dari yang terakhir kali."

Baekhyun terkejut, menatapku panik dan berusaha melepaskan tangannya.

"Jawab aku." Aku mencengkram pergelangan tangannya dengan lebih erat, "Siapa yang melakukan ini padamu?"

"Chanyeol, lepaskan."

"Tidak, kau harus menjelaskannya terlebih dahulu kepadaku."

"Mengapa aku harus menjelaskan sesuatu padamu?" Byun Baekhyun bergetar saat mengucapkan itu, "Ini adalah lukaku, bukan lukamu! "

Aku tersentak saat dia menyentakkan tangannya dari cengkramanku. Lantas dia menyembunyikan tangannya di balik gendongan lengannya dan menunduk.

 _Terlihat seperti dia dipenuhi malu. Aku tidak mengerti mengapa._

"Baiklah." _Aku menyerah_ , "Berhati hatilah, lain kali."

Baekhyun masih menunduk bahkan ketika aku sudah tidur di atas kasurku. Beberapa jam setelahnya— _aku tidak bisa tertidur, jadi aku berpura pura melakukannya_ , aku mendengar suara tangis dari kamar mandi.

Baekhyun, aku tidak mengerti. Aku sudah berhenti menyakitimu, jadi sekarang siapa?

Siapa yang membuatmu hancur seperti ini..

 _... Selain aku?_

* * *

 **...**

* * *

"Chanyeol Oppa!"

"Oppa! Lihat kemari!"

"Kau sangat tampan!"

Aku tersenyum dan mereka semua kembali menjerit. Di atas panggung, Suho dan kami berdiri di hadapan mereka ; penggemar kami. Mereka membawa banner yang tinggi, beberapa dari mereka bertuliskan "CHANBAEK"

 _Tapi banner dengan tulisan itu, lebih sedikit dari terakhir kali._

Aku menunduk, bertanya tanya sejak kapan aku nyaman dengan namaku dan Baekhyun yang di satukan? Tidak menemukan jawaban di antara deru nafasku, aku akhirnya melirik dia ; Baekhyun. Dia terdiam di pinggir barisan, menatap tutup botol dan termenung seperti tidak memiliki pikiran.

 _Aku ingin tahu apa yang menganggu pikirannya._

Tapi mengetahui bahwa itu semua akan sia sia, aku mendengus. Baekhyun menoleh padaku karena sepertinya hembusan nafasku terdengar lewat microphone ; dia tersenyum padaku bersamaan dengan member lain.

Tapi senyumnya jelas berbeda.

 ** _Mereka kehilangan cahaya._**

* * *

 **...**

* * *

"Chanyeol, akhir akhir ini kau jarang bertemu dengan kekasihmu. Ada apa?"

Sihoon Lee, _dia manager kami_ , bertanya dengan penuh cemas saat dia melihatku duduk di dalam SUV.

"Tidak, aku hanya.." Menghela nafas, aku mengalihkan pandangan, ".. Terlalu lelah."

"Kau harus lebih memperhatikannya, kalau begitu."

".. Ya."

Manager Lee menyalakan mesin, mata tajamnya menilik dari spion sebelum bertanya, "Kemana kita akan pergi?"

Sebenarnya, aku benar benar lelah sehingga seharusnya dorm adalah satu satunya jawaban yang kuberikan. Tapi ketika aku memejamkan mata, secara tiba tiba aku teringat luka lembam di sekujur lengan Byun Baekhyun.

 _Luka luka itu, bagaimana perusahaan bisa begitu tenang dan seakan sudah mengetahui darimana semua lembam itu berasal?_ Aku merasakan gemuruh di dadaku, sebelum mulutku mendahului pikiran ; "Perusahaan."

"Apa? Untuk apa—"

"Bawa saja aku kesana, Hyung." Sihoon Hyung mengernyit, menatapku ragu dari spion dekat kemudi ; "Aku ingin bicara dengan direktur."

"Apa?! Jangan bercanda, kau kira—"

"Kalau kau tidak mau, turunkan aku disini. Seperti aku tidak bisa pergi kesana sendiri saja."

Di depan kemudi, Sihoon terdiam. Jadi, aku berpikir saja bahwa ia menyetujuinya. Aku berjalan keluar dari SUV dan membanting pintu gesernya yang mendadak terasa menyebalkan. Beberapa langkah setelahnya, aku merasakan tarikan di lengan bajuku. Aku menoleh dan menemukan Yejin dengan maniknya yang bersinar bahagia.

"Oppa?"

* * *

 **...**

* * *

Manager Yejin meminjamkan mobilnya padaku sehingga aku sekarang sedang berada di dalam van dengan Yejin. Mengendarai mobilnya ke agensi sementara gadis itu menatapku dengan binar mata seperti anak anjing di samping.

"Aku tidak tahu kau bisa mengendarai SUV."

Aku menggendikan bahu, "Semua pria di Korea bisa melakukannya."

"Benarkah?" Yejin tertawa, _entah karena fakta yang baru dia ketahui ataukah karena pertanyaannya barusan yang bodoh._

"Kita mau kemana, Oppa?" Gadis itu bertanya lagi, dan setiap kali dia bertanya dengan binar mata seperti itu, aku merasa sangat bersalah karena aku sama sekali tidak mengharapkan dia membuka pembicaraan di antara kami.

"Perusahaanku."

"Kau mau mengurus sesuatu?"

"Ya."

Yejin terdiam. Lama sekali sebelum dia mulai menunduk dan memilin kedua jemarinya yang ia letakkan di pangkuan. Kulirik dia mencuri pandang padaku, hanya sedikit, tapi kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya lagi pada pilinan jemarinya.

Aku membiarkannya begitu saja karena aku tidak tahu apa yang harus ku lakukan untuk menghindarkannya dari pemikiran yang benar— _bahwa aku tidak ingin dia membuka pembicaraan di antara kami._

 _Aku membiarkannya begitu saja karena aku tidak ingin dia tahu soal detak jantungku, yang entah mengapa kehilangan debaran di sekitarnya._

* * *

 **...**

* * *

Direktur menatapku tenang biarpun aku baru saja mendobrak pintu.

"Katakan padaku, sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi sekarang?"

"Apa?"

Aku menggertakkan gigi, marah dengan nadanya yang menyiratkan ketidakpedulian. Aku mendekat padanya beberapa langkah dan menunjuk tepat di matanya.

"Kau," Ujarku dengan penuh amarah dalam setiap nada, "Apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada Baekhyun?!"

"Memangnya apa yang sudah ku lakukan?"

Direktur menatapku dari balik kacamata bacanya, menarik pandangan dari tab bergambar merk ternama itu pada akhirnya.

 _Kau sudah melakukan banyak hal padanya, aku tahu._

"Kau membuatnya bekerja tanpa istirahat." Aku memulai, dengan mata yang masih menatapnya nyalang, "Kau membuatnya bernyanyi di bagian yang seharusnya bisa di ambil oleh member lain. Kau membuat jadwal latihannya penuh setiap waktu. Kau membuatnya melakukan kolaborasi sia sia yang akan menambah pundi emasmu tapi melelahkan dia. Kau memisahkan jadwalnya dari kami. Kau membuat dia mendapatkan kegiatan solo lebih sering dan dia bahkan tidak ikut pemeriksaan kesehatan rutin bulan lalu sehingga dia tidak bisa mendeteksi flu lambungnya lebih awal. Dan sekarang, dia muncul di kamar, termenung dan menatap lengannya yang penuh dengan memar merah dan biru."

Aku terengah, kehilangan oksigen untuk beberapa saat tapi yang paling membuatku terganggu adalah ; sesak di hatiku saat mengatakannya. Direktur menatapku dengan satu alis terangkat dan aku mengepalkan tangan agar tidak melempar tinju mentah mentah ke wajahnya saat itu juga.

"Kau tahu sebanyak itu." Direktur bergumam, "Sejak kapan kau begitu memperhatikan Byun Baekhyun?"

"Jawab aku, presiden direktur yang terhormat." Aku menggertak lagi, di hadapan seseorang yang dulunya ku hormati seperti ayah sendiri, "Sebelum aku menghancurkan mejamu "

Direktur tertawa, menjilat bibirnya kemudian. Dia akhirnya meletakkan benda yang ia pegang dan benar benar menatapku penuh. Dari matanya, aku melihat kilatan aneh yang seakan menantangku untuk memukulnya.

"Lalu," Katanya setenang lautan, "Yang mana dari itu yang menganggumu? Yang mana dari semua itu yang melibatkan dirimu?"

Aku terdiam.

"Itu bukanlah urusanmu." Direktur tersenyum miring, "Itu semua adalah urusan Byun Baekhyun, bukan urusanmu."

"Tapi aku tidak bisa tinggal diam melihatnya—"

"Kau bisa." Direktur tersenyum, senyum manis yang ia keluarkan dari otak liciknya yang hanya bisa memproses jumlah uang, "Kau melakukannya dua tahun lalu. Sekarang lakukan seperti dahulu, berpura puralah kau tidak tahu, kau tidak perlu menghabiskan waktumu dengan mengatakan hal yang sia sia."

 _Apa maksudnya?_ Aku mengernyit dan kurasakan gigiku bergmeletuk.

"Kau—"

"Lagipula, semua yang Byun Baekhyun lakukan saat ini adalah demi dirimu.." Senyum culasnya semakin naik sehingga dahinya mengkerut, ".. Bukankah begitu?"

Jantungku berdentum secara menyakitkan saat ia mengatakan sepotong fakta yang tidak bisa lagi kusangkal.

 _Semua ini, karena aku._

Tapi dia tidak pantas. _Tak akan pernah pantas untuk menerima semua perlakuan itu demi seorang pecundang sepertiku._

* * *

 **...**

* * *

Hari semakin gelap dan aku berpura pura tidak tahu jalan pulang.

Aku termenung di halte seperti orang bodoh. Tidak mempedulikan apapun, hanya duduk disana tanpa satupun bersamaku. Aku menatap kosong bus yang dipenuhi orang orang, menatap mereka yang naik dan turun dari kendaraan, menatap remaja yang memakai make up dan berteriak ; "Aku cinta Baekhyun -Oppa!"

 ** _Baekhyun._**

 _Sejak kapan aku begitu memikirkan dia?_ Aku tidak tahu. Aku hanya berharap dia baik baik saja. **_Karena dia banyak terluka karena aku_**. Sebenarnya siapa aku? _**Aku adalah seseorang yang hanya bisa membuat orang lain terluka.**_

Mungkinkah, jika saat itu, jika aku dan Baekhyun tidak audisi bersama sama, mungkinkah saat ini kami akan tetap seperti dulu? Berbagi sekarton roti dan satu pak yogurt di luar minimarket, atau meniup tteobokki bersama sama sebelum mengeluh karena kue beras itu terlalu panas. Mungkinkah, bila Byun Baekhyun tidak debut di grup yang sama denganku, aku tidak akan pernah tahu tentang perasaannya padaku, dan kami akan tetap menjadi teman baik. Kami akan bertemu, atau menginap di rumah masing masing. _Mungkinkah?_

Mungkinkah, jika Byun Baekhyun tidak mencintaku, dia akan menemukan seorang gadis manis dengan rambut bergelombang— _salah satu favoritnya dulu_. Lalu mereka akan menikah di bawah Tuhan dan dentang lonceng gereja. Mereka akan memiliki seorang buah hati yang akan memanggil Baekhyun dengan sebutan 'Ayah'. Mereka akan menjadi keluarga bahagia seperti ayah dan ibuku, mereka akan terberkati.

 _Byun Baekhyun_ , aku menyenandungkan namanya dalam hati, _Bagaimana kabarmu sekarang? Saat menatap langit sekarang, aku hanya bisa memikirkanmu._

Langit Seoul yang kelam, aku menatapnya lamat dan menemukan Baekhyun tersenyum padaku dari sana. Aku balas tersenyum seperti orang gila. Mengabaikan beberapa remaja yang mulai menatap ke arahku karena tudung hoodie ku terjatuh ke belakang.

 _Aku bertanya tanya, seberapa banyak kau membenciku?_

 _Di pikiranku, kata 'Jalang' yang kuucapkan berkali kali padanya datang dan mengisi gendang telingaku seperti hukuman._

 _Ah, pasti banyak sekali._ Aku tersenyum sedih.

 _Byun Baekhyun,_ aku memanggil namanya lagi, _aku sering sekali membuatmu menangis._

Remaja remaja itu membuat suara gaduh, tapi aku tidak cukup peduli untuk pergi dari sana.

 _Aku menolakmu berkali kali, mendorongmu menjauh, aku mengutukmu, lalu aku berubah padamu. Aku terlihat seperti bajingan bodoh yang di tinggalkan kekasihnya._ _Tapi itulah aku, bajingan bodoh._

Aku terkekeh, miring.

 _Byun Baekhyun_ , Aku baru menyadari bahwa namanya begitu manis, _aku rasa aku—_

"Bukankah itu Baekhyun-Oppa? Hwaa! Berarti yang duduk disana benar Chanyeol-Oppa!"

Aku menurunkan pandangan dan manikku langsung melihat dia. Byun Baekhyun dengan satu tangan di saku, menatap padaku.

 _—Aku rasa aku mencintaimu lebih daripada yang aku rencanakan sebelumnya._

Halte menjadi lebih gaduh, orang orang berkerumun dan Baekhyun segera menggenggam tanganku untuk bangkit sedangkan telingaku di penuhi suara shutter kamera. Kami berhasil keluar dari kerumunan dan kudengar Bekhyun menggumamkan kata maaf setiap kali ia melewati para penggemar.

Dia terus menarikku, sampai kami ada di depan SUV miliknya. Ia melepaskan genggamannya tapi aku meraihnya lagi, mengenggamnya erat sehingga dia menatapku dengan canggung.

"Apa yang kau—"

"Baekhyun.." Aku bergumam lirih, menatapnya, "Aku—"

 ** _"Aku—Mencintaimu."_**

Dia berbalik, melepaskan tangannya dariku dan masuk ke dalam SUV nya. Setelah menatapku sekali. Saat SUV miliknya menghilang di perempataan jalan, aku baru menyadari bahwa saat aku mengatakan itu, dia menangis.

Dia meninggalkanku di pinggir jalan, sama seperti ketika aku meningalkannya di kamar kami saat itu.

 ** _Aku sedang menerima karmaku._**

Menatap kosong jalanan, aku menunduk. Apakah dia masih menangis sekarang? _Aku harap tidak._

Byun Baekhyun, apapun yang kau pikirkan sekarang, aku hanya ingin kau tahu ;

 _Aku mencintaimu._

 _Dan merindukan senyummu, juga._

Jadi, tersenyum padaku.

Agar kita bisa melupakan semua yang terjadi.

"Aku akan mengakhiri semua ini untukmu.." Aku bergumam lalu berjalan berlawanan dengan mobil yang melaju, mengeluarkan ponsel dan mencari kontak dengan nama Yejin yang biasanya tampil sebagai nomor paling atas di kolom ' _Recent'_ —Namun sekarang tidak lagi.

Ketika nada sambung terdengar putus putus, aku menghela nafas dan duduk di bangku taman. Menyenderkan tubuh.

Dia akhirnya mengangkat panggilan ketika nada monoton itu terulang lebih jelas.

"Temui aku." Kataku langsung, "Aku ingin bicara, hanya denganmu."

Dan aku menutupnya, hanya seperti itu.

* * *

 **...**

* * *

 _ **Aku pasti sudah gila.**_

Karena jika aku tidak, aku pasti tidak mungkin memanggil Yejin dan memutuskan dirinya seperti ini.

Karena jika aku tidak, aku pasti merasa bersalah karena telah membuat gadis di hadapanku ini menangis.

Karena itu, aku sudah gila. Karena aku sama sekali tidak merasa menyesal atau bersalah karena telah membuat Yejin menangis di hadapanku. Make-Up nya luntur, aku meringis dalam hati karena aku tahu dia berusaha keras untuk memoles seluruh bedak itu. Ia menatapku lewat matanya yang tertutup oleh softlens, menatapku seakan aku adalah bajingan bodoh yang sedang bercanda.

"A—Apa maksudmu..?" Dia terisak lagi, putus putus bertanya sambil mengarahkan jarinya ke hoodieku, menggenggamnya.

"Maaf." Perlahan aku meraih tangannya dan menggenggamnya, "Aku tidak bisa melanjutkan ini lagi."

"M—Mengapa?" Yejin tersedu, maniknya yang indah itu terlihat buruk dengan maskara yang berceceran tapi dia tetap cantik, seperti dulu. Dia tidak berubah, rambutnya masihlah rambut berwarna coklat yang sama, masih dengan gelombang indah yang sama. Satu satunya yang berbeda disini adalah degupan jantungku yang sudah hilang entah kemana.

"A—Apa karena aku sudah tidak cantik?" Suaranya nyaris putus asa, "A—Apa karena fans-mu mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Yejin," Aku menunduk, menatap matanya. "Kau cantik, sungguh. Dan aku tidak masalah dengan perkataan orang lain terhadap diriku."

"Lalu apa?!" Ia memukul dadaku sekali, terisak lagi kemudian.

 _ **"Aku..—"**_

 _ **"—Menyukai seseorang yang lain.."**_

Isakannya terhenti.

Ia menatapku, masih dengan matanya yang merah dan bengkak, masih dengan bibir merah muda nya yang terbuka sedikit.

"S—Siapa..?"

Siapa? Aku terdiam beberapa saat. Pikiranku mengulang, mengulang kejadian dimana aku mendorong Baekhyun, dimana aku mengutuk dan menendangnya menjauh, dimana aku memakinya dan dia akan terlihat ingin menangis tapi ia menahannya. Dimana dia berterimakasih atas semangkuk mie instant hangat dan memintaku agar tidak pergi.

".. Byun—"

"Baekhyun-Oppa, benar?" Yejin terlebih dahulu berkata padaku, aku tertegun. _Bagaimana dia tahu?_

Yejin tertawa paksa, "Aku tahu, aku tahu."

Aku tidak bisa menjawab.

"Kau memang mencintai Baekhyun-Oppa." Yejin tertawa lagi, lebih kasar dan kaku, "Tapi kau selalu menyangkalnya. Kau bisa berkata bahwa kau membencinya tapi matamu tidak bisa membohongi siapapun."

Yejin mengusap air matamya, "Aku selalu berpikir bahwa aku bisa, aku bisa menjadikanmu milikku sepenuhnya. Karena dia pria sedangkan aku wanita. Aku bisa menggenggammu kapanpun sementara dia tidak."

"Tapi aku tahu, aku pasti akan kalah pada akhirnya." Ia tersenyum, "Maafkan aku. Aku pasti terlihat sangat bodoh, kan?"

"T—Tidak, maafkan aku."

"Chanyeol," Yejin mendongak, ia memilin jemarinya di sela jariku dan menatapku dengan matanya yang cantik, "Aku mengerti. Terima kasih untuk beberapa tahun ini."

Aku terdiam.

Dan masih terdiam ketika Yejin pergi dengan managernya.

 ** _Aku hanya merasa seperti sebuah cangkang kosong._**

 **...**

Baekhyun tidak ada di dorm ketika aku kembali.

* * *

 **...**

* * *

Keesokan harinya, rumor menyebar. Agensi menyuap wartawan mati matian agar tidak menyebarkan foto dimana aku dan Yejin bertemu malam itu. Malam dimana Yejin menangis untuk pertama kalinya, karena aku.

Akun SNS ku banjir sekali lagi. Manager berkali kali bertanya apakah dia harus mengunci kolom komentar tapi aku berkata 'biarkan saja' karena aku sama sekali tidak terganggu.

 _Yang sekarang menggangguku adalah keberadaan Byun Baekhyun._

Dia tidak pulang ke dorm semalaman, dan hari ini juga. Dia menghilang. _Apa aku terlihat seburuk itu sehingga dia tidak lagi ingin menatap wajahku?_

"—Yeol?"

Aku tersentak.

Suho menatapku dengan kening berkerut, "Masih terlalu pagi untuk melamun." Tegurnya.

"Jangan khawatirkan rumor itu, Hyung." Kyungsoo ikut menyahut dari balik pintu kulkas,"Mereka akan menghilang dalam beberapa hari."

"Ya." _Walaupun aku tidak mengkhawatirkan itu_ , "Terima kasih."

"Omong-Omong, bagaimana Yejin?" Kris membalik halaman majalah sambil bertanya, "Apa kau sudah menelponnya?"

 ** _Aku teringat kata kata yang kuucapkan kemarin._**

"Kurasa dia tidak ingin aku menelponnya."

"Apa? Bagaimana bisa?" Suho tertawa, "Dia kekasihmu."

Kris menurunkan majalahnya saat dahinya mengerut heran, "Apa kalian bertengkar?"

Kyungsoo menyimpan atensinya pada kami juga, akhirnya meletakkan barang barang dapur yang dia genggam sedari tadi.

"Kami berakhir, semalam."

Selama beberapa detik, kupikir aku akan mendengar omelan Suho ataupun amarah Kris, tapi tidak. Yang kudengar hanyalah helaan nafas dan sedikit rasa terkejut.

"Yah," Kris menggendikkan bahu, kembali menatap majalahnya, "Jadi rumor itu bukan sekedar rumor."

Suho menepuk bahuku kemudian, sebelum berjalan ke dapur untuk membantu Kyungsoo.

 _Bagaimana mereka bisa merespon sesantai itu?_ Aku menherutkan kening.

"Kami sudah menduganya." Kris, seperti bisa membaca pikiranku, menjawab.

".. Bagaimana?" _—Bagaimana kalian bisa?_

"Semua di dunia bisa berbohong." Kris tersenyum, "Tapi hanya satu yang tidak."

".. Apa?"

"Mata seseorang."

 _—"Kau memang mencintai Baekhyun-Oppa." Yejin tertawa lagi, lebih kasar dan kaku, "Tapi kau selalu menyangkalnya. Kau bisa berkata bahwa kau membencinya tapi matamu tidak bisa membohongi siapapun."_

"Kalau begitu, kau juga tahu..?" _—Kau juga tahu siapa yang kucintai sekarang?_

Kris tersenyum, sekali lagi. Walaupun maniknya tajam menatap majalah, aku yakin dia masih melirikku dan memberiku sebuah pandangan.

"Bagaimana kami tahu jika bukan kau yang menunjukkannya?"

Aku terdiam.

* * *

 **...**

* * *

Seperti yang sudah kuduga sebelumnya, cepat atau lambat, aku akan dipanggil ke kantor yang kudatangi kemarin.

Pria paruh baya itu masih duduk disana, masih tenang, puntung rokoknya ia hisap dan di hembuskan sehingga ruangan ini penuh dengan asapnya selama beberapa saat. Ia menatapku dari balik majalah dengan wajahku sebagai cover utamanya— _Berita yang menampilkan rumor itu._

"Tidak ingin mengucapkan sesuatu?"

"Aku minta maaf."

"Hanya itu?" Ia mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Ya."

Dia menghela nafas. Seakan mempersiapkan dirinya untuk memuntahkan seluruh amarah yang menjangkit di tubuhnya.

"Kau pasti sudah gila."

 _Ya, hanya kau yang tahu seberapa gila-nya aku karena perasaanku sekarang._

"Kau benar benar gila." Presiden Direktur Jang tertawa— _tawa yang sumbang sekali._ Dia berjalan mendekat sambil menaruh kedua kepalan tangannya di dalam saku celana bahan miliknya.

"Ap kau tahu apa yang terjadi dengan sahamku sekarang?" Dia berujar lagi, menghentikan tawanya, "Apa kau tahu sudah berapa investor yang menghubungiku hari ini?"

"Maafkan aku."

"Aku tidak butuh maafmu, bodoh!" Ia membentak. Akhirnya, amarahnya meletus keluar. Urat di sepanjang lehernya tampak seperti aliran lava di mataku, dia seperti gunung berapi purba yang terbangun dari tidurnya yang damai. Meletus.

"Kau tahu seberapa sulit aku meyakinkan mereka untuk membiarkanmu melakukan konferensi?! Apa kau tahu?!" Ia meludahi lantai, "Inilah sebabnya aku tak suka memberi makan bajingan seperti kalian! Kalian selalu seenaknya saja! Harusnya kalian tidak kupungut dari jalanan! Lebih baik kalian menjadi gelandangan saja sekalian!"

Dadanya naik turun, ia memegang kepalanya dan berjalan mundur sehingga terduduk di kursinya karena terantuk.

"Aku bisa gila.." Desahnya parau, "Aku bisa gila.."

Selama beberapa menit, aku berdiri disana. Menunduk, dan membalas setiap kata yang dia ucapkan dengan dua patah kata, ** _maafkan aku_**. Aku tahu, ini semua adalah kesalahanku. Sekarang rumor itu menyebar cepat seperti api dan agensi kewalahan untuk mengatasinya. Aku mengerti, karena itu aku meminta maaf.

Tapi aku, sama sekali tidak menyesal.

 _Karena aku tidak memikirkan apapun._

Aku tidak memikirkan apapun saat Presdir Jang mulai mengumpatiku, atau saat dia memecahkan gucci antik kesayangannya yang seharga dua unit apartemen di Myeongdong. Tidak juga saat dia melemparkan seluruh fotoku dan Yejin yang di ambil oleh paparazzi tepat ke wajahku. Tidak.

 _Aku tidak memikirkan apapun._

Karena yang kupikirkan sekarang hanyalah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun, yang sedang berdiri di luar ruangan presdir, beberapa meter dari tempatku. Menatapku dengan maniknya yang kosong, biarpun aku tahu ada sedih disana.

Baekhyun, _Aku berusaha berbicara dari mataku_ , Aku merindukanmu.

Baekhyun, tidak menjawab. Aku bahkan ragu dia benar benar menatapku atau hanya termenung tanpa jiwanya disana. Aku memicing saat dia melangkah pergi, setelah di rangkul oleh salah seorang pria yang sama sekali tidak aku kenal.

 _Baekhyun, dengan siapa dia?_

* * *

 **...**

* * *

Aku terburu buru. Berlari dengan peluh memenuhi wajahku tepat pada pukul tiga pagi. Ketika melihat dorm masih memiliki cahaya, aku mempercepat tungkaiku dan segera masuk ke sana untuk—

"Chanyeol!" _Itu Suho._

 _—Bertemu Baekhyun._

Tapi aku tidak melihatnya, dimana dia? Seluruh member ada di ruang tengah, tapi dimana dia?

"Kenapa kau pulang sendirian?" Kyungsoo mengernyitkan dahi, "Tidak bersama Baekhyun-Hyung?"

Kai tertawa, masih memainkan playstationnya, "Dengan Baekhyun? Yang benar saja, Hyung."

"Kau tidak bertemu dengan Baekhyun-Hyung, Chanyeol?" Sehun balas bertanya.

"A—Apa?" _Baekhyun tidak ada disini? Kupikir dia sudah kembali karena gedung agensi sudah sepi sekali._

"Lupakan saja. Lagipula aku sudah menghubungi manager untuk mencari Baekhyun." Kris melipat majalah yang anehnya selalu dia baca setiap waktu, "Pergilah mandi, dan segera tidur."

Xiumin Hyung menepuk pundakku sebentar sebelum pergi ke kamarnya.

Aku ditinggalkan di ruang tengah dengan pikiran yang kosong.

* * *

 **...**

* * *

 _Mengapa kau menghindariku?_

 _Sebenci apa dirimu sekarang, sehingga aku tidak bisa melihat dirimu lagi?_

 _Mengapa kau bersembunyi dariku?_

 _Apakah, benar benar tidak ada celah bagiku untuk sepatah maaf darimu?_

Aku tidak tahu.

Tertidur di ruangan sendirian seperti ini membuatku memikirkan banyak hal. Setiap pikiran yang kumiliki mengambil sepotong demi sepotong bagian dari diriku dan membuatku merasa seperti seonggok botol kaca yang kosong.

Ada banyak sekali, hal yang igin kutanyakan. Tapi dengan kenyataan bahwa aku sendirian, aku tidak dapat menahan untuk tidak tertawa dan berujung memikirkan segala sendiri seperti ini.

 _.. Semua hanya terasa amat hampa._

Mengapa? **Aku tidak tahu.**

Dimana Baekhyun sekarang? Apakah dia sudah mengisi perutnya? Seoul sangat dingin ketika malam datang, apakah dia bahkan ingat untuk membawa mantelnya?

 **Aku juga tidak tahu.**

Saat aku menatap langit langit, aku melihat sesuatu. Itu diriku dan Baekhyun, berdua di depan sebuah cafe, salah satu masa dimana kami masih baik baik saja. Dimana kami masih jauh dari tangan tangan para pemangsa uang, dimana kami masih berjuang demi hidup kami sendiri.

 _Baekhyun dan musim semi yang tak pernah bisa kulupakan._

 _ **Dia duduk di sampingku dengan tangannya yang mengenggam erat sekepal roti. Wajahnya yang bersemu menunduk malu malu sambil mencuri tatap padaku—dia benar benar manis.**_

 _ **"Apa yang akan kau lakukan saat liburan nanti?"**_

 _ **"A—Apa?" Dia terkejut, tersentak sehingga punggungnya terdorong mundur beberapa inci.**_

 _ **Aku terkekeh akan responnya, "Liburan akhir pekan, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"**_

 _ **Dia mengambil gigitan kecil dari rotinya sebelum menjawab, "Aku.. Tidak tahu."**_

 _ **Kami terdiam sejenak, sehingga angin yang kencang dapat mengambil celah diantara kami.**_

 _ **"Mungkin, aku akan mengamati bintang. Kau tahu, ini musim semi, ada banyak sekali bintang indah yang muncul di malam hari jika kau melihatnya baik baik." Dia dengan hati hati menambahkan, "Mau melihatnya bersama?"—Dan diakhiri dengan penawaran setulus itu.**_

 _ **Aku yang dulu, si bodoh brengsek yang telah hidup di masa remajanya dengan menganggap Yejin adalah pusat segala rotasinya, menggeleng dengan seenak jidat. Aku menolak ajakannya, semudah itu.**_

 _ **Pasti rasanya sedih sekali, bukan?**_

 _ **"Maaf, Baek. Aku memiliki janji dengan Yejin." Si brengsek yang sialnya adalah aku itu berujar dengan santai, "Kami berencana untuk menghabiskan liburan akhir pekan dengan orangtuanya. Kami akan camping bersama dengan kakakku juga."**_

 _ **"Ah," Dia tersenyum—walaupun aku tahu itu adalah sebuah senyuman paksa, "Pasti seru sekali."**_

 _ **Aku menyadari tatapannya yang berubah. Aku sadar dan tahu sekali mengapa dia berubah sendu seperti itu. Itu semua karena dia tidak memiliki hubungan yang baik dengan keluarganya. Kakaknya yang selalu dibanggakan serta kedua orangtuanya yang mana tidak pernah menganggap dirinya ada. Dia seperti setitik kecil tinta diantara ribuan kosakata. Dia sendirian. Aku tahu dia mungkin akan kesepian saat liburan akhir pekan yang seharusnya kau habiskan dengan keluarga dan orang orang yang kau sayangi.**_

 _Tapi saat itu aku jahat sekali 'kan?_

 _Karena aku bahkan tidak menawarinya untuk ikut dalam liburan kami._

 _ **Aku ini, jahat sekali.**_

 _ **Saat malam datang, aku menatap langit yang penuh dengan sesuatu yang berkerlip. Sekeras apapun aku untuk mencoba, aku tetap berakhir dengan jatuh ke lamunanku sambil menatap ribuan rasi bintang yang tersebar di atas kepalaku.**_

 _ **Hari itu, bintang paling terang yang muncul di tengah gelap malam dan gundah di hatiku adalah Sirius, bintang yang bersinar berani walaupun sendirian—seperti dirimu.**_

 _ **Aku memiliki keluarga, seorang kekasih yang mencintaiku, dan dunia yang selalu baik terhadapku. Aku memilikinya. Bahkan melihat malam seperti ini, aku masih di temani dengan keramaian dan kehangatan.**_

 _ **Tapi bagaimana dengan dia?**_

 _ **Kita bahkan tidak tahu apa sekarang dia sedang menangisi Sirius dengan suara tertahan—agar tidak ada seorang-pun yang menyadari kepedihan hatinya.**_

Lalu kemudian, ponselku berdering, aku membiarkannya karena benar benar tidak memiliki niat untuk berbicara dengan siapapun sekarang— _kecuali dengan dia._ Nada dering yang memekakkan itu berhenti hanya untuk tersambung lagi kemudian—mengangguku. Aku akhirnya meraihnya dengan separuh hati, baru menyadari bahwa pemanggil yang mengangguku adalah Kim Yejin, dia pasti mengira bahwa ini belum cukup malam untuk berhenti menganggu waktu istirahat orang lain.

Sedikit kesal, aku mengangkatnya dengan terlalu banyak bentakan dalam gerakan.

"Halo?"

Tidak terdengar jawaban selama beberapa saat, tapi aku hanya terdiam.

".. Oppa." Akhirnya dia berkata. Nafasnya memburu, aku tidak bisa menebak dimana dia sekarang tapi kudengar raungan _Air Conditioner_ yang keras sekali.

"Ada apa?"

Dia terdiam lagi hingga aku ragu harus melanjutkan percakapan ini atau tidak.

".. Maafkan aku."

Setelah itu, sambungan terputus.

Sesuatu mengangguku, seakan itu bukan sekedar sambungan telepon yang diputuskan, tapi juga seseuatu yang lain.

 _ **Seakan segala sesuatu yang pernah kami alami, diputuskan saat itu juga.**_

* * *

 **...**

* * *

Aku kembali ke neraka itu.

Kupikir, saat aku terbangun di pagi hari, semua akan baik baik saja. Tapi tidak. Terlalu banyak hal yang tidak baik baik saja. Aku kembali merasa seperti botol kosong yang diombang ambingkan kemanapun. Terlempar ke sudut hanya untuk kembali lagi ke tengah dari pusaran samudra. Aku merasa sangat kosong, sangat kehilangan arah.

 _"Chanyeol, kau harus kuat."_

 _"Ini adalah keputusannya. Kau harus hormati dia."_

 _"Dia sempat kritis selama beberapa saat tetapi dia tidak memilih untuk bertahan, maafkan kami."_

 _"Perusahaan akan menangani rumor, kau harus segera menuju rumah sakit dan menemui presdir. Presdir akan mengatur konferensi untukmu agar kau bebas dari segala tuduhan."_

 _"Tenang saja, Chanyeol. Semua ini bukan salahmu."_

 **.. Hal bodoh apa yang sedang kalian katakan?**

Aku menatap lurus ke depan, menatap Yejin yang terbujur kaku di atas ranjang, darah ada dimana-mana, ada ribuan wartawan disini dan seluruh member kecuali Baekhyun mengelilingiku. Mereka berpikir bahwa mereka akan memberiku kekuatan tapi nyatanya aku tidak membutuhkan kekuatan apapun.

Yejin, dia dikelilingi darah, namun biarpun begitu, wajahnya yang putih tetap bersih tanpa sepercikpun noda. Dia memakai baju serba putih dengan selimut yang putih juga—menutupi setengah wajahnya. Mereka bilang dia sudah meninggal, tapi aku tidak percaya.

Tidak mungkin 'kan? Seseorang yang menghubungiku semalam tidak mungkin mati secepat ini.

Presdir diam, tepat disampingku. Nafasnya menerpa telingaku dengan tenang, aku bertanya tanya emosi apa yang sekarang dia miliki di hatinya sehingga dia bisa mengeluarkan kepalsuan yang sebesar itu.

"Kita akan melakukan konferensi. Katakan bahwa kau dan Yejin tidak memiliki kontak selama dua hari akibat dari jadwal kalian dan kau sama sekali tidak mengetahui rencana nya untuk mengakhiri hidup konyolnya seperti ini."

".. Tidak."

"Apa kau gila?! Kau harus cepat melakukannya. Apakah perlu kutunjukan artikel artikel sampah yang sudah mencemari namamu dan juga saham perusahaanku?"

"Seseorang baru aja kehilangan nyawanya disana." Aku menatapnya marah, "Dan kau masih berbicara soal nama baik? Soal saham? Apa kau sedang bercanda atau memang aku yang gila?!"

Presdir akhirnya terdiam. Kudengar dia menggerutu dan mengeluarkan rokok dari saku celananya, mematik apinya dan pergi.

Suho menatapku dengan khawatir sebagai gantinya.

".. Chanyeol, Yejin mengatakan sesuatu sebelum percobaan bunuh dirinya."

Aku menoleh tak berminat.

".. Dia melakukan siaran lansung di akun SNS miliknya dan—" Suho menyerahkan ponselnya, "—Dia menyebut nama Baekhyun beberapa kali..."

 **Apa?**

Aku merebut ponsel yang ia julurkan padaku dan memutar rekaman siaran langsung yang entah didapatkan Suho dari mana. Disana, Yejin terduduk sendirian di lantai. Di belakangnya, dua pendingin ruangan berdiri di belakangnya—sekarang aku tahu mengapa begitu dia menelponku semalam, suara _air conditioner_ terdengar amat keras sehingga kupikir dia sedang berada di luar ruangan.

Dia memakai baju berwarna putih, rambutnya di urai berantakan dan begitu juga make up miliknya yang sama berantakannya. Dia tersenyum pada kamera tapi aku tahu matanya tidak. Dia menyapa beberapa fansnya dengan kata kata manis tapi lebih banyak terdiam.

Sampai kemudian siaran langsungnya dipenuhi oleh komentar komentar buruk. Beberapa menyertakan namaku dalam komentarnya. Beberapa memakinya jalang yang membuka kaki padaku. Beberapa memakinya bahwa suaranya bahkan lebih buruk daripada burung gagak dan cara berjalannya yang mengangkang seperti bebek. Beberapa lainnya bertengkar dengan Anti-fans. Tapi tak ada satupun dari mereka yang memberi semangat maupun _'apakah kau baik baik saja'_ pada Yejin— _Gadis malang yang kini menatap sedih pada kamera._

 _"Halo semua."_ Dia berkata, _"Ini Yejin. Maafkan aku sudah muncul disini dan mengotori SNS kalian, maafkan aku."_

Aku menatap pada kolom komentar dan mereka masih melontarkan kalimat kalimat kasar.

 ** _Jadi, yang kau terima selama ini bukan hanya cinta..?_**

 ** _Apakah aku sudah membiarkanmu berjuang sendirian..?_**

 _"Belakangan cuaca mulai dingin.. Aku pergi ke taman beberapa kali dan berjalan disana, dan aku baru menyadari pada musim seperti ini, akan ada lebih banyak bintang yang muncul di angkasa. Ah, jadi teringat dulu, Baekhyun Oppa dan aku pernah berjanji akan melihat bintang bersama sama."_

Aku mengernyit,

 _"Omong omong, aku sangat merindukan Baekhyun-Oppa. Dia adalah malaikat yang sangat baik, aku sangat mencintainya."_

Yejin mengusap matanya, sesaat.

 _"Dia mengenalkanku pada Chanyeol.. Dia membantuku. Kami akhirnya menjadi kekasih dan dia membantu kami bicara pada perusahaan untuk dapat melakukan konferensi. Baekhyun-Oppa, aku sangat berterima kasih padamu. Tanpa kau, aku dan Chanyeol tidak akan pernah menjadi seperti sekarang."_

 _ **Apa? Apa maksudnya? Dia mengatakan apa? Semua yang dia katakan, mengapa beberapa dari mereka adalah kebohongan?**_

Yejin, apa yang sedang kau pikirkan saat kau mengatakan ini?

 _"Tapi belakangan, Baekhyun-Oppa sepertinya marah padaku. Dia tidak menjawab panggilanku. Bagaimana ini?"_

.. Apa maksudmu?

 _"Aku tidak mau berkata secara begitu jelas tapi.." Yejin menjeda, menatap keluar jendela, "Apakah mungkin bila, Baekhyun mencintai Chanyeol-Oppa?"_

 **Deg.**

Aku terdiam. Seperti seakan semua jiwa milikku tertarik keluar. Tidak, apa yang kau pikir kau ucapkan? Tidak ada yang boleh menyakitinya selain aku, mengapa kau melakukan itu? Untuk membuat dia dibenci oleh penggemar nya?

Kim Yejin, tidak. Jangan pernah, jangan.

 _Jangan sakiti dia._

Namun siaran langsung itu tetap berlanjut seperti semalam,

 _"Maafkan aku, aku pasti sudah gila. Terima kasih semuanya, kurasa aku harus pergi sekarang. Sampai jumpa. Aku mencintai kalian."_

Layar ponsel menggelap, Kim Yejin menghilang, siaran langsung itu berakhir dan tiga puluh menit setelahnya Yejin di temukan tergeletak di apartemennya dengan luka gores dalam pada pergelangan tangannya.

"Media memberitakan ini." Suho mengambil ponselnya, "Baekhyun tidak ada dimanapun. Presdir tidak berkata apapun dan manager sudah mencarinya kemana mana. Sebenarnya dimana dia?"

Kim Yejin, kau..

 _ **.. Mengapa kau?**_

* * *

 **...**

* * *

Aku menatap layar ponselku, ribuan komentar ada disana tapi tak ada satupun yang meminta maaf. Mereka hanya mengumpat, menanyakan kabar dan bagamana perasaanku. _**Seperti mereka tidak sehabis merengut sebuah nyawa.**_

Bagaimanapun, langit mulai gelap. Seoul tidak menunggu untuk diriku agar bisa memperbaiki hatiku yang hancur berantakan. Tidak juga berduka untuk kematian seseorang yang sebelumnya pernah kucintai. Langit dengan beberapa awan menggantung di langit seperti hari kemarin, begitu gelap, biarpun indah.

Aku berjalan mendekat ke balkon, mendongak agar aku bisa menatap lebih jelas kepada langit malam yang gelap. Semakin lama aku menatap, semakin jauh rasanya langit itu berada. Tak ada satupun bintang malam itu, mungkin mereka tertutup oleh tebalnya awan yang mengandrungi langit.

Ponselku berdering lagi, sekali-dua kali. Tapi benda itu tergeletak terlalu jauh, sehingga aku membiarkan diriku melewatkan semua panggilan begitu saja. Manikku terus fokus pada langit kelam yang malang, sendirian tanpa apapun selain awan yang mungkin akan membuat basah tanah Seoul sebentar lagi.

Kim Yejin, kau benar benar tidak terduga. Apa yang kau pikirkan dengan mengatakan hal hal yang sedemikian aneh dan tidak masuk akal? Jangan mempersulitnya, kumohon. Dia sudah cukup menderita akan kebenciannya pada diriku.

 _Jangan buat dia, semakin melarikan dirinya dariku._

Mungkin karena hatiku sedang sangat kacau, atau karena aku sedang sendirian, secara tiba tiba aku teringat dengan Byun Baekhyun.

 _ **Dia memilin kedua jemarinya, menatapku khawatir dari balik poninya yang belakangan dibiarkan memanjang, lantas kemudian dia membuka bibirnya yang mungil—perlahan berbisik padaku ;**_

 _ **"Udara di luar dingin." Bisiknya, "Jangan berdiri disini."**_

 _ **Seluruh member ada disana tapi hanya dia, yang menegurku hanya untuk mengingatkan bahwa saat ini suhu Seoul sedang tidak menoleransi. Namun biarpun begitu, aku tetap menatapnya dengan penuh jijik dan marah, seakan dia baru saja memuntahkan isi perutnya di hadapanku.**_

 _ **"Enyah dari pandanganku, jalang sialan." Umpatku, "Memang apa pedulimu?"**_

 _ **Alih alih masuk dan menangis tersedu, dia malah melepaskan syal yang dililit manis pada lehernya dan berjinjit untuk memakaikannya dengan lembut padaku. Ia mendongak dan bergumam setelahnya—sesuatu seperti ; "Setidaknya pakailah sesuatu yang hangat."**_

 _ **Aku mencampakkan syal merah maroon yang tidak bersalah dan meludahinya ; setelah aku menendang setiap untaian benang rajutnya yang bersih dengan ujung sepatuku.**_

 _Itu bukan satu satunya yang kuingat._

 _ **Ada suatu masa, dimana aku benar benar kehilangan seluruh tenagaku untuk mengumpat. Aku tergeletak seperti seorang lansia tua yang kehilangan cucu, sendirian dan menyedihkan. Suho sudah mengatakan padaku untuk beristirahat baik baik dan meninggalkan beberapa bugkus obat untukku, hanya saja aku membiarkan semua yang ia berikan tergeletak di pojok ruangan seperti sampah karena aku benci sendirian saat sakit.**_

 _ **Ah, tapi siapa yang ingin menemaniku? Mereka sibuk dengan jadwalnya masing masing.**_

 _ **Tapi, Byun Baekhyun datang.**_

 _ **Dia mengetuk pada pintu kamar, pelan sekali sampai aku nyaris tidak mendengarnya. Dia membuka pintu dan mengintip, ragu ragu untuk masuk. Karena aku memang sudah kehilangan tenaga untuk memukulnya sekalipun, dia masuk ke kamarku dengan mudah.**_

 _ **Aku mengira dia akan mulai dengan bertanya 'apakah kau baik baik saja' seperti yang member lain lakukan, tapi dia tidak. Dia, tanpa suara mengambil selimut dan baju baju yang kulempar ke lantai, memungut bungkusan obat di pojok ruangan dan menaruh semuanya di atas nakas. Kemudian dia keluar hanya untuk kembali dengan segelas air putih dan semangkuk bubur hangat yang beraroma enak.**_

 _ **"Kau harus makan agar sakitnya membaik.." Dia berbisik, dengan hati hati. Kulirik tangannya yang menyodorkan semangkuk bubur hangat yang masih mengepulkan uap, menatap lamat pada jemarinya yang menahan permukaan bawah mangkuk—yang pasti panas sekali, jarinya bahkan memerah. Tapi dia tidak mengernyit ataupun meringis, dia tetap menyodorkan semangkuk bubur itu padaku, menunggu diriku yang telah memakinya 'jalang' berkali kali untuk mengambil dan menghabiskannya.**_

 _ **"Siapa yang tahu kalau kau menaruh racun di dalamnya." Aku berujar, kesal.**_

 _ **Dia termanggu sebentar, tapi kembali memasang senyum menyebalkannya dan menyodorkannya lebih ke arahku.**_

 _ **"Kyungsoo membuatnya untukmu tadi pagi," Dia berusaha membujuk, "Ini pasti enak sekali, cobalah."**_

 _ **Kulirik pada jemarinya yang sudah sangat merah karena menahan mangkuk itu. Terkekeh remeh, aku menepis mangkuk yang ia sodorkan sehingga bubur putih yang seharusnya enak itu berceceran dan membentuk sebuah garis lurus di lantai.**_

 _ **"Kau pikir aku sudi?!"**_

 _ **Baekhyun terdiam. Tidak berusaha menjaga matanya agar tetap menatap kepadaku—dia menunduk. Kemudian dia bangkit untuk memungut satu persatu pecahan mangkuk, keluar dan kembali untuk membereskan bubur yang tumpah. Aku menatapnya kesal dari kasur tapi dia sama sekali tidak menoleh.**_

 _ **Dia keluar lagi, kali ini lebih lama sebelum kembali dengan sebuah senyuman yang terlihat seribu kali lebih jelek dari tadi.**_

 _ **"A—Apa kau ingin yang baru?"**_

 _ **Si jalang ini, umpatku kesal.**_

 _ **"Apakah kau punya otak keledai? Kubilang pergi, bodoh!"**_

 _ **Aku tidak tahu, mengapa ketika aku bahkan tidak bisa membuka layar ponselku, aku masih memiliki suara untuk meneriakinya, untuk menyakiti hatinya.**_

 _ **—Maafkan aku.**_

 _ **Lalu dia tidak kembali selama beberapa menit. Ketukan selanjutnya yang datang dari pintu kamarku adalah Yejin, dia datang dengan wajah pucat yang khawatir, membawa beberapa buah.**_

 _ **"Oppa, Baekhyun-Oppa menghubungiku dan katanya kau sakit parah sekali—"**_

 _ **Aku tidak bisa menjawabnya.**_

 _ **Mungkin karena beberapa patah obrolan dengan gadis itu membuatku mengantuk, jadi dengan segera aku tertidur dalam dekapan Yejin—perempuan yang dulu kusukai. Namun, entah bagaimana caranya, aku masih mendengar samar suara Baekhyun yang berbicara dengan Yejin.**_

 _ **Mereka membicarakan aku.**_

 _ **"Bisakah kau minta dia untuk memakan ini saat dia bangun nanti?" Itu Baekhyun. Nada suaranya yang lembut terdengar putus asa dan lelah.**_

 _ **"Oke." Gadis itu menyetujui, "Tapi mengapa tidak Oppa berikan saja padanya sendiri?"**_

 _ **"Dia tidak akan mau menerimanya."**_

 _ **—** **Aku bahkan bisa membayangkan senyumnya yang sedih hanya dengan mengingatnya.**_

 _ **"Kumohon?"**_

 _ **"Tentu saja, kau tidak perlu memohon." Yejin terkekeh, "Baunya enak sekali. Apa kau yang membuatnya?"**_

 _ **Hening terdengar beberapa saat. Dia meringis pelan,**_

 _ **"Ya," Akunya seperti tertangkap basah, "Tapi jangan beritahu dia, ya? Dia tidak akan mau memakan apapun buatanku, tapi ini sudah hampir sore—dia harus makan sesuatu dan meminum obatnya."**_

 _ **"Wah, kau sangat perhatian, Baekhyun-Oppa." Yejin tertawa, "Kau pasti sangat sayang padanya, ya?"**_

 _ **Sialnya aku tertidur sebelum bisa mendengar apa yang Baekhyun ucapkan.**_

 _ **Ketika aku terbangun, Yejin ada disampingku. Seperti yang kudengar sebelum aku tertidur, dia menyodorkan semangkuk bubur yang entah mengapa masih hangat itu dengan sebuah sapu tangan tebal sebagai alas untuk menahan permukaan bawah mangkuknya.**_

 _ **—** Tangannya yang menyodorkan semangkuk bubur hangat yang masih mengepulkan uap, aku menatap lamat pada jemarinya yang menahan permukaan bawah mangkuk—yang pasti panas sekali, jarinya bahkan memerah. Tapi dia tidak mengernyit ataupun meringis, dia tetap menyodorkan semangkuk bubur itu padaku, menunggu diriku yang telah memakinya 'jalang' berkali kali untuk mengambil dan menghabiskannya._

 _ **Kulirik jemari jemari milik Yejin, mereka semua indah dan cantik. Tidak memerah karena panas dari permukaan mangkuk.**_

 _ **"Ayo makanlah, Oppa. Aku membuatnya dengan susah payah." Dia tersenyum, cantik. Aku menatap bubur yang ada di dalam mangkuk dan meneliti isinya, semua adalah favoritku.**_

 _ **Kau peduli padaku, sejauh itu.**_

Itulah mungkin, pertama kalinya aku mempertanyakan sedalam apa Yejin mencintaiku.

 _ _—_ Mengapa seseorang di masa lalu, yang memakinya dan mendorongnya, haruslah aku?_

* * *

 **...**

* * *

Suho menelpon, itu sudah malam sekali. Tapi entah mengapa, aku memiliki banyak sekali alasan untuk terburu buru mengangkatnya.

Dia bilang, Baekhyun ada di atas atap.

Aku bergegas berlari, meninggalkan sepatuku dan jaket. Berlarian di koridor dorm seperti orang kesetanan hanya dengan sebuah piyama dan juga rambut berantakan. Ketika aku membuka pintu atap, yang kulihat adalah Byun Baekhyun yang sedang duduk sambil menatap langit Seoul yang kelam.

Aku mencoba, aku mencoba untuk tidak berlari dan memeluknya. Aku mencoba untuk tetap tenang karena Suho menatapku agar aku tidak terlebih dulu mendekat. Baekhyun duduk di samping Suho, dia memakai jaket yang tipis dan kelihatan berantakan sekali.

Apa yang mereka bicarakan? Aku tidak dapat mendengarnya dengan begitu jelas.

Tapi, begitu kudengar Byun Baekhyun menangis, aku segera berlari, mendekat padanya. Walaupun Suho menghentikanku untuk memeluknya, setidaknya kini aku tepat berada di belakangnya.

Aku menatap punggung kecilnya yang rapuh.

"A—Aku lelah, hyung."

Dia menangis.

 _Pertama kalinya, aku melihat dia menangis—selain karena diriku._

Aku memeluknya saat itu juga.

Kupikir, malam itu, untuk pertama kalinya kami menangis bersama sama.

 **Sirius ada disana.**

 _Tapi dia tidak bercahaya, mengapa?_

* * *

 **...**

* * *

Aku baru menyadari hal apa yang Byun Baekhyun alami setelah aku menuju akun SNS miliknya dan membaca satu persatu komentar yang ditinggalkan penggemarku disana.

Mereka semua mengumpatinya. Mereka memanggilnya _'pembunuh Yejin'_. Mereka mengutuk Baekhyun dengan kata kata yang sering kuucapkan padanya dulu. Mereka menghina dirinya. Mereka berkata suaranya yang jelek sebaiknya enyah dari speaker ponsel mereka. Mereka berkata dirinya adalah gay sialan. Mereka berkata Baekhyun menjijikan karena mencintaiku dan membuat Yejin membunuh dirinya sendiri.

 _ **.. Sejauh yang kutahu, yang membunuh Yejin adalah kalian, bukan dia.**_

Aku ingin melaporkan komentar itu satu persatu, tapi komentar itu terlalu banyak sehingga aku nyaris frustasi melihatnya. Aku ingin membalas mereka, tapi aku sadar bahwa tindakanku mungkin akan semakin memperburuk keadaan.

Bagaimana perasaan Baekhyun saat dia membaca semua ini? Aku meliriknya yang tengah terlelap dengan manik bengkak setelah lelah menangis. Aku perlahan mendekat padanya, mencoba memeluknya tanpa membangunkannya dan menaruh kepalanya tepat pada dadaku. Aku dapat mendengar deru nafasnya yang berat, aku bisa mencium aroma shampoo miliknya yang manis dan memabukkan. Aku mengelus setiap helai surainya dan kurasa aku— _jatuh cinta sekali lagi._

 _ **Tapi bagimana dengan dirimu? Kau yang sekarang terkena masalah karena aku. Apa kau sudah membenciku sekarang?**_

 _Kumohon, jangan._

Karena aku, benar benar sangat mencintaimu sekarang.

 **... Bolehkah?**

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 **Astaga, capek saya ngetik WKWKKWKW. Udah 6k nih, gimana? Puas ndaa?  
**

 **((Maaf nggak bisa sebutin yang sudah review di chapter kemarin. Tapi aku baca semua kok, aku sayang kalian!))**

 **I'M SORRY FOR ANY TYPO(S), etc**

 **Maaf juga ya, kalau chapter ini gagal nge feel T^T**

 **UN KU SUDAH SELESAIIIII *lempar bunga* Bahagia banget rasanya ngakakakak. Biarpun banyak soal yang ternyata benar benar diluar ekspetasi, aku tetap seneng karena selebihnya, semuanya berjalan baik^^**

 **Terima kasih untuk kakak kakak yang sudah mendukungku^^. Kalian terbaik! Kepada kak** **Sparkbyunb, makasih pujiannya T^T ((biarpun aku masih jauh banget buat dipuji, hm.)) Aku nggak terlalu suka baca novel, tapi aku selalu nulis puisi! Dan soal ranking, aku nggak mau pamer ah, nanti dikira sombong WKWKKW.**

 ** **Untuk kak baekfrappe, terima kasih sudah meninggalkan review^^  
****

 **Untuk kak homohomoclub, Incandescence7, ryuuki queenza, milkybaek, berrybyun, hulas99, AlexandraLexa, dan chimiesry,** **yiamffn** TERIMA KASIHHH ((aku sering banget lihat kalian di kolom review, THANKS!)) ! Maaf ya nggak bisa sebut semuanya satu persatu, aku sayang kalian! ^^

 **Last, Review Please?**


	10. Chanyeol : Kita

**Why Should I  
**

 **Bagian ke-sembilan**

 **Chanyeol : Kita.**

* * *

 _ **Aku mendengar banyak kisah**_

 _ **Tentang pematung yang jatuh cinta**_

 _ **Pada patung pahatannya sendiri**_

 _ **Lantas, aku mulai bertanya tanya**_

 _ **Mengapa ia ia dapat jatuh pada paras sesuatu yang bahkan dia ketahui,**_

 _ **Tak akan pernah ia miliki?**_

 _ **Lalu kau memberikan jawabannya padaku,**_

 _ **Karena cinta bukanlah suatu seperti kau membuat kue dan membuangnya begitu saja.**_

 _ **Cinta adakah soal perasaan dan waktu,**_

 _ **Menolak dan membuang perasaan itu,**_

 _ **Tak 'kan cukup biar seribu tahun**_

* * *

 _ **...**_

* * *

 _ **Hari-hari selanjutnya berjalan seperti neraka.**_

Baekhyun akan termenung, diam sepanjang hari tanpa kata. Dia akan menatapku sesekali— _kadang untuk memintaku meninggalkannya sendirian._

Dia tertidur lebih sering— _itu sebenarnya bagus jika ia melakukannya saat jam sibuk kami._ Tapi sekarang, terlihat seperti dia menggunakan cara itu untuk melarikan diri. _ **Tidur untuk berhenti memikirkan apapun.**_

Dia juga makan seperti burung, tidak menghabiskan sisanya dan berakhir memuntahkan semuanya di kamar mandi. Aku menyingkirkan semua vas, kaca, ataupun gunting untuk menghindari sesuatu yang mungkin terjadi tapi aku tetap tidak dapat menarik nafas saat dia terbangun dengan nafas terengah seakan akan menarik nafas adalah hal terakhir yang ingin dia lakukan.

Aku mencoba berbicara padanya, sepatah dua kata, tapi selalu berakhir dengan diabaikan olehnya. Dia tidak ingin menanggapi perkataanku, dan setiap kali aku mencoba mengucapkan kalimat yang lebih panjang, satu satunya yang dia lakukan adalah ; memintaku pergi.

 ** _—Byun Baekhyun, kau tidak tahu semua itu membuat hatiku sakit._**

Bahkan saat ini, biarpun aku berada bersamanya dalam satu ruangan, yang mana jarak antara kami hanyalah sebatas hembusan nafas, dia menatapku seolah olah aku tidak ada.

 _Dan, setiap kali maniknya yang putus asa menatap ke arahku, aku merasa begitu berdosa._

Agensi tidak juga mengatakan apapun untuk membungkam media yang mulai mengaitkan kematian Yejin dengan Baekhyun sesuka hati mereka— _agensi brengek itu_. Ssehingga setiap saat aku akan mengetikkan nama Baekhyun di kolom pencarian naver, agar aku mengetahui seberapa buruk rumor itu telah beredar.

Dan, hari itu, aku menemukan yang terburuk.

 _ **"Halo semua, aku menulis ini bukan karena ingin mencari popularitas atau apapun, tapi aku hanya ingin kalian tahu.**_

 _ **Aku dan Byun Baekhyun adalah teman baik saat SMA, ya, benar. Byun Baekhyun yang itu , dan aku juga pernah berpapasan beberapa kali dengan Park Chanyeol. Mereka memang akrab selama SMA. Mereka seperti sepasang kekasih yang tidak terpisahkan, dan kau tahu bagian terbaiknya? Suatu hati Park Chanyeol berkencan dengan Kim Yejin.**_

 _ **Saat itu, Byun Baekhyun begitu lusuh. Dia menjauh dari Park Chanyeol dan aku tidak perlu memperjelas apa yang terjadi padanya, bukan? Sayang sekali, ya. Padahal aku suka sekali mendengar suaranya. Bagaimana pendapat orang tuanya jika tahu dia adalah seorang Gay? Kalau aku jadi mereka, aku akan mengutuknya ke neraka dan membuangnya ke jalanan."**_

 ** _—_** _Siapa dirimu sehingga berhak menghakimi seseorang seperti itu?_

 _ **"Hey, sebenarnya aku tidak ingin ikut campur dengan permasalahan ini karena Chanyeol-Oppa adalah bias utamaku. Tapi, aku tidak bisa tinggal diam ketika aku menemukan sesuatu yang mengejutkan. Kalian tahu? Aku belakangan menyadari bahwa selama ini, Byun Baekhyun selalu mencoba mencuri perhatian dan mendekati Chanyeol-Oppa. Aku menyertakan fancam di bawah, kalian bisa melihatnya dengan sangat jelas disana, Baekhyun mendekati Chanyeol-Oppa berkali kali dan Chanyeol-Oppa terlihat sangat terganggu dan marah. Dan juga, apa kalian ingat Juju fansite-nim yang pernah memposting foto Chanyeol yang mendorong Baekhyun di depan gedung agensi? Aku juga sempat berpikir itu adalah editan, tapi setelah Yejin berkata seperti itu semalam, semua menjadi jelas.**_

 _ **Wah, kalau begitu sangat menyeramkan, ya. Byun Baekhyun memang menyukai Chanyeol-Oppa bahkan sebelum mereka debut. Duh, jadi merinding. Apa Chanyeol-Oppa juga sedang merinding sambil menatap Byun Baekhyun? Chanyeol-Oppa, jangan takut! Kami akan melindungimu!"**_

 _—Yang kutakuti sekarang adalah kalian, bukan dia._

Menatap ke belakang, aku bertanya tanya ke mana semua orang yang mencintainya selama ini. Ke mana orang yang selalu meneriakkan nama kami, ke mana orang orang yang selalu berkomentar "Aku mencintaimu, Oppa " padanya.

Penggemar kami yang sekarang, para aeris yang mana dia sayangi, mengapa mereka sekarang berubah menjadi seekor monster yang membuatnya terpuruk seperti ini?

Aku terdiam dengan ponsel menyala. Pandangku beralih pada Baekhyun yang bernafas patah patah di sampingku, dia mengigil beberapa kali dan terlihat ketakutan.

 _ **Bahkan dalam mimpinya yang begitu jauh, dia ketakutan.**_

Aku perlahan meraih jemarinya, menatap dalam ke arah wajahnya yang memucat. Dia membuka matanya saat aku mendekapnya erat, kudengar dia bergumam beberapa kali sebelum tertidur lagi.

Aroma shampoo miliknya yang menguar membuatku merasa nyaman sekaligus mengantuk. Aku menatapnya sekali lagi sebelum membiarkan diriku jatuh tertidur. Walaupun sebenarnya, hatiku sangat kacau. Aku membayangkan bagaimana seorang yang sekecil, serapuh dia, harus menghadapi ribuan orang yang membalikkan punggung padanya. Bagaimana dia akan tersenyum sementara semua orang memaksanya untuk menangis darah. Bagaimana dia akan menyanyi sementara semua orang mengharapkan dia diam. Bagaimana dia akan menghadapi semua ini?

 _ ** _—_** _.._ Byun Baekhyun, mengapa kau harus menanggung semua ini sendirian?_

* * *

 **...**

* * *

"Kalian akan masuk ke Stage dalam dua menit. Bersiaplah, dan jangan lupakan koreonya, oke?"

Kami semua mengangguk.

Aku melirik Byun Baekhyun yang menunduk di kursinya. Sehun dan Kai mencoba melontarkan candaan ke sana dan kemari namun sama sekali tidak membuatnya tersenyum barang sedikit pun. Aku menatapnya lamat dan duduk disampingnya, menggenggam tangannya.

"Kau bisa." Bisikku kecil, dia menatapku beberapa saat tapi tidak mengatakan apapun—tidak juga menepis tanganku yang melingkupi telapak tangannya yang dingin dan berkeringat.

 ** _—_** _Kau pasti bisa._

Kami memasuki stage, dan saat itulah semua menjadi jelas. Aku melihat ribuan banner yang diangkat tinggi tinggi, aku melihat ribuan penggemar kami yang menangis keras keras, aku melihat ribuan kilat kamera. Aku melihatnya. Satu satunya yang tidak dapat kulihat adalah senyumnya ; dan penggemarnya.

Suho memulai dengan bagian pertama, selanjutnya Jongdae ikut mengambil bagiannya, semua berjalan baik hingga musik mengalun sendirian— _pada part Byun Baekhyun._

Dia, aku menatapnya segera dan kulihat dia menatap lurus ke depan, dengan manik yang menatap kosong ke arah kerumunan, tubuhnya terdiam namun jemarinya yang menggenggam _microphone_ bergetar begitu hebat. Baekhyun tidak menyanyikan bagiannya. Musik latar yang mengalun sendirian, sepersekian detik kemudian tertutup oleh teriakan penggemar yang sepertinya marah. Byun Baekhyun menatap itu semua— _ **kosong.**_

Suho mengambil bagian Baekhyun dengan segera tapi segalanya tidak membaik. Dia tidak menari bersama kami, dia hanya terdiam seperti boneka kayu yang di lepaskan dari tali talinya. Dia akhirnya mengarahkan kepalanya padaku, menatapku.

Aku mencoba tersenyum, tapi gagal. Itu semua karena dia menangis. _**Dia, menangis.**_

Aku berhenti berpura pura tidak peduli, aku melangkah ke arahnya dan segera menggenggam tangannya untuk turun dari panggung.

 _—Yang mungkin baginya, tak lebih dari sebuah siksaan._

* * *

 **...**

* * *

 _ **"Gila, Byun Baekhyun pencari perhatian itu sepertinya harus pergi menemui dokter jiwa."**_

 _ **"Dia pikir kita akan khawatir, lucu sekali."**_

 _ **"Kemana ibumu, Byun fucking Baekhyun?"**_

 _ **"Aku mengulang-ngulang rekaman saat Baekhyun menangis seperti aktris dalam opera sabun yang ayahku tonton. Astaga, aku bertaruh Chanyeol menariknya ke backstage dan langsung menonjok wajahnya yang menyedihkan."**_

 _ **"Duh, kurang perhatian di rumah ya?"**_

 _ **"Aku tidak percaya aku membayar ratusan ribu won hanya untuk menonton si pembunuh menangis."**_

 _ **"Memangnya dia kira ini acara pembersihan dosa? Jangan gunakan tangisan untuk mendapatkan simpati, sialan."**_

 _ **"Yejin akan sangat sedih melihatmu menangis."**_

 _ **"Kau menangis di tempat yang salah. Seharusnya kau pergi ke makan Yejin dan berlutut disana sampai ia memaafkanmu."**_

 _ **"Halo? Rumah sakit Seoul? Sepertinya disini ada orang gila."**_

"Apa-apaan semua ini?" Sehun bangkit dari kursinya dengan marah dan berjalan ke arah Baekhyun, "Non-aktifkan saja kolom komemtarnya, Hyung. Mereka semua mengatakan sampah."

"Ya, Baekhyun. Lebih baik kau non-aktifkan saja untuk beberapa saat." Yixing Hyung menyetujui, "Setidaknya tiga foto teratas dari akunmu."

"Komentarnya terus memburuk. Orang orang ini pasti makan kotoran sehingga semua yang keluar dari mulut mereka adalah sampah." Suho tidak bisa menahan amarahnya, "Inilah mengapa aku sangat benci media sosial. Orang orang bodoh. Mereka hanya pecaya apa yang mereka ingin percaya dan tidak percaya apa yang mereka tidak ingin."

Kris mengangguk, "Baekhyun, berikan ponselmu, aku akan menon-aktifkannya untukmu."

Baekhyun tidak bergeming. Ia duduk diam di ujung ruangan dengan Sehun yang berdiri di hadapannya dan Luhan yang mengusap bahunya. Kyungsoo menatapnya khawatir sambil menghapus make-up dan mengacak-acak _hair-do_ miliknya. Sedangkan Kai, Tao, dan yang lainnya masih memantau komentar di akun SNS milik Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun, kau baik baik saja?" Xiumin-Hyung akhirnya membuka suara ketika Baekhyun tidak menjawab apapun. Tidak juga menangis.

Semua member menatap ke arahnya. Menunggunya untuk mengatakan sesuatu.

Tapi beberapa menit telah berlalu dan dia masih juga diam dengan tertunduk.

"Kurasa dia lelah." Aku berujar ketika dia masih terdiam, "Bisakah kita pulang sekarang?"

".. Kau terdengar sangat mengenalnya." Jongdae terlonjak.

 ** _—_** Bagaimana bisa aku tidak mengenalnya? Kalian hanya perlu melihat lebih jelas bahunya yang bergetar. Dia ketakutan. Dia butuh untuk _melarikan dirinya_ ; _seperti di hari hari sebelumnya._

* * *

 **...**

* * *

Agensi untuk sementara berhenti memberi kami jadwal yang berat dan aku tidak dapat menahan diriku untuk tidak bersyukur.

Pagi hari yang lain di dorm, aku membuka mata dan secara otomatis pandanganku di penuhi oleh wajah Byun Baekhyun yang masih terlelap. Dia mendengus beberapa kali, tampak tidak nyaman dan begitu lelah sehingga aku membenarkan letak selimut yang menghangatkannya dan memeluk dirinya.

"Baekhyun," Ujarku perlahan, "Ayo bangun."

Tidak ada jawaban, masih dengusan halus yang di sertai sedikit gemetar dari jemarinya.

"Kita harus sarapan," Aku mencoba membujuknya— _karena aku tahu dia tidak pernah benar benar tertidur_ , "Apa kau mencium aroma enak? Kyungsoo pasti sedang memasak sesuatu."

Byun Baekhyun akhirnya membuka mata, menatap ke arahku tanpa kata.

"Ayo pergi ke sana dan lihat, hm?"

Ia terus menatapku bahkan ketika aku mengecup keningnya.

"Selamat pagi."

Tidak ada jawaban, aku tersenyum. Perlahan menyisipkan jemari jemariku ke dalam jemarinya yang terkulai di dekat dadaku—menggenggamnya.

"Hari ini hari libur, tersenyumlah, hm?"

Perlahan aku menarik jemarinya sehingga ia dapat bangkit dari kasur.

Byun Baekhyun, yang mana kini terduduk, menatapku seakan ingin menangis saat itu juga.

"B—Baek, maafkan aku, apakah sakit? Dimana?"

Aku berujar panik, apakah aku menariknya terlalu kasar? Apakah dia ingin muntah atau sesuatu? Apakah dia berpikir aku menariknya untuk kemudian memukulnya lagi? Tidak, aku hanya ingin membuatnya memakan sesuatu—dia tidak memakan apapun dengan baik sejak kemarin.

Dia menunduk, lantas bahunya bergetar. Aku mendekat untuk kemudian segera mendekapnya. Menyandarkan kepalanya kepada dadaku. Diantara isakannya yang mendominasi, aku mendengar sesuatu.

 _ **Sesuatu seperti ; "Maaf."**_

Aku tidak dapat melakukan apapun selain menangis bersamanya saat itu juga.

 _—Tidak, maafkan aku. Semua yang kau alami, semua luka yang kau dapat, semua karena diriku._

 _—Maafkan aku._

 _..._

Dia lalu tertidur lagi. Seperti kebiasaannya belakangan, _dia melarikan diri._

* * *

 **...**

* * *

Malam harinya, aku menyerah untuk membuatnya keluar dari kamar. Sehingga aku meminta Kyungsoo membuatkan bubur yang enak dan mengantarkannya ke kamar kami.

Baekhyun terbangun, dia bangun namun hanya menatap langit langit. Seakan akan dia sedang menyesali mengapa dia harus kembali bangun lagi.

 _Hatiku mati rasa._ Aku rasa di dalam sana, itu sudah remuk sekali dan mengeluarkan darah.

Bagaimana dengan hatinya? Aku tidak dapat membayangkan.

"Baekhyun, ayo kita makan." Aku memaksakan sebuah senyuman, "Kyungsoo membuatnya untukmu. Tadi aku sudah mencobanya dan ini enak sekali, sungguh."

Baekhyun menoleh dan menatapku aneh— _ah, mungkin karena dia menyadari mataku yang bengkak dan memerah_. Terserah kalian ingin menyebutku apa, tapi kenyataannya saat dia tertidur sepanjang siang, aku juga menangis sekeras kerasnya di kamar mandi. Seperti anak kecil yang kehilangan jalan pulang, tapi siapa peduli?

Aku menunduk untuk menghindar dari kontak mata, "Satu suapan saja, ya?"

Dia tidak menjawab, tapi membuka mulutnya setiap aku menyodorkan suap demi suap dari bubur buatan Kyungsoo. Buburnya habis walau tersisa sedikit. Bubur buatan Kyungsoo memang selalu enak bagaimanapun cara ia membuatnya.

Tiba tiba sebuah tangan yang dingin menangkup pipiku ; _Aku menatapnya terkejut karena pemilik dari tangan yang dingin itu adalah Byun Baekhyun._

"Mengapa kau menangis..?" Bisiknya kecil.

Hatiku hancur. _Mengapa, Baekhyun? Bahkan ketika kau berada di dalam titik paling rendah dalam hidupmu, kau masih mengkhawatirkan seorang bajingan brengsek seperti aku._

 _ **Mengapa?**_

"Karena kau terluka." Aku merutuk pada suaraku yang tersendat, "K—Karena kau tidak tersenyum.."

Byun Baekhyun mengusap kedua mataku dan berbisik lagi, "Tidak sakit."

 **Jangan berbohong.**

Aku meraih kedua tangannya, lantas meremasnya ; dan menangis lagi.

"Jangan menutupinya, kau bisa membaginya padaku, kumohon?" Pintaku putus asa. Baekhyun terdiam, masih menatapku, lalu dengan patah patah berkata ;

"Aku tidak ingin kau ** _—"_** Ia berujar, lirih sekali, "Aku tidak ingin kau merasa sakit."

 _—Lalu kau pikir aku sanggup melihatmu jatuh seperti ini?_

"Mengapa..?"

"Karena semua orang mencintaimu.." Ia tersenyum, "Dan aku tidak masalah bila dibenci lagi."

Hari itu, aku tertidur begitu saja setelah satu senyumnya, setelah mengosongkan semua ruang dari air mataku.

Satu yang kutahu, dia masih terjaga bahkan saat aku terbangun.

Dan dia berbisik, mendahuluiku untuk pertama kali selama beberapa periode ;

 _ **"Selamat pagi."**_

* * *

 **...**

* * *

Sore itu, biarpun presiden direktur berkacak pinggang depan kamar—untuk bertemu Byun Baekhyun, aku tidak minggir sedikit pun dari pintu kamar.

"Minggir." Ucapnya untuk sekian kali.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan pada seseorang yang belum terbangun?" Aku membalasnya sengit, menatap matanya nyalang seperti melupakan bahwa dialah orang yang selama ini memberikanku segalanya.

 _Segalanya ; baik itu hadiah maupun hukuman, baik itu cinta maupun bencana, baik itu sebuah kabar baik maupun kehancuran._

 _Dia adalah orang yang memberikanku **segalanya.**_

"Aku punya hak penuh untuk mengunjungi dia kapan pun." Presdir mendengus, tampaknya dia kesal sekali.

"Kalau begitu kau harus menunggu," Balasku tajam, "Karena dia juga punya hak untuk menyelesaikan tidurnya dan menemuimu setelah itu."

"Sialan kau—"

 **Cklek.**

Kami berdua menatap terkejut pada pintu yang tiba tiba di buka.

Baekhyun berdiri, masih dengan wajah yang sama. Dia balas menatapku beberapa saat sebelum berjalan ke depan—menempatkan dirinya di antara kami, dan membungkuk pada presdir.

Bajingan itu kemudian menatapku dengan senyum kemenangan.

"Baekhyun, sekarang ayo kita bicara."— _Aku tidak tahu aku gila atau apa, tapi dia benar benar menyeringai saat mengatakan itu._

Baekhyun mengikutinya tanpa bisa kucegah.

Aku membatu. Namun saat tangannya yang mungil itu bergetar dibalik punggungnya, aku tahu aku tidak bisa diam dan pergi begitu saja.

 _ **Lalu aku memutuskan untuk mengikuti mereka.**_

* * *

 **...**

* * *

 _ **"Jadi itu yang kau dapatkan setelah mengorbankan semuanya." Presdir tersenyum culas di hadapan Baekhyun yang menunduk.**_

 _ **Baekhyun hanya terdiam, tidak menjawab apapun sehingga presdir terkekeh suram. Ia menyentuh lengan Baekhyun—seperti meremasnya, dan kemudian berkata ;**_

 _ **"Apakah kau juga ingin bertanggung jawab atas kerugian yang kekasih bayanganmu itu timbulkan padaku?" Ia terdengar menawarkan, tapi entah bagaimana terdengar juga seperti ancaman.**_

 _ **"Karena jika tidak, aku akan menagihnya langsung kepada dirinya."**_

 _ **Aku sebenarnya tidak mengerti apa yang mereka maksud dengan siapa. Yang jelas, aku menyadari bahu Byun Baekhyun mulai bergetar lebih hebat, terlebih saat lelaki yang lebih tua di hadapannya mengelus lengannya.**_

 _ **Bajingan itu.**_

 _ **"Bagaimana, Baekhyun?"**_

 _ **"A—Aku.." Baekhyun melarikan pandangannya ke segala arah, "A—Aku akan melakukannya, presdir.." Cicitnya pada akhirnya.**_

 _ **Apa? Kau akan melakukan apa?**_

 _ **Aku mengernyit tapi tidak menemukan jawaban.**_

 _ **"Bagus." Ia tersenyum puas, "Kalau begitu kita bertemu di tempat biasa. Pada jam sepuluh malam ini."**_

 _ **Jam sepuluh, catatku dalam hati. Apapun urusan mereka—yang mana seharusnya tidak menjadi urusanku, aku akan mencegah Baekhyun untuk pergi. Mengapa? Mungkin karena sebagian dari hatiku menyadari bahwa ini bukan hal yang baik. Karena bila memang sesuatu ini tidak merugikan dirinya, bagaimana mungkin kedua tangannya bergetar begitu hebat bahkan hanya dengan mendengar perintahnya?**_

 _ **Byun Baekhyun, kau berhutang satu rahasia padaku.**_

* * *

 **...**

* * *

Saat malam semakin larut, aku tertidur begitu Byun Baekhyun berada di dalam dekapanku.

Tadinya begitu, tapi saat mendengar isakan yang jelas kutahu berasal dari mana, aku membuka mata dan menemukan Baekhyun menatapku dengan manik berkaca. Dia terlihat sama terkejutnya seperti aku, lantas berusaha menghapus air matanya dan melarikan pandangannya ke segala arah.

Dia sedang memakai mantelnya, aku tersentak dan menatap jam di dinding kamar kami dengan terburu buru—yang menunjukkan pukul sembilan tiga puluh.

"Ke mana kau akan pergi?" Aku mencegahnya memakai topi, "Sudah sangat larut."

"A—Aku harus mengurus sesuatu." Cicitnya, berusaha melepaskan tanganku.

"Aku akan mengantarmu."

"Tidak, kau tidak—"

"Kalau begitu tetap disini." Aku menatapnya, "Jangan pergi tanpa diriku."

Kupikir Byun Baekhyun akan memberontak tapi ternyata dia terdiam. Menurut saat aku melepaskan mantelnya dan membuatnya berbaring disampingku. Aku memeluknya erat erat dan tidak memberikannya ruang untuk lepas sekalipun.

"Jangan pergi lagi dariku." Bisikku tepat pada telinganya.

Baekhyun tidak menjawab. Kupikir dia tertidur.

Hari esok datang bersamaan dengan matahari yang mengintip malu dari balik jendela ; _aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri bahwa aku akan menjaga dirinya._

* * *

 **...**

* * *

"Selamat pagi, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun mengerjapkan kedua matanya, ia kemudian menatapku dengan senyuman kecil dan membalasnya dengan ucapan selamat pagi lainnya yang lebih kecil.

 _Aku bersyukur diam diam karena dia mulai membuka dirinya lagi._

Baekhyun berjalan ke arah kamar mandi sedangkan aku menyalakan ponsel. Mengabaikan semua notifikasi dari akun SNS, aku hanya terfokus pada dua tiket Online yang diberikan oleh salah satu aktor lawan main pada film yang kumainkan tahun lalu.

 _ **"Hey, Chanyeol-ah! Hari ini musim dingin yang indah, bukan? Banyak sekali film yang bagus sehingga aku memesan dua yang paling menarik untukmu. Pergilah bersama temanmu dan bersenang-senanglah! Semangat!"**_

Aku tersenyum, _**"Terima kasih, Jungwoo Hyung."**_ — _Dan membalasnya segera._

Tiket yang ia berikan adalah tiket dari film _romansa-comedy_ , dari review yang di berikan oleh anggota perkumpulan film di internet, sepertinya film ini memang cukup populer dan bagus.

 _ ** _—_** Apakah kau ingin menontonnya bersamaku, Baekhyun-ah?_

Baekhyun keluar setelah beberapa menit dengan rambutnya yang basah. Air menetes dari helai rambutnya dan dia segera berjalan ke depan meja kaca agar dapat mengeringkan rambutnya.

"Aku punya dua tiket untuk menonton bioskop." Tawarku padanya saat dia sedang mengusakkan rambutnya pada handuk yang menggantung di lehernya, "Maukah kau datang bersamaku?"

Baekhyun terdiam sebentar, termenung di tempat, sebelum menangkap kedua manikku dan berkata dengan lirih,

"Oke."

Aku tersenyum lebar, "Benarkah?"

"Uh-huh." Baekhyun mendengus geli ketika melihat aku melompat senang seperti anak kecil, "Kenapa kau terlihat senang sekali?"

"Tentu saja," Aku tertawa, "Ini pertama kalinya aku menonton denganmu!"

Baekhyun tersenyum simpul di tempatnya, kemudian berkata ;

"Jam berapa aku harus bersiap?"

"Uh.." Aku melirik ponsel, "Mungkin sekitar jam sebelas malam?"

"Baiklah."

Aku dapat merasakan bibirku mengulum senyum dan jantungku berdebar keras sekali saat dia tersenyum seperti itu kearahku.

Dan saat itu juga, aku menyadari bahwa dia terlihat seribu kali lebih cantik daripada biasanya.

* * *

 **...**

* * *

Pukul sebelas kurang lima belas, kami mengendap-ngendap untuk pergi dari dorm.

Aku menggenggam tangannya yang dingin dan menuntunnya agar ia bisa masuk ke mobilku. Ketika dia sudah duduk di tempatnya, aku menyalakan pemanas di mobil dan memberikan sepasang sarung tangan yang kuambil dari lemari kami—aku tahu dia akan pergi tanpa sarung tangan, karena itu aku membawanya bersamaku.

Baekhyun tersenyum sepanjang jalan, aku bersyukur dalam diam karena dapat melihat senyumannya sepanjang malam.

Seperti komentar para pemburu film itu, film yang kami tonton menarik dan indah. Kupikir, ceritanya sedikit mengingatkanku pada Baekhyun—yang mana tokoh utama dalam film itu adalah seorang yang mungil dan manis, tidak pantang menyerah untuk mengejar cintanya yang selalu menolak dirinya.

 _Ah,_ aku meliriknya perlahan saat kami berjalan untuk mencapai lantai dasar.

"Ada apa?" Baekhyun menoleh, sepertinya menyadari bahwa aku terus menatapnya, "Ada sesuatu di wajahku?"

"Tidak." Jawabku jujur, "Tidak ada apapun di wajahmu."

Baekhyun bergumam sebagai pengganti kata _'Syukurlah'._

"Apakah filmnya bagus?" Tanyaku, "Tokoh utamanya mengingatkan kita pada seseorang, bukankah begitu?"

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil, "Ya."

"Kau tidak menyukai filmnya?" Aku mengerutkan kening karena dia begitu diam, "Atau, apakah kau kedinginan—"

"Tidak, tidak." Baekhyun tersenyum lagi, "Aku hanya memikirkan masa lalu."

"Masa lalu apa?"

"Ketika aku mencintai dirimu."

Kami terdiam.

Kami sampai di lantai dasar dan berjalan keluar. Baekhyun membawa dirinya untuk duduk di depan cafe yang sepertinya sudah tutup—tidak mengherankan karena ini sudah nyaris menginjak pukul satu dini hari. Aku mengikutinya kemudian, menatapnya dalam dalam.

"Chanyeol, kau tahu apa lagi yang sedang kupikirkan sekarang?" Byun Baekhyun berkata seraya jemarinya yang indah mengusap ke atas langit.

".. Apa itu?"

"Aku sedang berpikir," Ada jeda yang panjang sebelum ia menyambungkan, "Bagaimana bisa orang orang bahagia?"

Ia tersenyum kecut, "Setiap menatap orang orang belakangan,"

"Wajah mereka yang tersenyum, tawa mereka yang ada di setiap canda, beban yang tidak terlihat ; itu semua membuatku bertanya-tanya."

Aku tidak menjawab, namun aku menaruh jemariku diatasnya. Meremas tangannya dengan pelan.

"Mengapa mereka bisa bahagia?" Ia melirih, sudut matanya basah oleh air mata yang berusaha ia sembunyikan, "Mengapa aku tidak?"

"Baek—"

"Setiap kali aku menatap senyum mereka yang sederhana, atau seorang gadis yang bahkan bisa tertawa dengan begitu indah hanya karena sebuah pesan singkat dari kekasihnya, bahkan kembang api yang menghilang secara indah meninggalkan sepotong kebahagiaan, ketika mereka semua tersenyum dan tertawa karena itu ** _—_** " Ia tertawa pahit, "Aku selalu bertanya, apa yang salah dengan diriku? _Mengapa aku tidak bisa seperti mereka_?"

"Baekhyun, dengarkan aku."

Aku meraih kedua bahunya, sehingga kami berhadapan di bawah kanopi yang menghalangi kami dari cahaya lampu jalan yang kuno. Namun, biarpun gelap berada di sekitar kami, aku masih dapat melihat genangan air matanya yang begitu jelas, **_begitu menyesakkan._**

"Kau bisa," Lirihku, "Kau bisa bahagia dan kau akan."

"Semua bahagiaku sudah pergi, Chanyeol. Bersamaan dengan seseorang yang mencintai seorang gadis berambut coklat yang manis—"

"Seseorang itu belum pergi." Aku menatapnya, "Aku masih disini. Aku membutuhkanmu, aku mencintaimu."

Kami terdiam, lama sekali hingga seperti seakan kami berdua sedang di bekukan oleh waktu. Byun Baekhyun menunduk lalu menggeleng, melepaskan kedua lenganku yang masih berada di bahunya, berkata pelan pelan ;

"Aku mencintaimu juga," Ujarnya hati-hati, "Tapi aku tidak bisa. Aku hanya akan menghancurkanmu dan kau hanya akan menghancurkanku."

"Tidak, Baekhyun. Kita bisa."

"Hentikan, Chanyeol. Aku tidak mengatakan ini agar kau mengasihani aku!" Baekhyun terlonjak, di bahunya penuh amarah yang bergejolak, "Mengapa kau melakukan ini padaku? Membuangku hanya untuk memungutnya kembali—Kau kira aku apa? Mainan yang kapan saja bisa kau buang dan beli lagi? Chanyeol, aku tidak pernah menyesal akan pernah jatuh cinta padamu namun aku juga benci mengakui bahwa aku membenci diriku yang sebegitu mudahnya jatuh lagi dan lagi padamu!"

Aku tertegun. Air mata milik Byun Baekhyun perlahan menuruni pipinya dan membuatnya tampak begitu kacau. Hatiku seperti teremas dari dalam. Aku tahu aku menyakitinya berkali kali tapi ini pertama kalinya aku mendengar ia bicara mengenai perasaannya padaku.

"Aku dulu mengejarmu seperti orang bodoh," Baekhyun tersenyum kecut, sedangkan tangannya sibuk menghalau air mata lainnya yang akan jatuh, "Aku mengejarmu seperti orang bodoh. Aku mengikutimu, aku selalu memikirkanmu, aku menangis untukmu, berdoa untukmu— ** _tapi apa yang kudapatkan_**? Aku sudah lama sekali membuang mimpiku untuk terus bersamamu karena itu tidak akan pernah bisa terjadi. Aku tahu, aku tahu."

Bodohnya, aku masih terdiam. Seperti, semua bagian dari tubuhku sedang membenarkan seluruh perkataan Baekhyun. Ia tersenyum lebih sedih, matanya bahkan layu dan redup. Air mata yang tersisa di pipinya ia biarkan begitu saja sembari ia bangkit dari tempat duduk.

Aku ikut bangkit dan menggengam tangannya.

"Aku tahu, aku tahu." Baekhyun bergumam, perlahan membawa lengannya untuk meraih ke pinggangku dan memelukku, "Aku tahu kau hanya bingung, aku tahu kau hanya merasa bersalah—"

Aku menghentikan perkataannya dengan menarik dagunya dan meraup bibir miliknya.

Baekhyun terkejut, melepaskan pertautan bibir kami dan matanya segera awas menatap ke kanan dan kiri sebelum menatapku lagi dengan amarah, "Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Baekhyun," Aku membiarkan diriku menatapnya dengan rasa putus asa, "Maafkan aku. Aku tahu aku membuangmu berkali kali dan menyakitimu juga, maaf. Aku benar benar menyesal. Aku minta maaf."

Baekhyun tidak menjawab,

"Tapi, aku tidak bingung ataupun mengatakan aku mencintaimu hanya sebagai sebuah penyesalan karena kau harus menghadapi semua ini—aku tidak. Sebodoh dan sebrengseknya aku, aku tidak akan pernah mengsalah-artikan setiap degupan dalam jantungku setiap aku melihatmu."

Maniknya mulai berkaca dan dia menunduk lagi, menangis. Aku meraih kedua lengannya sehingga aku bisa melihat dengan jelas mata merahnya yang sembab dan melanjutkan ;

"Byun Baekhyun, aku tidak ingin kau menghadapi semuanya sendirian. Izinkan aku, untuk menemanimu dan membuatmu kuat kapan pun. Aku akan membantumu menghadapinya. Izinkan aku menemanimu hingga sampai pada saat dimana kau bisa memakiku sesuka hatimu dengan bahagia."

"Chan—"

"Jadilah kekasihku, Byun Baekhyun."

Aku tidak pernah mengingat bahwa menyatakan cinta bisa membuatmu emosional seperti ini. Air mata sama sama ada di sepasang pelupuk kami. Aku juga bukannya tidak tahu hati kami bersamaan hancur ke dalam suatu alasan dan jemari miliknya bergetar seakan ini adalah keputusan terberat yang harus diambil olehnya. Aku menunduk, tidak berani meneliti raut wajahnya karena aku yakin semua akan berakhir sama saja.

 ** _ ** _—_** Aku si brengsek yang telah menyia-nyiakan seluruh kesempatanku. Aku si bodoh yang tidak tahu terima kasih._**

"Sebaiknya kita pergi," Aku berjalan mundur satu demi satu langkah, "Akan tidak baik jika ada—"

"Jika aku membiarkanmu," Baekhyun berbisik, "—Bisakah kau berjanji untuk tidak menghancurkan apapun? Jangan hancurkan hatiku lagi dan jangan tinggalkan aku, bisakah?"

Aku lantas mendongak, menatapnya tidak percaya dan terburu buru mengangguk seperti orang gila, "Aku berjanji, Baekhyun. Aku berjanji."

Baekhyun menatapku dengan senyum tulus yang terpatri di wajah untuk pertama kalinya, "Kalau begitu, ayo kita coba."

"Jika kau sudah berjanji padaku, tidak ada alasan bagiku untuk tidak mempercayaimu." Baekhyun mendekat dan menjulurkan lengannya yang kemudian melingkar pada pinggangku.

Rasanya jantungku meledak dalam kebahagiaan saat dia mendekapku erat. Aku mengecup pipinya bertubi tubi dan bertanya untuk yang terakhir kali, masih dalam ketidak-percayaan ;

"Jadi, kau milikku?"

"Aku selalu menjadi milikmu."

* * *

 **...**

* * *

Kami kembali ke dorm pada jam dua dan aku tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum.

Baekhyun sepertinya mengantuk sekali tapi untuk hari ini saja— ** _aku tidak ingin jatuh dalam tidur_**. Bagaimana jika aku tertidur, esok hari ternyata tidak seindah ini dan apa yang kualami hari ini hanyalah sebuah mimpi?

"Chanyeol, kau tidak tidur?" Baekhyun sepertinya menyadari bahwa aku tidak tidur di sampingnya seperti biasa, "Apakah ada masalah?"

Aku menggeleng, "Tidak, hanya saja, aku tidak ingin tertidur."

"Kau takut semuanya hanya mimpi?" Baekhyun terkekeh, "Kupikir hanya aku yang berpikir seperti itu."

"Kau juga? Kalau begitu ayo jangan tidur hingga esok." Aku tertawa kecil dan memakaikan jaket padanya, "Kulihat banyak bintang di luar, ayo kita menyapa beberapa."

Baekhyun mengangguk dan kami berjalan ke balkon. Dengan Baekhyun yang menjatuhkan kepalanya pada bahuku dan aku yang menggenggam jari demi jari miliknya ; Kami menatap pada langit yang luas, indah dengan banyak bintang bertaburan.

"Apa kau melihat Sirius?" Baekhyun mencicit, "Aku biasanya dengan mudah menemukannya karena dia bersinar paling terang tapi kenapa kali ini semua bintang sama terangnya dengan Sirius?"

Aku tersenyum lembut sambil menautkan lengan kami, "Sirius jatuh kemarin."

"Apa?" Baekhyun terlonjak tapi aku menghentikannya untuk bangun.

"Dia jatuh ke bumi dan sekarang dia ada di sampingku." Aku menoleh padanya, menemukan kedua pipi dan telinganya memerah, "Kau lebih bercahaya daripada seperti Sirius bagiku."

Kami mengakhiri malam itu dengan sebuah ciuman manis di balkon.

 _Aku tidak bisa menahan diriku untuk tidak jatuh cinta lagi padanya._

 ** ** _—_** Tapi mereka berkata, kebahagiaan yang datang dengan tiba tiba, akan hilang seperti embun yang kehabisan waktunya untuk tinggal.**

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 **Terima kasih sudah mendukung Why Should I sejauh ini *bow.  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bercanda, hehe.**

 **/kabur/**

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 **SPECIAL THANK(s) FOR :**

 **chanbaekis | yiamff | Theresia341 | Byunel | bearkim | ceypark | baekchann18 | hulas99 | berrybyun | Anandia Ariesta Dwi Yuniarti | parkchany | banana614 | .b | Biyol32 | Baekachuuuu | salsabee18 | n3208007 |chimiesry | AlexandraLexa | fujokuu | letuscap | meliarisky7 | inchan88 |lulunoona | Ovieee | Hyunieppo | LyWoo | Biyol32 | Guest | kekei-chan | byunbaek7853 | LavenderCB | ESmstand | exoexol| ayura96 |verawati257 | homohomoclub | gaemgaem | Devitapark | baekkiii6104 | bopung61 | Badibadibaaad | Wandapw | Sparkbyunb | Yoonie Park | parkc6572 |** **Guest217 |** **sehunniehan |** **baekfrappe |** **Lusianabaconcy0461 |** **ChanBeee92 |** **wy1808 |  
**

 **((maaf kalau ada yang nggak kesebut atau salah tulis))**

 **TERIMA KASIH ATAS DUKUNGAN KALIAN~!**

 **I'M SORRY FOT TYPO(s), etc.**

Yap, Chanbaek bersatu juga akhirnya *smirk*. Berkah Ramadhan, iye nggak wkwkw. Tapi, dari sinilah masalahnya bakal dateng beruntun kayak truk tronton /bhaks/. Yaaaa~ Pokoknya kita udah masuk awal klimaks nih, Chapter depan adalah klimaks nya~ YUHUUU *tebar bunga.*,

 **Silahkan bersenang senang karena CB bersatu,** tapi jangan lupa kalau genre fiction ini masih angst, HEHEHEH.

Ini baru rampung Sabtu siang, fresh from oven jadinya hehe. Maaf ya, aku updatenya lama banget kayak siput. Well, sebenarnya kalau aku bisa juga maunya update setiap menit. Tapi, banyak kendalanya nah T^T. Yang terutama karena aku nggak bisa buka laptop seenak jidat, trus juga suka nggak mood mood-an buat nulis TT. Makasih untuk kakak kakak semua yang anteng nungguin ini update dan mohon maaf nggak bisa fast up TT. Terutama kak **berrybyun** , makasih banget yaa~ Aku liat kamu peka banget sama ff ini, sampe komen soal cover ff ini yang ganti, Makasih banyakkk~ Yang lainnya juga makasih sekali T^T.

 **Jadi, siap untuk chapter klimaks pertama di update depan? Review, please^^.**

 **(spoiler dikit : chapter depan rahasianya Baekhyun bakal kebongkar, yuhu~. POV Baekhyun juga^^)**

 **(p.s : Oh iya, ini kutargetin tamat di sekitar chapter 20 atau kurang, heheh.)**


	11. Sepuluh : Kebahagiaan

**Why Should I**

 **Chapter 10**

 **Baekhyun : Kebahagiaan.**

* * *

 _Suatu hari, jika bahumu lelah_

 _Karena beban berat di sekujur tubuhmu,_

 _Maka ingatlah, kau bisa kapan saja meletakkan aku_

 _Dari tanggung jawabmu._

 _Lepaskan aku, dan tinggalkan saja di tanah._

 _Dengan begitu, bahumu tidak akan lagi berat._

 _Seharusnya bukankah dari awal ;_

 _Membuatmu mencintai diriku yang bahkan tidak dapat mencintai hidupku adalah dosa?_

 _Chanyeol,_

 _Bahagiaku bukanlah ketika kau menggenggamku lagi._

 _Dahulu, memang._

 _Hanya saja, kini, bahagiaku hanyalah ketika kau bahagia._

 _Jadi, lepaskan bebanmu, tinggalkan aku._

 _Jika bahumu sudah terlalu berat..._

* * *

 **...**

* * *

Aku tersentak dan terus terentak.

Sedangkan mereka menggeram, di belakang daripada punggungku. Mereka tertawa, mengumpat keras, lalu mengentak lagi—milik mereka yang ada di rektumku meringsek masuk semakin dalam. Aku menahan kepalaku di meja, membiarkan mereka semua melakukan apa yang ingin mereka lakukan.

"Ohh—Fucking Byun, kau belajar bercinta dari ibumu, ya? Hebat sekali, sialan."

 _Tidak apa. Semua akan selesai dan baik baik saja._

Presdir Jang tersenyum culas pada tempatnya, "Dia memang jalang terbaikku, kau tahu."

Lalu tawa serempak mereka memorak-porandakan pandanganku.

Sebulan lalu, pada saat itu aku akan meminta mereka untuk memukul kepalaku saja saat akan memulai ini semua. Agar aku tidak tahu bagaimana mereka membuatku kotor. Agar aku bisa berpura pura bodoh dan tidak terjadi apa apa ketika terbangun nanti. Tapi perlahan, aku lelah. Aku menyerah untuk membuat mereka mendorong wajahku pada meja atau kursi, aku lelah untuk sekedar melarikan diri. Atau bahkan berpura pura. Lagi pula, sadar atau tidaknya aku, bekas jejakkan telapak demi telapak mereka terberkas dengan sangat kental dalam setiap tubuhku.

 _ **Aku lelah.**_

"Jika saja dia bukan milikmu, Jang. Sudah kupastikan dia akan kuculik dan kujadikan simpanan."

"Yah, yah, sayang sekali, ya. Aku sudah membuatnya membuka pahanya pada diriku terlebih dahulu."

"Dia memang milikmu yang paling manis, Jang."

Aku sebenarnya tidak ingin menanggapi perkataan mereka. Biarlah mereka berkata apapun sepuas hati ; sungguh. Tetapi mendengar perkataan orang yang paling kubenci di dunia ini, mengatakan bahwa aku adalah miliknya, hatiku memanas, "A—Aku bukan milik bajingan brengsek itu—"

Mereka semua berhenti. Termasuk presdir yang tadinya akan melepaskan dasi pada lehernya. Kulihat, dia mendekat kemudian dengan seulas senyum remeh, menatapku lekat lekat dan berdecih ;

"Kau kurang diberi pelajaran rupanya, Baekhyun." Katanya sambil melepaskan gesper, "Kupikir kau akan meminta maaf karena mengabaikan janji kita beberapa hari yang lalu?"

"Aku tidak perlu diberi pelajaran oleh seorang brengsek sepertimu, bajingan!" Aku menjerit, walaupun terendam karena seseorang di belakang-ku menahan kuat kuat kepalaku ke meja.

"Oh, karena kau sudah memiliki seseorang untuk bersandar.." Presdir Jang mengusap pelipisnya, "Kau jadi merasa hebat, ya—"

"Kau berpikir aku tidak tahu bahwa kau berhasil mendapatkan kekasih bayanganmu itu." Ia tersenyum miring, "Aku sebenarnya sedikit cemburu—"

"—Mungkin aku perlu membuatmu mengulang hari dimana kau berlutut sambil menjilat kakiku agar diampuni?"

 _ **—"T—Tidak kumohon, J—Ja—Jangan—"**_

 _ **— "Kau harus kuberi pelajaran," Permukaan benda berkilat itu mendekatiku, membuatku menjerit tertahan, mencakar tembok dan ingin berlari kemana pun. Tapi semua dia sia, ketika sesuatu itu mulai memasuki kulitku dan—**_

Punggungku bergetar, menggeleng cepat sehingga air mataku jatuh ; "T—Tidak, A—Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu.."

"Benarkah?" Presdir Jang menatapku dengan sebelah alis terangkat, "Tapi aku suka untuk membuatmu mengingat dimana tempatmu seharusnya."

Ia melepaskan gesper sepenuhnya dan mengambil alih tubuhku ;

— _Aku seharusnya tahu._

 _Aku seharusnya diam._

 **Aku.. Seharusnya hanya diam.**

* * *

 **...**

* * *

Jika aku kembali dengan bekas sabetan di punggungku hari ini, Chanyeol akan khawatir.

Maka dari itu, aku memilih untuk pergi ke atas atap.

Menghabiskan malam itu sendirian dengan hening.

Setidaknya malam tidak akan menyakitiku.

Setidaknya, jika mereka benar benar menyakitiku ; _mereka tidak akan menghancurkanku._

* * *

 **...**

* * *

Aku kembali sebelum fajar.

Pelan pelan merangkak masuk ke dalam selimut dan membaringkan tubuhku, menghadap Chanyeol yang sepertinya sudah terlebih dahulu lelap dalam mimpinya. Aku tidak berusaha memejamkan mata karena rasa sakit di punggungku kini sedang memakanku hidup hidup. Lantas, aku membiarkan air mataku jatuh di wajahnya, tidak peduli jika itu membuatnya terbangun sekalipun.

Chanyeol, dia pasti sudah terlalu terbiasa dicintai oleh semua orang. Karena kehidupannya adalah berbeda denganku ; dia lahir untuk dicintai. Itu tidak aneh menemukan banyak surat dan hadiah yang setiap hari datang silih ganti di dorm atas namanya. Semua orang mencintainya. Bahkan ketika dia mengumumkan bahwa dia memiliki kekasih, semua penggemarnya tetap mendukung dan melindunginya.

Dia adalah orang yang hidup untuk dicintai.

Maka tidak heran, jika kau menatap matanya selama beberapa detik ; maka kau akan jatuh cinta. Terdengar aneh dan gila, tapi seperti itulah pesona yang dia miliki. Lalu, rasa sakit di punggungku yang pasti berdarah ini menarikku kepada suatu pikiran aneh ;

Seseorang yang sesempurna dan dicintai semua orang seperti dia, _dia bilang dia mencintaiku_.

.. Kau bertanya, apakah aku akan percaya? .. Tentu saja aku akan. Aku sudah menunggu lama sekali untuk dia memiliki rasa yang sama sepertiku—sudah terlalu lama aku mengharapkannya. Bahkan jika dia hanya menyatakan perasaannya untuk merayakan satu April sekalipun, aku akan bersedia menangis darah agar dia tetap melanjutkan sandiwaranya ; selama dia masih bersamaku.

Tetapi, belakangan, pikiran pikiran ini pun mulai menjangkau pikiranku—

Aku mengelus wajahnya sembari meringis,

 ** _Chanyeol, jika suatu hari kau mengetahui bahwa aku adalah si kotor yang mengemis demi dapat bersamamu.._**

 _ **... Akankah kau memaafkan aku?**_

* * *

 **...**

* * *

"Baekhyun, lebih bagus kalau kubiarkan warna nya seperti ini atau kuganti coklat saja?"

Chanyeol yang duduk di depan kaca mengacak-ngacak rambut berantakannya sambil bertanya padaku. Ia bahkan masih dalam piyama tidurnya tapi sudah berkaca dan berkata rambut hitam sepertinya tidak cocok lagi untuknya.

Aku tersenyum kecil, meneliti setiap surai rambutnya yang sepertinya menipis. Dalam diriku, aku sebenarnya tidak mengerti mengapa Chanyeol selalu suka untuk mengganti model dan warna rambutnya padahal mereka semua sangat sempurna jika ada pada dirinya. Tidak peduli gaya apapun yang ia pakai, warna apapun yang disepuh ke setiap surai, mereka semua akan berakhir dengan indah secara fatal dalam dirinya.

 _Chanyeol, kau tidak tahu betapa sempurnanya dirimu._

"Aku suka rambutmu sekarang," Ujarku kecil, "Lebih dari itu, kau harus perhatikan kesehatan rambutmu."

"Benarkah? Kau tidak mengatakan itu untuk menyenangkan aku, 'kan?" Chanyeol terkekeh, "Rambutku memang lebih sering rontok tapi seperti tidak apa."

"Tidak, sungguh. Kau sempurna dalam warna rambut apapun," Aku mencicit di akhir kalimat karena malu sekali mengatakannya, "Tidak ingin pergi ke dokter untuk meminta vitamin untuk rambutmu?"

Chanyeol berbalik padaku, tersenyum ; "Kau juga sempurna dalam setiap senyummu."

Jantungku berdegup kencang. Rasanya aku ingin membekukan waktu saat ini juga agar senyum itu selalu tertuju padaku—tapi aku tidak akan bisa. Alih alih membalas senyumnya, aku malah tertegun dengan mulut mengangga.

"Ibuku mengirimkan banyak vitamin rambu padaku, jadi kurasa aku tidak perlu pergi mengunjungi dokter." Chanyeol melanjutkan, "Kau ingin beberapa?"

"Tidak perlu, rambutku sehat sekali, kok!"—Aku mengakhiri kalimatku dengan senyum cerah yang aku sendiri lupa kapan terakhir kali aku mengeluarkannya.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan pergi mandi."

Chanyeol mendekat padaku dan mengecup bibirku cepat sebelum berjalan ke kamar mandi.

Aku tidak dapat menahan diriku untuk tidak meledak ledak dalam dudukku.

* * *

 **...**

* * *

Seperti hari dimana dia menyatakan perasaannya, kami kembali keluar dari dorm pada pukul 11 malam.

Chanyeol terkikik ketika aku mengigil kedinginan sebelum menarikku masuk ke dalam pelukannya. Kami berada di atap sebuah gedung berlantai dua puluh— _bisa kalian bayangkan betapa dinginnya udara saat itu?_ Aku mendelik jengkel padanya dan mendengus sehingga uap dari bibirku menguap tinggi, "Kenapa kita harus pergi kesini?"

Chanyeol tertawa puas, sepertinya senang sekali dia melihatku kedinginan seperti ini, "Karena kau suka melihat bintang, bukan? Disini kita bisa melihat bintang dengan jelas."

"Tapi ini terlalu dingin," Renggekku lagi, "Kenapa—"

 _Cup._

"Aku ada disini untuk menghangatkanmu, sayang."

Pipiku bersemu merah dan aku yakin wajahku pasti jelek sekali sekarang. Dia mengulum bibirku dan memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam rongga mulutku— _seharusnya ini menjadi adegan yang familiar karena aku sering mengalaminya_. Namun tidak satu pun dari mereka yang menciumku selembut ini. Tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang mencoba menenangkan aku, karena mereka hanya tahu untuk menyetubuhiku lalu pergi.

 _ **Ah, kenapa aku harus memikirkan hal seperti itu saat ini?**_

Mengabaikan kami yang mungkin saja tertangkap kamera fans atau paparazi, aku melingkarkan tanganku di sekeliling lehernya agar bibir kami semakin bertautan dengan dalam. _**Diam diam, aku melebur ke dalam tangisan ketika ia mulai membuatku merasa terlalu rendah untuk menerima kebahagiaan sebanyak ini.**_

* * *

 **...**

* * *

 _Chanyeol, jika kau terus memperlakukanku seperti ini.._

"Baekhyun, ayo kita pergi ke arena ski besok!"

 _.. Bagaimana bisa aku mengakui, bahwa di hadapanmu ini ; sedang berdiri seorang pendosa?_

Aku pikir, dengan menjalankannya dengan Chanyeol, ringan di dadaku akan terasa. Mungkin, dengan menjatuhkan diriku ke dalam lengannya, semua akan berakhir bahagia dan tidak akan ada lagi tersisa penderitaan bagiku. Kupikir begitu. Kupikir aku bahagia. Tapi belakangan, kusadari bahwa perhatian dan lembut darinya membuatku merasa begitu bersalah. Aku bukan Byun Baekhyun yang kau kenal, aku bukan lagi seperti saat dimana kita masih berada pada sekolah menengah ; polos, bersih. Aku tidak lagi, bukan lagi, bukan seseorang seperti itu.

Aku sudah hancur. Sekarang aku sadar, seberapa keras Chanyeol berusaha meraihku dan memperbaiki bagian bagian dari diriku, mereka semua tetap berserakan dan berceceran, meneteskan darah dan meretak. Semua diriku lebur ke dalam retakan luas di lantai, menghancurkan diri sendiri.

Aku bukan Byun Baekhyun yang dulu.

".. Baek?"

Chanyeol yang mana berdiri di hadapanku menatapku khawatir, telapak tangannya yang hangat dan sedikit kasar meraba ke pipiku dan kutemukan air mata mengalir disana. _Mengapa? Mengapa aku hanya bisa menangis?_

"Aku tidak _memaksamu,_ kita bisa disini saja jika kau tidak ingin.." Chanyeol mengusap kedua kelopak mataku, maniknya yang penuh kekhawatiran itu menamparku ke dasar dan membuat hatiku sesak, "Aku hanya ingin membuatmu tersenyum lebih banyak, disana ada salju dan menyenangkan, udaranya dingin dan kau akan merasa segar."

"T—Tidak. Hanya saja, A—Aku rasa ada debu disini, mataku menjadi sedikit perih."

Chanyeol menatapku sekali lagi, kilatan ketidak-percayaan kental disana tapi dia tidak mengatakan apapun. Ia mendekapku kemudian dan berbisik, "Tidak apa, semua baik baik saja."

 **Tidak akan. Semuanya tidak akan pernah kembali menjadi baik baik saja.**

* * *

 **...**

* * *

Setiap malam, aku akan menatap Chanyeol diam diam.

Ini bukannya aku kehilangan kepercayaan, atau apapun itu, tetapi ; rasanya setiap aku tidak menatap dirinya—dia akan menghilang.

Karena, dia sudah begitu banyak melangkah menjauh sebelumnya. Di antara kami, sebetulnya terbentang ratusan kilometer laut yang menyerupai samudera. Yang mana selalu membuatku terlelap ke dasar apabila mencoba meraihnya. Dia seperti harapan yang terkabul secara begitu tiba tiba. Seperti ombak yang sewaktu waktu akan menghilang, juga.

 _Dia seperti akan menghilang._

Maka, aku akan menggenggamnya erat erat. Dia sudah kutemukan dan tidak akan kulepaskan lagi. Dia sudah lama hilang dari hidupku dan kini dia yang datang padaku—aku tidak akan pernah melepaskan genggamannya pada jemariku. Tapi bagaimana dengan dia? Karena aku begitu mudah untuk dirangkulnya kembali, mungkin dia akan berpikir bahwa aku masih jalang yang sama—masih orang yang mengemis agar balas dicintai. Aku bahkan tidak tahu apakah dia mencintai sungguhan atau sekedar belas kasihan.

 _Tapi, bahkan jika suatu hari dia mengakui bahwa semua ini hanyalah sebuah empati darinya ; kurasa aku akan tetap menjatuhkan hatiku sepenuhnya padanya._

 _Mengapa?_ Apakah aku berhutang begitu banyak padamu di masa lalu sehingga aku tidak dapat mencintai seseorang lain selain dirimu?

 **Aku tidak tahu.**

Aku meraih jemarinya ke dalam genggaman dan perlahan, meremas hangat tangannya. Dahinya mengernyit, mungkin sedikit terganggu, sebelum ia akhirnya ikut membalas genggamanku dan memelukku dengan satu tangannya yang bebas.

 _Seharusnya aku bahagia._

Tetapi, mengapa aku tidak..?

* * *

 **...**

* * *

"Sebenarnya, ada banyak cara untuk melampiaskan perasaanmu."

Aku mengangkat wajah, menatap pada acara interview seorang penulis di televisi.

"Kau bisa berteriak, atau bernyanyi, kadang beberapa orang melampiaskannya dengan tersenyum ; atau menangis. Ada banyak bentuk, ada banyak sekali cara. Tapi bagiku, cara yang terbaik adalah dengan menuangkan kata kata."

Penulis itu tersenyum, menggerakkan tangannya seakan sedang menggenggam sebuah pensil, "Dengan kata kata yang tak akan terbatas, aku bisa menggambarkan semua. Dari laut lepas di ujung dunia, sampai langit luas di antartika. Baik setiap senyumku, ataupun setiap lukaku, aku bisa menggoresnya tanpa batas. Tak ada kaidah, tak ada aturan, semua tergantung pada dirimu sendiri."

AkU tertegun,

.. Itu adalah awal mula mengapa aku menghabiskan waktu di hadapan komputer lebih banyak.

Kuakui, awalnya terasa aneh. Walaupun bibirku terkatup dan tidak mengucapkan apapun, tetap terasa setiap kali aku mengetikkan frasa demi frasa ; aku tengah mengungkapkan semua pada orang lain. Yang kulakukan hanyalah mengetik beberapa kata, memastikannya tidak terlalu terbuka, lalu lega akan menyusup di hatiku— _rasa sesak itu perlahan berkurang._ Ini menjadi kebiasaan pada saat aku tidak dapat tertidur, atau saat pagi masih terlalu dingin untuk di mulai.

 _Aku jatuh cinta pada aksara._

"Oh," Chanyeol menatap pada layar komputerku, "Kau menulis sajak?"—Sambungnya setengah terkejut.

".. Bukan sajak. Ini hanya—" Aku ikut menatap pada kursor yang berkerlip, "—Hanya rangkaian kata."

"Tetap saja, Baek. Kau hebat," Chanyeol tersenyum lebar lalu mengusak rambutku, "Coba biar kubaca.. Hm, _hidup adalah sebuah noda dan kekotoran_.. Apa maksudmu?"

"Bukankah memang seperti itu?" Aku mengulas sebuah senyum palsu, "Semua tidak lebih dari sebuah kehancuran dan perang yang sudah usai.."

Chanyeol mengerutkan kening, "Aku.. Tidak berpikir seperti itu."

"Mengapa?" Kutatap mata indahnya yang penuh binar ; ia tersenyum lebar sebelum menjawab dengan lembut,

"Karena di dalam kehidupan yang seperti ini, tetap akan ada seseorang yang polos dan manis sepertimu." Chanyeol meremas tanganku, "Bukankah itu berarti, tidak semua di dunia ini adalah noda?"

Aku tertegun.

Di dalam hatiku, semua lantas porak-poranda.

Seakan aku tengah tertangkap basah olehnya ;

 _ **Dia bilang aku polos.**_

 _ **Aku tidak.**_

".. Baek?" Chanyeol mengguncangkan bahuku pelan, tapi aku tidak memiliki respon yang baik untuk membalasnya selain membatu. Perlahan, aku mengarahkan kembali pandanganku pada kursor yang berkedip di layar monitor— _seperti bintang_. Dalam kerjapan setelahnya, aku patah patah menatap Chanyeol kembali dan berbisik ;

"Kau benar," Aku berkata, nyaris seakan itu meluncur begitu saja dari pikiranku, "Kau indah."

".. Apa?"

Aku mengabaikan dia yang menatapku dengan kening mengkerut, segera meraih kembali papan ketik di meja dan mengetik dua kata ;

"Kau indah."

 _ **Kau indah.**_

* * *

 **...**

* * *

 **Tetapi kata kata itu tidak dapat menolongku.**

Semua orang tetap membenciku, selega apapun aku ketika kata demi kata yang tertahan di ulu hatiku tertuang— _mereka akan tetap membenciku_. Seperti sebuah narkotik yang bekerja hanya sesaat, begitu juga dengan ketenangan hati yang seakan akan kubuat dengan semu.

Chanyeol mungkin tidak mengetahuinya, karena ia lebih sibuk belakangan. Manajer dengan terang terangan berkata bahwa banyak _refund_ merch dengan nama atau wajahku selama seminggu ini. Ia juga berkata bahwa semua member mendapatkan pesan ancaman yang bilang akan membunuhku _—jangan tanyakan mengapa aku tidak mendapatkannya, aku juga tidak mengerti._

Kai dan Tao menjaga jarak, tidak memilih untuk terlibat dan aku mengerti dengan hal itu. Sehun dan Luhan sering membelikanku camilan yang sangat banyak ; _katanya untuk menaikkan suasana hati_. Suho dan Kris juga sama sibuknya dengan Chanyeol. Mereka semua bekerja keras belakangan ; tapi aku sendiri. Dan, sebenarnya, belakangan kusadari bahwa rasa yang paling menakutkan adalah saat saat dimana aku sendirian dan tidak ada yang bisa kuajak untuk berbicara. Ada banyak hal yang akan terjadi ketika aku sendiri— ** _presdir Jang, cacian, makian, kebencian orang orang._**

 _ **Ketakutan itu menelanku hidup hidup.**_

Lalu, entah sejak kapan semua ketakutan itu begitu _mempengaruhi hidupku._

Ketika orang orang menatapku dengan mata mereka—semua itu seakan mereka sedang menghakimiku, menatapku rendah, menatapku marah. Bahkan biarpun bibir mereka terkatup dalam suatu garis lurus, aku dapat mendengar mereka menjerit bahwa akulah pelaku dari pembunuhan malaikat itu—Kim Yejin. Aku dapat mendengar bahwa mereka meraungkan namaku dalam benci yang mendalam. Aku dapat melihat jemari mereka bergetar seakan ingin meraih leherku dan mematahkannya disitu juga. Aku dapat merasakan kebencian mereka di seluruh tubuhku.

Tak apa, aku pantas. Sejujurnya, yang Yejin katakan tidaklah sepenuhnya salah. Aku memang mencintai Chanyeol dan disitulah letak kebodohanku. Aku memang menghancurkan hidupnya dan itulah mengapa aku mendapatkan semua ini. Aku pantas.

Presdir masih merupakan orang yang sama—hanya saja, sekarang dia lebih kejam. Aku ingat, aku berlari di sepanjang jalanan dengan kaki telanjang karena dia mengejarku dengan pisau. Dia juga menggunakan ikat pinggangnya setiap waktu, terakhir kali, dia memukul betisku kuat kuat sehingga—

 _Aku tidak ingin memikirkannya._

 **Aku takut.**

Langit terasa begitu rendah. Begitu pula dengan diriku. Chanyeol mulai sibuk dan dia lebih jarang menemaniku. Seluruh pusat hidupku itu bekerja keras belakangan ini. Aku harap aku dapat mengikutinya setiap waktu, tapi aku tidak bisa. Sebagai gantinya, aku semakin banyak menulis kata kata di dalam laptopku. Dan, belakangan kusadari bahwa Chanyeol akan membaca semua kata kata tidak bergunaku itu pada malam hari.

Ponselku kehabisan baterai sejak dua hari lalu dan aku tidak ingin membiarkannya menyala. Chanyeol sebenarnya ingin agar aku mengecek pesan pesannya—dia khawatir jika ibu atau ayahku mengirimkan pesan, tapi aku tidak ingin. Ayah dan Ibuku tidak akan peduli. Sekarang, di duniaku yang penuh kekotoran ini, hanya Chanyeol yang peduli padaku.

 **Hanya Park Chanyeol.**

* * *

 **...**

* * *

Agensi mengatur jadwalku untuk bertemu dengan beberapa psikiater.

Aku tidak tahu mengapa mereka melakukan itu, tidak ingin begitu peduli juga— _sungguh_. Biarpun para psikiater itu tersenyum seperti malaikat tiap kali mereka mengelus lenganku, aku tetap merasa begitu terintimidasi di dalam ruangan penuh putih seperti itu.

Mungkin karena itu, Chanyeol mulai menjadwalkan kencan kami setiap aku selesai mengunjungi para psikiater itu. Dia akan tersenyum di lobby utama dan berisik di telingaku dengan hangat, _"Kau melakukan yang terbaik."_

Seperti hari ini.

Chanyeol memelukku erat erat, seakan dia tidak pernah ingin melepaskan diriku. Kami memutuskan untuk menghabiskan akhir pekan di dorm, karena para member sedang berpesta dengan Suho di luar. Film terputar di hadapanku tapi aku sama sekali tidak tertarik—aku lebih terfokus pada rahang tegas Chanyeol daripada perkataan di film itu.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?" Chanyeol tiba tiba bertanya, ia mengelus jemariku hangat dan menggenggamnya, "Kau merasa baik?"

"Aku selalu baik.." Aku bergumam, "Agensi terlalu melebihkan keadaan."

"Mereka hanya menjaga vokalis terbaiknya," Kulihat Chanyeol mengulum senyum, "Mereka baik padamu, 'kan?"

Aku mengangguk, entah mengapa merasa mengantuk ; "Mereka tersenyum sepanjang waktu seperti malaikat.."

"Baguslah," Dia mengecup pipiku, "Kau telah melakukan yang terbaik."

Aku tertidur di dekapannya yang hangat.

 _ **Untuk saat itu, aku berharap aku tidak akan pernah terbangun lagi.**_

* * *

 **...**

* * *

Presdir Jang datang keesokan harinya.

Aku tahu, dia datang untuk menarikku ke neraka. Dia datang untuk membunuhku yang masih hidup— **aku takut**. Dia berjalan dengan seringaian culas dan menyergap tanganku terburu buru ;

"Kulihat kau terlalu senggang belakangan," Katanya sambil meremas kuat pergelangan tanganku—membuatku berjengit. **Itu sakit.**

"P—Presdir," Aku tergagap, keringat dingin memenuhi punggungku ; "J—Ja—Jangan lakukan itu disini—"

Setidaknya jangan di sini, jangan lakukan apapun padaku selagi aku masih berada di dorm. _Bagaimana jika Suho kembali dari jadwalnya dan menemukanku sedang di setebuhi seperti anjing betina? Bagaimana jika Kai yang kembali dan menemukan Hyung yang selama ini dia hormati sedang terhentak dibawah Direktur Jang? Bagaimana jika mereka datang dan mendapati diriku seperti ini_ — **Kumohon, jangan.**

"J—Jangan—" Aku mulai menangis saat akhirnya tersadar dia tidak pernah mendengarkanku, "D—Di—Dimanapun selain d—disini, k—kumohon..—"

— _Presdir kemudian menatapku dingin._

Dia mendorong tubuhku ke kamar. Kamarku dan Chanyeol. Tubuhku meremang dan bergetar, karena dia menatapku penuh kekejaman seperti malaikat kematian. Dia tersenyum penuh penuh sampai kedua sudut bibirnya terangkat tinggi dan memenuhi pengheliatanku, berkata buas ; **"Memang sejak kapan kau bisa memilih dimana kita akan melakukan pembayaranmu?"**

Air mata bodoh, berhenti keluar. Aku menggeleng keras, memaksakan diri untuk memohon lagi saat dia mendorongku untuk jatuh terbanting pada kasur. Tidak, ini kasur milik Chanyrol. Dia tidak dapat melakukan ini padaku.

 **Tidak. Tidak. Tidak.**

"Jalang, nikmati ini."

Dia merobek pakaianku. Mencampakkannya pada lantai. Aku berusaha menjauh tapi dia menggunakan dasinya untuk mengikat kedua tanganku, lalu meraihku kasar ke belakang untuk memperlihatkan punggungku padanya. Dia menekan punggungku ke bawah, sehingga kini bagian bawahku terangkat tinggi—aku benar benar seperti jalang. Isakan ku tidak membantu, itu membuatnya semakin marah dan dia memberikan satu sabetan penuh kesakitan di tubuhku. Aku meraung saat dia mulai memasukkan miliknya dalam satu sentakan keras dan membuatku menjerit seperti kesetanan. **Rasanya sakit. Sakit sekali.**

Aku mengangga, tidak bisa berkata-kata saat dia semakin menghentak ke dalam.

Tapi tidak, kami tidak bisa melakukannya di sini. _**Ini kamarku dan Chanyeol, ini kasurnya.. Jika dia kembali, hidupku akan tamat—Kumohon..**_

"P—Presdir, J—Jangan—Huks—J—Jangan lakukan—"

Tentu saja, dia tidak mendengarkan. Ia mendongak dengan seluruh urat yang menimbul dari lehernya, mendesah keras keras seperti seekor hewan biadab. Aku menangis lagi dan dia menamparku keras keras— _presdir Jang memang tidak menyukai suara apapun saat kami melakukannya._

 _Aku tidak tahu mengapa semua orang begitu menyukai untuk membuatku merasa sakit._

Mungkin yang pertama adalah ibuku, ia mendorongku ke tanah dan membuat lututku tergores. Aku menangis sepanjang siang tapi dia tidak kembali untuk membuatku terbangun. Aku dibiarkan begitu saja, melihat ibuku secara terang terangan menyuapi kakakku dengan penuh kasih sayang. Aku sering dikurungnya di gudang yang gelap, atau dibiarkan kehujanan saat pulang sekolah. Lantas, ibu juga sering memukul kepalaku dan _memakiku dengan kata kata yang kuharap tidak pernah kudengar._

Yang kedua, teman-temanku. Mereka sangat suka menyembunyikan tas sekolahku dan melemparnya ke kolam. _Pernahkah aku bilang pada kalian bahwa aku tidak bisa berenang?_ Semua itu karena aku takut tenggelam lagi seperti waktu itu. Gadis gadis di sekolah itu juga tidak ada bedanya ; mereka mengunciku di toilet. Ada juga yang secara sengaja menepuk pantatku ketika aku menaruh sesuatu di loker.

Yang ketiga, kakakku sendiri. Aku tidak sengaja menginjak tali sepatunya hingga dia tersandung dan aku di makinya habis habisan. Ayah pulang saat itu dan ikut mengolok-ngolokku juga— _mereka membuatku berapa di luar rumah pada pukul dua dini hari._

 **Yang keempat, kelima, keenam, dan seterusnya—**

 **Mengapa semua orang begitu menyukai untuk membuatku merasa sakit?**

Aku memejamkan mata, pada akhirnya menyerah untuk bersuara. Aku menulikan telingaku dan mengatupkan bibirku erat erat, tidak peduli bahwa punggungku berdarah darah, tidak peduli rasanya tubuhku hancur luruh porak poranda. Aku tidak peduli, aku hanya berharap—

 **"Apa yang terjadi disini?"**

 _—Chanyeol tidak kembali._

Dunia pasti sedang bercanda 'kan? Karena di hadapanku sekarang, berdiri seorang yang amat kucintai— _dan dia melihatku dalam keadaan hina._ Aku merasa malu, kehilangan muka, ingin menangis tapi terlalu kotor untuk menjadi pantas. Aku ingin berlari dan memeluknya, mengatakan bahwa ini hanya suatu kebetulan saja atau hanyalah sebuah bunga tidur di malam sabtu— _tapi aku tidak bisa_. Chanyeol bahkan hanya terdiam, menatapku seolah ia menjeritkan bahwa ia kecewa, di dalam maniknya yang terkejut, kutemukan secercah mata rantai kepercayaan miliknya yang putus.

Aku tahu, saat itu juga, aku akan kehilangan Chanyeol.

 **Tapi aku tidak bisa.**

Di duniaku yang menjelma menjadi kotor ini, **hanyalah dia yang kumiliki.**

 **Bagaimana mungkin aku kehilangan dia dengan cara yang paling menyakitkan?**

Lantas pandangku menggelap, di dalam diriku terdengar tangis patah patah— _entah siapa,_ sementara sebuah suara tergiang berulang di dalam pikiranku.

 _ **"Chanyeol, bila suatu hari nanti kau menemukan bahwa diriku adalah bukan seseorang yang kau pikirkan selama ini.. Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"**_

 _Jika suatu hari nanti.. Kau menemukan diriku.._

 _.. Yang sebenarnya._

 _ **".. Mengapa? Ada sesuatu yang menganggumu?"**_

 _ **"Tidak hanya saja, jika hal itu benar benar terjadi.." ". Aku ingin mati saja."**_

 _.. Maka aku—_

 ** _".. Ingin mati saja."_**

* * *

 **...**

* * *

 **Chanyeol : Kebahagiaan.**

Kuakui, Baekhyun bersikap aneh belakangan.

Bukan hanya tentang dia yang bergetar setiap kali menatap orang orang, atau dia yang bersembunyi dari matahari hangat yang mulai muncul—bukan hanya itu. Dia juga mulai terganggu dengan suara suara keras, dia menangis ketakutan saat aku melepaskan ikat pinggang milikku, dia menghindariku habis habisan ketika aku mencoba mengelus punggungnya. Dia banyak ketakutan dan banyak menangis.

Mengapa, Baekhyun? Kupikir, dengan bersamaku kau akan bahagia.

Aku meremas pelipis milikku dan berjalan masuk ke dorm. Lampunya tidak di nyalakan, mungkin Baekhyun masih lelap. Aku berjalan ke dapur dan menuangkan segelas air dingin. Lantas, aku menjatuhkan diriku ke sofa di ruang tengah. Menghela nafas dan memejamkan mata.

Tidak lama, karena aku harus segra menemui Baekhyun. Pada perjalanan pulang tadi, aku melihat sebuah wahana permainan yang baru buka dan aku ingin dia pergi kesana bersamaku. Aku meninggalkan gelas yang kuminum di meja dan perlahan berjalan ke arah kamar. Terhenti. Karena kudengar—

 _—Baekhyun menangis._

Aku terkesiap, segera membuka pintu dan tidak pernah kubayangkan sebelumnya— _bahwa aku akan melihat hal hal semacam ini._ Disana, kulihat Presdir Jang menyetubuhi Byun Baekhyun seperti anjing yang sedang birahi, kulihat Presdir Jang menjilat bibirnya berkali kali seperti orang gila dan kulihat punggung Baekhyun-ku—

"Apa yang terjadi disini?" Kataku pelan, nyaris tanpa tenaga.

Baekhyun, disana, tersentak. Dia menolehkan kepalanya untuk menatapku dan sontak duniaku jungkir balik— _di kedua matanya itu, ada banyak sekali luka._ Presdir Jang ikut menatap kebelakang sebelum mendengus. Menarik dirinya dari Byun Baekhyun dan membiarkan tubuh mungilnya terjatuh tidak berharga begitu saja, ia menarik kembali celananya dan membenahi dirinya yang berantakan.

"Kau kembali."—Adalah satu satunya yang ia katakan sebelum aku memukulnya keras keras,

"Kau melakukan apa padanya, bajingan bangsat?!" Jantungku berdegub keras akan rasa amarah. Aku memukul seseorang yang seharusnya kuhormati tanpa tahu arah, aku hanya ingin membunuhnya dan membawa Baekhyun pergi jauh dari sini— _Tapi entah mengapa Presdir Jang selalu lolos._ Suho datang beberapa saat kemudian dan melerai kami berdua. Presdir kembali ke perusahaan dan aku dimarahi nya habis habisan.

"Aku harus pergi ke kamar," Aku menggeleng, menahan lengan Suho yang akan menarikku untuk pergi ke kantor presdir,

"Untuk apa, sialan?!" Suho mengumpat, "Kau harus—"

"Baekhyun!" Aku berteriak, "Baekhyun! Dia—"

Suho terdiam, melepaskan genggamannya sedangkan aku segera kembali ke kamar. Disana, Byun Baekhyun meringkuk dengan selimut yang membungkus dirinya. Aku melangkah pelan pelan, berusaha agar membuatnya tidak ketakutan. Kututup pintu di belakang punggungku, dan menatapnya, berusaha tersenyum meskipun aku ingin menangis.

"B—Baek," Panggilku, "A—Aku—"

Baekhyun tidak menoleh, tidak juga merespon. Sialnya, aku kehilangan semua kata kata yang ingin kukatakan. Akhirnya, aku hanya berdiri seperti orang bodoh dan dia tetap meringkuk disana. Bahunya bergetar sangat hebat, tapi dia tidak menangis.

 _Baekhyun-ku._

"B—Baek—" Aku memaksakan sebuah langkah untuk mendekat padanya, "Kau bisa menangis jika kau ingin—"

Baekhyun tidak menjawab.

"K—Kumohon," Akupun tidak mengerti mengapa aku memohon, "A—Apa kau baik?"

"Aku ingin minum." Baekhyun tiba tiba berkata, tanpa menoleh padaku. Aku segera mengangguk seperti orang gila, "Kau ingin air? Aku akan mengambilnya. Kau harus disini, oke? Aku akan segera kembali."

Aku berlari, membuka pintu kamar dan segera pergi ke dapur. Aku menuangkan segelas air panas dan mencampurnya dengan yang dingin. Tapi tanganku terlalu bergetar sehingga gelasnya pecah, aku kembali lagi untuk mengambil yang baru ; kali ini memastikan untuk menjaga jemariku agar tidak terus bergetar.

"B—Baek," Aku bergumam, berjalan terburu buru ke kamar.

Dia masih disitu, meringkuk di tempat yang sama. Yang berbeda adalah, dia mendongak padaku dengan kedua bilah matanya yang kosong dan pekat dengan keputus-asaan, ia ikut menjulurkan lengannya ke atas agar aku bisa melihat apa yang ada di telapak tangannya yang menegandah.

"Chanyeol, a—aku baru saja meminum semua obat dari psikiater i—itu," Katanya dengan senyuman kosong, ia tersengal dan seakan tersedak sesuatu, "Kalau sudah begitu, aku akan bahagia, ya?— _uhuk_ —"

 **Tidak.**

 **Kumohon. Kumohon. Kumohon.**

Aku harus membawanya keluar, aku harus mendekapnya. Tapi kakiku seperti batu dan beku. Aku seakan terpaku dan satu satunya yang kulihat adalah ia yang terus bergetar—

"B-Baek—"

 **PRANK.**

Dia menelan semua kapsul itu saat aku mengambil air minum. Itu bukan obat untuk membuatnya merasakan euphoria atau apalah, sama sekali bukan. Itu adalah obat tidur yang diberikan psikiater untuk mengatasi insomia miliknya— **Itu bukan obat.**

Dia tidak boleh minum itu.

 **Tidak.**

 **Jangan—**

Ia limbung, terjatuh ke kasur. Gelas yang kugenggam lantas pecah berantakan, _seperti hatiku._ Aku berlari padanya dan mendekapnya erat. Tapi sekujur tubuhnya kejang dan ia hanya tersenyum penuh kepalsuan.

"—A—Aku a—akan, _uhukk_ —b—bahagia."

"Baekhyun!"

Dia, Byun Baekhyun, tersedak oleh pil-pil yang ia telan sehingga beberapa dari mereka jatuh ke kasur. Nafasnya patah patah dan kelopak matanya yang indah mengerjap seakan mereka mulai memberat. Pikiranku seperti lepas dan buntu, aku meraung raung tapi anehnya tidak menangis.

Hatiku kacau, dunia sekaan hancur dan porak poranda. Dimatanya, kental air mata dan rasa penderitaan, mengapa aku tidak menyadarinya? Aku terus terusan memanggil namanya sementara dia perlahan lahan memejamkan mata setelah beberapa kali mengernyit kesakitan.

"Baekhyun, kumohon. Kau tidak boleh—Jangan tinggalkan aku!" Aku menggoncang bahunya, frustasi akan rasa takit yang membelenggu, tapi Byun Baekhyun tetap terdiam. Seakan dia tidak mendengarku.

 **Tidak. Ini tidak boleh terjadi.**

 **Tidak.**

Aku mendadak mengingat percakapan kecil kami di depan agensi ;

 _"Chanyeol, terima kasih. Berkat kau, aku merasa menemukan diriku yang baru—"_

 _"Dirimu yang baru?" Kuingat saat itu aku terkekeh, "Baru yang seperti apa?"_

 _Ia tersenyum, menoleh padaku ; "Seperti, **tidak takut kepada kematian** misalnya."_

 **Tidak.**

 _"Kau bicara seakan akan kau sangat terbiasa," Aku merangkulnya pelan, "Jangan berbicara seperti kau akan meninggalkanku."_

 _"Kau meninggalkanku berkali kali dulu—"_

 _"Ya Tuhan, itu masa lalu," Aku terkekeh, "Maafkan aku. Aku berjanji aku akan membuatmu bahagia sehingga tidak akan tersisa penderitaan sedikitpun untukmu."_

 **Tidak.**

 _"Kau berjanji?"_

 _"Janji."_

 **Tidak.**

"B—Baekhyun, K—Kau tidak boleh—" Aku tercekat, jemarinya yang lentik mengejang dan wajahnya mengkerut kesakitan. Aku berusaha menyadarkannya tapi yang dia lakukan hanya tersedak oleh pil demi pil yang seperti tersangkut di tenggorokannya.

 _ **Apa.. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?**_

Dengan sisa kewarasan yang masih ada dipikiranku, aku menanggil nama Suho keras keras untuk meminta bantuan. Suho kemudian datang dengan medis. Mereka membawa Baekhyun ke rumah sakit untuk mendapatkan pertolongan—

Sementara aku terdiam, termenung. Di tanganku, terdapat botol kosong dari pil yang tadi Baekhyun minum.

 **Tuhanku, siapapun, tolong aku. Karena jika aku kehilangannya, bagaimana aku akan mempertanggung jawabkan janjiku untuk membuatnya selalu bahagia?**

 **Kumohon.**

 **Aku tidak ingin kehilangan dia lagi.**

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

"Chanyeol, bila suatu hari nanti kau menemukan bahwa diriku adalah bukan seseorang yang kau pikirkan selama ini.. Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

".. Mengapa? Ada sesuatu yang menganggumu?"

"Tidak hanya saja, jika hal itu benar benar terjadi.." Byun Baekhyun menegandah ; saat itu, aku berpikir dia hanya melihat langitnya yang indah—tapi tidak. Dia menahan semua air mata yang ada di pelupuknya, ".. Aku ingin mati saja."

* * *

 **I'M SORRY FOR ANY TYPO(S), OOC, etc.**

aloha~

Aku tahu ini nggak nge feel, _maaf maaf_. Karena mungkin aku lagi bahagia, susah untuk dapet feel yang cocok tapi aku janji untuk chapter selanjutnya aku akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin. Kita masih punya bahan buat mewek kok di chapter depan, nggak usah kecewa dulu. Ini baru permulaan guys, semacem pemanasan gitu deh KEKEKEK.

 **Makasih kalian yang udah dukung aku sejauh ini,** kemaren kemaren aku lihat ada yang promosiin epep ku di snapgramnya at derpwhiteboy, sampe ada yang komen di postingan minta mereka baca itu, aku terharu banget. Thanks semuanya, masih inget akutuh waktu pertama post ff ini EYD nya masih berantakan banget kayak hidup T^T. Semoga dah membaik ya sekarang hehehe. Kalian yang mau ngobrol-ngobrol soal Chanbaek atau mau kasih kritik ke ff aku, monggo di add id line ; **carey** titik **chn** , _titik diganti lambang titik ya_ (sebenernya authornya yang nggak ada temen ngobrol soal Chanbaek *hapus air mata*)

 **AH IYAAA! TERIMA KASIH KALIAN YANG UDAH DUKUNG AKU DARI MAU UN**. Astaga nggak kebayang lho kalau aku bakal berhasil masuk ke SMA Idaman dari jaman SMP (bener bener makasih buat kalian). Makasih banget buat kalian yang udah doain aku pas TO, UN, USBN, dll. Akhirnya aku udah SMA nih, kekeke. Semoga tulisanku bisa makin improve dan makin banyak kesempatan buat nulis (i hope). Big thanks buat kak **Restika Dena** yang telah bersedia mendengarkan keluhanku soal pendaftaran PPDB, INTINYA, TANGGAL 16 NANTI AKU RESMI PUTIH ABU-ABUUU~~~ YUHUUU!

 **'KAY, kebanyakan nih bacotnya.**

 **Next? Leave your review below, please?**


	12. Chanyeol : Seperti Kebahagiaan yang Kau

**Why Should I**

 **Bagian Sebelas**

 **Chanyeol : Seperti Kebahagiaan yang Kau berikan**

* * *

 _Bagaimana kata yang tepat untuk.._

 _Mengucapkan bahwa sebenarnya kau hanya ingin dia tetap bahagia_?

Aku memikirkannya sepanjang hari. _Bagaimana cara untuk menjaga senyumnya, bagaimana cara untuk menjaga agar dia tetap bahagia sepanjang tahun_ ; **aku selalu memikirkannya.** Tapi hari itu menyadarkanku bahwa sesungguhnya aku tidak pernah melakukan apapun untuknya— _tidak_ _satupun._

 _Kenyataan itu memukulku dalam-dalam._

 _Jadi selama ini aku hanya termakan kebohonganmu_. Aku tersenyum miring, menendang bebatuan di pinggir jalan dan melangkah dengan goyah. Mungkin orang-orang di dalam kedai yang kudatangi akan mengenaliku tapi aku sudah tidak peduli. Bayangan Baekhyun yang ingin membunuh dirinya sendiri sudah cukup untuk memenuhi seluruh pikiranku.

 _Jadi selama ini kau menipuku._

Aku terkekeh. Lantas rasa sakit di dalam dadaku mengambil alih dan membuatku tersedak oleh isakan tertahan di kerongkongan— _memikirkan bahwa selama ini dia berjuang sendirian_. Baekhyun-ku berjuang sendirian selama ini, dia mendapatkan lebih banyak daripada yang seharusnya dia dapatkan.

Bagaimana mereka masih membencinya sedalam itu..?

 ** _Kau telah menipu semua orang dengan senyum palsu milikmu._**

* * *

 **...**

* * *

Peristiwa itu membuatnya tak sadar selama beberapa jam.

"Dia akan sadar dalam beberapa saat, tak perlu dikhawatirkan. Ini reaksi yang wajar." Perawat di hadapan kami menjelaskan, matanya menatap padaku sementara jemarinya lincah menulis beberapa data pada papan _medis_ miliknya. "Dokter berpesan ketika ia bangun nanti, usahakan untuk membuat keadaan senyaman mungkin bagi pasien. Kalian bisa menemaninya atau meninggalkannya, sesuai dengan kemauannya."

Aku terdiam.

"Buat keadaan senyaman mungkin baginya, dengan begitu dia akan memiliki kekuatan lebih untuk sembuh."

"Terima kasih." Suho membungkuk ketika perawat itu beranjak meninggalkan kami, Luhan merosot begitu saja ke bangku tunggu dan Sehun dengan panik berusaha memintanya untuk pergi beristirahat. Luhan menghabiskan 3 jam penerbangan untuk kembali ke Korea dan kupikir itu cukup untuk menguras seluruh tenaganya.

"Sialan kau, Park." Luhan mendesis, "Apa lagi yang kau lakukan padanya?"

"Itu tidak penting, kau harus istirahat terlebih dahulu—" Sehun mencegah Luhan yang akan menerjang ke arahku, namun ia menepisnya terlebih dahulu sebelum Sehun sempat meraihnya.

"Jawab aku dulu, Park!" Ia meraung, matanya yang merah menatapku dengan amarah di darah daging ; "Kenapa kau tidak dapat menjaganya dengan baik?!"

Aku menatap kosong pada lantai, pada refleksi diriku yang menatap kembali. Di antara itu, aku seakan dapat mendengar tawa milik Byun Baekhyun begitu ia berbisik untuk mengucapkan _Aku mencintaimu_ dengan lembut di telingaku. Semua itu membuat air mataku jatuh, dan aku menatap pada Luhan yang sekarang berusaha untuk menuju ke arahku ;

"A—Aku," Ujarku, pelan, "A—Aku melakukan banyak hal—"

 _Aku melakukan banyak hal_. Aku memakinya, aku memukulnya, aku meneriakinya dengan kata kata yang tidak pantas untuk ia dapatkan dan kemudian seenaknya mengatakan kalau aku mencintainya. Seperti bajingan kurang ajar yang tidak pernah diajarkan untuk memalu, aku tidak mengetahui batasanku. Aku tidak tahu penderitaannya dan itu membakarku hidup hidup. Aku tak tahu apapun tentangnya selain kenyataan bahwa aku selalu menyiksanya.

 _Aku melakukan banyak hal._

"A—Aku telah melakukan banyak hal... Padanya."

Suho menatapku, campuran antara rasa iba dan khawatir. Sementara tungkaiku kehilangan tenaganya dan aku menjatuhkan diri diantara dinginnya lantai. Menatap jauh pada ruang rawat di hadapan kami yang seharusnya tidak kami tatap sampai kapanpun.

"Maaf—Maafkan aku." Bisikku, "A—Aku tidak cukup baik, maafkan aku."

"Chanyeol-Hyung, ini bukan kesalahan—"

"Kau bahkan tidak pantas untuk minta maaf, bajingan sialan." Luhan mendesis dengan air mata di ujung matanya, "Memangnya kau tahu bagaimana rasanya dibuang berkali kali dan di ambil seperti tidak berharga?"

 _Aku tidak tahu. Aku tidak tahu rasanya. Kupikir, dia akan bahagia. Kupikir aku akan bisa memberikan kepadanya kebahagiaan yang dia inginkan._

"Memanngnya apa yang kau ketahui dari mengharapkan seseorang untuk balas mencintaimu barang sedetikpun? Huh? Jawab!"

Kehilangan kata untuk menjawab, aku perlahan menjatuhkan tatapanku pada porselen putih yang dingin.

"Kau tidak tahu apapun tapi kau menjanjikan kebahagiaan untuknya ; Dan sekarang janji itulah yang akan membunuhnya, apa kau tahu itu, Park Chanyeol?!"

 _Aku tidak tahu, aku tidak tahu apapun._

"M—Maafkan aku."

Kebahagiaan yang ingin kuberikan padanya ; _ternyata itu membunuhnya._

* * *

 **...**

* * *

"Jangan pikirkan Luhan."

Malam itu Suho memberikan kaleng minuman padaku sementara ia telah menghabiskan setengah miliknya ; "Kau tahu, ini hanya membuatnya sangat terkejut."

Menerima kaleng itu dengan perlahan, aku tersenyum paksa. "Dia benar."

"Kami tidak dapat menyalahkan siapapun." Suho menghela nafas, "Kedua dari kalian memiliki banyak kesalahan."

Aku mengarahkan pandanganku begitu Suho selesai mengucapkannya, ia balas menatapku dengan sedikit senyum di sudut bibirnya ; "Dia terlalu mencintaimu, dan kau hanya tidak tahu bagaimana untuk menerimanya. Hal yang sederhana, sebenarnya. Kalian berdua memulainya dengan salah _sedari awal.."_

Suho meneguk minumannya yang terakhir, "Tapi tidak apa, semua orang memiliki masa seperti itu."

Mungkin karena aku tidak menjawab apapun padanya, Suho melanjutkan sembari membuang tatapannya pada kaleng kosong yang ia letakkan di dalam genggaman.

"Aku hanya ingin mengatakan padamu..."

Aku mendengar _keraguan_ dalam suaranya,

"Chanyeol, jika kau adalah seorang pecandu, maka memberikanmu sesuatu yang kau candui setiap hari tidak akan membuatmu sembuh." Ia menatapku, menekankan suatu hal, "Justru itu membuatmu semakin kecanduan dengan segalanya, bukan begitu?"

Aku terdiam, tapi jauh dalam hatiku ; **_aku menyadari kemana pembicaraan ini berujung._**

"Dia sangat bergantung padamu.." Bisiknya pelan, penuh kehati-hatian ketika jarinya perlahan meremas kaleng miliknya menjadi tak berbentuk, "Dan jika kau membiarkannya untuk terus begitu.. Dia tak akan pernah bisa lepas dari belenggunya."

"Aku—Apa yang kau—"

"Chanyeol, aku berkata seperti ini agar kau tahu kenyataannya. Bahwa menyembuhkan seseorang tidak berarti selalu bersama dengannya dan menuruti semua kemauannya." Suho menghela nafas, berdiri dengan sedikit sentakan. Bunyi kaleng yang berdentang di pinggiran tempat sampah saat ia melemparnya kesana mengosongkan pikiranku selama beberapa saat sebelum menyadari dia menatapku nanar ;

"Memangnya kau pikir," Suho tersenyum getir, senyum yang paling aneh dari semua senyum yang ia miliki, "Karena siapa dia harus mengalami semua ini?"

Melihat senyumnya yang terarah padaku dengan mata kosongnya itu membuatku merasakan mual di perutku. Panik dan gugup menyusupi hatiku dalam dalam dan aku merasa pening karenanya. Firasat yang buruk melingkupi sekerjap mata.

Nafasku tercekat bersamaan dengan jantungku yang berdegup secara tidak menyenangkan, "I—Itu tidak mungkin.."

"Jika kau tidak percaya padaku, kau bisa menanyakannya langsung kepada bajingan itu." Leader yang sangat kami hormati itu membalikkan punggungnya padaku, " _ **Dia melakukan semua ini demi dirimu."**_

* * *

 **...**

* * *

Dan akhirnya, aku berada di hadapan _ **nya**_.

"Kupikir siapa yang menggetuk pintuku pagi-pagi buta." Ia terkekeh, seakan yang kulakukan adalah lucu, "Ada apa?"

"Katakan padaku, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi."

Ia mengerutkan keningnya, terlihat kebingungan. Atau berpura-pura untuk bingung.

"Apa maksudmu, Chan—"

"Jangan panggil namaku dengan mulut kotormu, sialan." Desisku marah. Rasanya darah di dalam tubuhku meletup letup seakan dipanaskan dan membuatku ingin menghancurkan seseorang, "Tidak perlu untuk mengulur waktu, katalan padaku semuanya."

"Aku tidak mengerti—"

"Baekhyun tidak hanya memohon padamu agar aku bisa melakukan konferensi," Nafasku terengah padahal aku belum memuntahkan semua yang ingin kuucapkan, "Dia tidak hanya melakukan itu, apakah itu benar?"

Pria paruh baya itu terdiam, masih menompang dagunya dengan sombong di atas mejanya.

"Alasan mengapa dia kembali sangat malam, lengannya yang penuh dengan memar tali dan wajahnya yang pucat—" Nafasku tercekat dan itu sesak sekali, "Itu semua bukan karena jadwalnya yang padat, bukan?"

Dia masih terdiam.

"Semua redup di senyumnya, panggilan aneh ketika ia sakit di malam hari jam sepuluh, pertemuan tertutup yang sering kalian lakukan hanya berdua, itu semua bukan untuk membahas pekerjaan. Itu semua bukan untuk dirinya!"

Dadaku naik dan turun, mataku memerah dan panas, tapi aku tidak dapat berhenti disini.

Aku menatapnya nyalang, "APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADANYA?!"

Kupikir dia akan tetap terdiam, tapi ternyata tidak. Pria itu berdiri dengan kakinya, satu langkah mendekatiku dengan senyum yang membuatku ingin menonjoknya tepat di muka ; "Kau sudah mengetahuinya?"

.. _Sudah_?

Jadi semua itu _benar_?

.. _**Bahwa semua itu untuk diriku..**_

 _ **.. Bukan untuk dirinya?**_

Pening menghantam kepalaku tiba tiba dan membuatku terdorong mundur beberapa langkah, sementara ia mengambil kesempatan untuk mempersempit jarak di antara kami ; "Kau bahkan terlalu siang untuk menjadi pahlawan kesiangan, ck."

"Bajingan!" Aku menggeram, menatapnya sama nyalang seperti tadi namun sepertinya ia tidak peduli sama sekali.

"Park Chanyeol, umurku sudah empat puluh tiga." Ia mendesah, memangku tangannya di dada, "Aku masih muda begitu masuk ke dalam kantor ini, namun sekarang tidak lagi. Kau tahu apa artinya? Aku bukan sekali dua kali menjalani bisnis ini."

Ia berjalan menuju sebuah lukisan kuno berada lantas melanjutkan, "Ketika aku enam belas aku melarikan diri dari rumahku.. Membeli beberapa bungkus rokok dari para preman dan menjualnya kembali dari rumah ke rumah, uang itu kugunakan untuk membeli sebungkus ramen dan memakannya selama empat hari. Hidupku dimulai lebih pahit darimu, Park."

Aku mendelik, "Aku tidak tertarik pada ceritamu. Jangan harap aku bersimpati dengan itu, sialan."

Namun si bajingan ini sepertinya tidak mendengarku, "Kau harus tahu bahwa semua orang di agensi ini tidak bernasib baik sepertimu. Hidup enak sejak kecil, bermain alat musik klasik yang mahal tanpa perlu bekerja mati-matian—tidak semuanya sepertimu. Termasuk,"

Ia menjeda, lalu berbalik menatapku daripada lukisan itu ; "Byun Baekhyun."

"Dia memang mempunyai suara yang indah. Tapi coba kau katakan padaku, di gedung agensi milikku ini, yang mana yang tidak memiliki suara yang sama indahnya? Dia hanya satu dari sekian imitasi. Aku memiliki ratusan orang dengan merdu yang sama dengannya. Bukankah artinya, dia harus berusaha lebih keras daripada yang lain agar dapat debut?"

Dia berjalan mendekatiku dan terkekeh, "Dia menjual dirinya padaku."

 **BUAGH**.

"Baekhyun tidak mungkin melakukan hal semacam itu, kau bajingan brengsek!"

Presdir Jang terkekeh, menghapus noda darah pada sudut bibirnya yang terluka. "Tidak mungkin? Lalu apakah yang kau lihat tempo hari di kamarmu, huh? Bukankah kau dengan jelas melihat—"

"Kau memaksanya melakukan itu!" Aku menyambar kerah kemejanya dan menatapnya kurang ajar, "Kau memaksanya!"

"Heh, kau ini keras kepala. Dia yang bersedia menukarkan dirinya demi konferensimu, demi debutnya di grup yang sama denganmu, dengan bersama dengan dirimu. Dia memang sudah melakukan semua itu. Jika kau kesini untuk mendengarkan kenyataan, aku baru saja mengatakannya—"

"K—Kau berbohong.." Aku melepaskannya ke lantai, "Baekhyun tidak mungkin—"

"Cinta membuatmu bodoh."

Bajingan brengsek itu terkekeh, "Dia melakukan itu karenamu. Puas kau?"

Aku terdiam, kehilangan kata-kata yang kumiliki di tenggorokan. Dia benar, Byun Baekhyun melakukan itu semua _karena dia mencintaiku_. Semua yang terjadi padanya adalah karenaku. Semua itu benar.

— _Mengapa kau harus mencintaiku?_

 _—.. Bukankah lebih baik bagimu jika tidak?_

* * *

 **Baekhyun : Rumah**

* * *

 _Aku butuh sebuah rumah._

 _Dimana aku bisa mengatakan semua yang kumau,_

 _Dimana aku bisa memiliki semua yang kusuka,_

 _Dimana aku bisa melihat senyum demi senyum—_

 _— Milik mereka yang kucintai._

 _Aku butuh sebuah rumah._

 _Tidak perlu indah dan berkilau._

 _Cukup letakkan sebuah perapian,_

 _Agar aku dapat merasa hangat._

 _Sehingga bahkan bila badai datang,_

 _Aku tidak akan kesepian dalam dingin._

 _Aku butuh sebuah rumah._

 _Tempat dimana aku diperbolehkan untuk bahagia ..._

* * *

 **...**

* * *

 **Aku lelah.**

Padahal aku tidur dengan cukup, dan kemarin meminum kopi di pagi hari.

Ini lucu, sesuatu di hatiku tetap merasa lelah.

Aku ingin _tidur_.

 _Tapi mereka membiarkanku bangun .._

"Baekhyun?"

.. _**Mengapa**_?

Luhan Hyung tersenyum cemas, mengusap peluh di dahiku yang bahkan tidak kusadari keberadaannya. Sekujur tubuhku mati rasa, mungkin terlalu banyak merasa sakit. Aku mengerjapkan mata, menyesali mengapa aku harus kembali terbangun seperti orang yang tidak berguna.. **_Sekarang mereka akan mengasihaniku dan lebih membenciku. Mereka akan memaki lagi dan memojokkanku. Aku akan disalahkan dan tidak ada yang ingin mendekapku, aku akan ditinggalkan dan tidak lagi diinginkan .._**

 **Mengapa kalian membiarkanku bangun?**

Mereka bilang pil-pil itu hanya tersangkut dan bahkan aku tidak menelan satu pun dari mereka.

"Kami sangat mengkhawatirkanmu," Luhan berujar, air mata mulai mengisi sepasang matanya yang cantik, "Jangan lakukan itu lagi, kau membuatku ketakutan."

 ** _Aku juga takut._**

 ** _Tapi kalian tidak melakukan apapun untuk membawa rasa takutku pergi._**

"Maafkan aku."

"Jangan, jangan meminta maaf." Tangisnya pecah, "Ini salahku, ini salahku."

Aku terdiam, mengalihkan pandangan. Jam di dinding berdetak lambat, mungkin baterainya akan habis sebentar lagi. _Kalau begitu Tuan, maukah kau bertukar detakan di jantungku? Kau bisa berikan padaku dentum hidupmu yang akan habis, sebagai gantinya gunakan milikku. Setidaknya detak jantungku kuat dan berguna biarpun hampir kupaksa berhenti tadi_.

 _Kenapa kau tidak menjawab?_ Aku menatap kecewa pada jam di dinding, _apa kau bahkan tidak menginginkan hidupku?_

"—Hyun? Baekhyun? Kau dengar aku?"

Aku menoleh lagi, ah itu Sehun.

"Aku dengar.."

Sehun mengernyit, jemarinya memilin satu sama lain. Mungkin dia takut, seseorang baru saja ingin membunuh dirinya sendiri disini. Ini memalukan, bahkan aku tidak dapat mengakhiri semuanya dengan benar. Kau memalukan, Byun. Kau menyedihkan.

"Kau sepertinya perlu waktu untuk berpikir," Luhan mengusap matanya yang sembab dan memerah, "Kami akan menunggu di luar. Istirahatlah dan segera membaik, hm?"

Aku menatap mereka yang menghilang di balik pintu.

Tiba-tiba mulai memikirkan segala sesuatu.

 **Presdir Jang.**

 **Ayah Ibuku.**

 **Penggemar kalian.**

 **Dan para pembenci Byun Baekhyun.**

 **Chanyeol.**

 **Yejin.**

Semua bergema di pikiranku.

Aku tahu seharusnya aku memohon agar mereka tidak meninggalkanku.

Sekarang pikiran pikiran ini mulai membunuhku.

* * *

 **...**

* * *

Pukul dua malam, aku bangun tanpa sama sekali tertidur.

 _Karena aku mulai memikirkan tentang rasa sakit._

 _Rasa yang sama ketika Chanyeol menolakku untuk memeluknya._

 _Rasa yang sama ketika orang orang yang kucintai membuangku seperti sampah._

 _Rasa yang sama ketika aku menemukan diriku tenggelam sendirian ; dan mereka akan berteriak "Belajarlah untuk berenang!"_

Aku ini mengerikan.

Aku bukanlah anak lelaki yang baik.

Aku bukanlah kekasih yang baik.

Aku bahkan bukan pilihan kedua.

Bukan yang paling bagus, bukan yang paling berbakat.

Aku adalah _yang mereka tinggalkan._

Itu semua membakarku dari dalam.

Aku ingin menangis tapi aku tahu aku tak akan bisa berhenti.

Semua luka di dalam hatiku terbuka, mereka mengeluarkan darah. Tapi aku tidak memiliki obat yang cukup untuk menghentikan mereka semua.

Aku hanya membenahi satu di senyumku.

 _ **Agar mereka tidak tahu aku sebenarnya tidak begitu bahagia...**_

* * *

 **...**

* * *

Mereka bilang Chanyeol tidak datang karena dia pergi ke suatu tempat.

Tidak apa, aku bisa mengatasi semua ini sendirian.

 _Aku terbiasa..._

Jemariku menggapai langit langit, tanpa alasan. Aku hanya menyukai untuk melakukannya belakangan. Lalu aku akan melihat kerumunan tawa di bawah taman sana, aku ingin ikut tertawa dengan mereka lain kali, _semoga aku masih bisa melakukannya._

 _Langit-langit kamar rawat tidak memiliki sebuah tempat kokoh untuk mengantung sebuah tali._

Aku tersenyum kecil, memilin jemari. Langitnya mulai gelap, aku merasa sangat ingin untuk tidur.

Aku ingin tertidur. Namun, sebenarnya aku tidak lelah. Aku ingin memberitahu seseorang bahwa kesepian ini membunuhku, tapi aku tidak bisa. Mereka pikir aku bahagia, tapi aku tidak. Karena ayahku marah, ibuku kecewa, aku adalah seorang sampah dan mereka tidak akan pernah bisa membanggakan sampah. Aku punya kekasih namun sekarang dia pergi, dan aku tidak dipenuhi apapun selain kecemasan. Aku hanya seonggok cangkir yang terisi dengan ketakutan. Dan aku benar benar ingin tertidur..

.. Tapi aku masih terbangun—

— **Dan masih belum lelah.**

* * *

 **...**

* * *

 _ **Dia datang.**_

Dengan wajahnya yang dingin.

Setelan yang dirapikan.

Pewangi yang menyesakkan.

Di atas kepalanya muncul sesuatu seperti tanduk.

Aku tak tahu mengapa bisa melihatnya sekarang.

Dia adalah Presdir Jang.

 _Dia datang untuk membunuhku._

"Halo." Katanya dengan senyum yang serupa kematian kecil bagiku. Dia beringsut mendekat dan aku menarik diriku menjauh, mendekati dinding dan berharap mereka dapat menelanku saat itu juga. Kemana pun

Presdir Jang mendekat, tampak tidak terganggu dengan aku yang bergetar sekujur tubuh. Peluh menghiasi dahi dan aku nyaris lebur dalam tangisan setelah melihatnya meraih jemariku. Dia datang untuk membuatku kotor lagi. Apakah aku harus melayaninya di sini? Di rumah sakit? Tapi aku tidak ingin perawat dan dokter itu melihatku sedang hina. Aku tidak ingin mengotori ranjang mereka dengan darah.

 _ **Aku tidak ingin.**_

"Apakah kau sudah membaik?" Ia tersenyum, tipis, "Kudengar kau sedikit terguncang."

Tidak. Itu bukan sebuah guncangan. Jika kau menjadi diriku sekarang, kau akan tahu bagaimana perasaanku saat itu. Kau akan tahu betapa malu dan takutnya aku, kau akan tahu betapa aku membenci diriku dan mengasihani diriku di satu waktu yang bersamaan. Itu bukan sebuah guncangan, _bagaimana bisa kau menyimpulkan perasaanku semudah itu?_

Seperti tidak melihat raut apapun pada wajahku, ia kembali berbicara ; "Ini mungkin yang terakhir kalinya kita akan bertemu, Baekhyun."

Aku mengatupkan bibir, erat-erat. Tidak peduli jika dia akan memukul rahangku karena bersikap tidak sopan, atau karena bertingkah seakan mengabaikan dia.

"Kau tahu aku tidak perlu meminta maaf. Semua ini ada dalam kontrak tidak tertulis yang kau tawarkan dan kau tahu dengan jelas bahwa aku tidak perlu merasa bersalah, bukan? Aku yang memberimu semua, Baekhyun. Penggemarmu, rumahmu, kekasihmu, dan segala yang kau miliki. Itu semua adalah pemberianku. Kau tahu itu dengan pasti—"

"—Jangan mengharapkan untuk mendapat sebuah permintaan maaf." Tutupnya, senyumnya mengembang menjadi seringai mengerikan. Sekujur tubuhku yang bergetar kembali mengeluarkan keringat dingin begitu ia bangkit dari duduknya, merapikan dasinya yang miring. Seringainya muncul lagi saat ia menatapku tanpa basa-basi, meneliti dari ujung kaki sampai helai rambut terakhir. Kemudian, ia menyibakkan setelan hitamnya dan berjalan keluar

"Nikmati waktumu baik-baik. Kau tahu, hutangmu masih sangat banyak."

Aku terdiam, walaupun tanganku bergetar terus terusan. Pintu tertutup dan sekeliling berubah gelap. Aku menarik lututku dan meringkuk, memaksa agar dapat mendengar detak jantungku sendiri. _Kembali, rasa itu kembali lagi._

* * *

 **...**

* * *

Luhan bilang aku perlu makan lebih banyak.

Dia mengatakan itu saat mengirim pesan tadi pagi.

Tapi aku sedang tidak ingin apapun. Aku terdiam di kasur seperti orang mati. Mungkin aku akan beritahu mereka untuk menyuntikkan obat tidur kepadaku agar aku tidak perlu terbangun lagi. Rasanya begitu sesak dan sulit ketika aku mencoba untuk tetap terjaga dengan beban berat di sekujur tubuhku. Beban berat yang ada di darahku.

Aku tidak mempunyai kesempatan untuk bahkan berpikir ke mana Chanyeol sehingga ia tidak berada bersamaku. Aku cukup tahu diri bahwa dia telah menganggapku sebagai salah satu noda paling menjijikkan di hidupnya. Lalu mungkin dia akan kembali meneriakiku saat aku telah sembuh. Pemikiran itu membuatku harus tertatih ke toilet untuk memuntahkan isi perutku yang kosong, aku tahu aku tidak akan pernah siap dengan kenyataannya.

"Baekhyun,"

 ** _Tapi malam itu, untuk pertama kalinya dia datang._ ** Wajahnya yang kusut dan terluka, aku ingin memeluk dan mengecupnya. Aku ingin menenangkan dirinya dari apapun yang mengganggunya. Namun, bibirku bisu dan tanganku bergetar di pangkuan. Sementara dia mengambil langkahnya untuk mendekat, berbisik dengan lirih ;

"Aku minta maaf."

Aku tidak mengerti.

Chanyeol yang tampak lelah itu melempar senyuman terakhir, sebelum mendudukkan tubuhnya di samping kasurku dan tidur begitu saja.

Aku masih tidak mengerti.

* * *

 **...**

* * *

"Apakah kau makan dengan baik?" Chanyeol memainkan jemariku, mengelusnya satu persatu, "Aku tahu makanan rumah sakit memang hambar. Tapi mereka punya nutrisi yang baik untukmu."

Aku tidak tahu harus menjawabnya seperti apa. Aku memang memakan makanan makanan tanpa rasa itu tetapi hanya untuk memuntahkannya kembali di westafel. Tapi ini bukan kabar yang baik, aku tidak boleh menambah bebannya.

 _Chanyeol sudah sangat kerepotan dengan kekasihnya yang mengangkangkan kaki seperti jalang pada presdirnya sendiri._

"Saat kau pulih nanti, ayo kita pergi ke restoran Jepang di depan rumah ibuku," Chanyeol melanjutkan, tidak terganggu sama sekali denganku yang hanya tergugu seperti orang bodoh, "Aku ingat kau sangat suka udon disana. Kudengar mereka mengeluarkan rasa minuman baru juga, sepertinya akan menyenangkan."

Aku menyetujui, di dalam hati.

"Kita bisa bermain game seharian kalau kau sudah pulih nanti. Atau kita bisa pergi ke _internet cafe_ atau _game center_ , bermain sepuasnya, mengumpulkan kupon kupon seperti saat kita masih di sekolah menengah, haha."

Tawa keringnya terdengar aneh, aku menunduk dan mulai memainkan jemariku yang bebas. Sembari perlahan, bibirku terbuka dan tertutup— _mempertimbangkan sesuatu_. Dia ikut terdiam kemudian dan keheningan bersama kami sekarang, ditemani dengan gemeresik daun yang ditiup oleh angin dari jendela yang sengaja dibuka.

"A—Apakah," Pelan, aku memberanikan diri bertanya. _Biarpun aku tahu pasti apa jawabannya,_ "—Kau sudah membenciku sekarang?"

Tidak ada jawaban. _Dan aku tahu jawabanku adalah benar._ **Dia membenciku.** Orang yang paling kukasihi di dunia ini membenciku. Kedua manikku sontak buram oleh air mata saat Chanyeol masih tidak menjawab apapun di detik selanjutnya. Aku putus asa, menarik jemariku yang berada di genggamannya dan menjalin mereka menjadi sebuah kepalan tangan yang gemetar ; "M—Maaf, seharusnya aku tidak bertanya.."

Aku mengubur diri di antara selimut, menenggelamkan diri untuk menghindari tatapannya padaku. Lalu pikiranku mulai pergi ke masa lalu, saat saat dia mencengkeramku hanya untuk menyudutkanku ke tembok dan memukulku. Dan secara tiba-tiba teringat pada pernyataan cintanya yang paling berharga di hidupku. Aku dapat mendengar diriku yang terengah, "A—Aku tidak ingin.. Tidak ingin.."

" _ **Aku tidak ingin kau menjadi Chanyeol yang dulu, k—kumohon. Aku akan pergi, tapi jangan—jangan membenciku lagi—"**_

Aku tercekat, terisak, patah, hancur. Remuk mengisi dadaku, lagi lagi tidak ada jawaban apapun. Dia pasti sudah membenciku sebanyak itu, semampu dan sekuat yang ia bisa. Aku tak akan pernah menjadi siapa pun di kehidupannya lagi— _aku benar benar sendirian._

"Aku tidak akan melakukannya."

Sontak aku tertegun.

Rasanya nyaris seperti seseorang melemparkan seember air dingin pada wajahku yang panas.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatmu berpikir seperti itu..," Chanyeol meraihku untuk menatap kedua matanya yang memerah, ".. Aku hanya tahu kalau aku selalu membuatmu terluka seperti hari ini."

Aku menggeleng pelan, mengusap pelupuk matanya dengan tangan yang terus bergetar sampai ia menangkap kedua jemariku, mengarahkannya agar menapak pada wajahnya sementara dia merengkuh pinggangku di lengan lainnya. Membuatku berada di atas kasur dan jarak di antara kami hanya sebatas sebuah hembusan nafas, "Seseorang berkata aku harus melepasmu—"

Tubuhku menegang tapi dia mencegahku untuk menjauh ;

"—Tapi aku tidak akan pernah bisa, Baekhyun.." Ia berbisik lemah, bibirnya lalu pelan meraba pada tangkai telingaku dan ketika aku menggeliat ke samping, ia mengarahkan kecupan lainnya di jalur leherku ; membuatku tercekat.

Chanyeol menarik wajahnya, menatap dalam padaku sebelum ia perlahan mendorong bibirnya untuk melumat bibirku ;

" _Overdosis_ ," Bisiknya di sela lumatan, "Kita _overdosis_."

Aku tidak terlalu mengerti, tapi aku tahu kalau ia tidak membenciku. Lenganku yang berada di pinggangnya aku lingkarkan pada lehernya sementara ia mulai menginvasi seluruh rongga mulutku. Aku membiarkan dia menjelajahi setiap lekuk, mendesah ketika dia menggigit pada ujung lidahku sebelum membelitnya. Ini menyenangkan, aku terdiam lama sementara ia melepaskan pagutannya.

"Aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu," Ia menutup kedua mataku dengan kecupan, "Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkanmu terluka sendirian."

...

 _ **Mungkin itu hanya bagian dari halusinasi milikku,**_

Aku menatap bagian kasur yang kosong ;

 _ **Karena dia tidak ada di sisiku ketika aku terbangun**_.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 **Spoiler!**

 _Passengers of Korean Air on flight number KA354 to Japan please boarding from door A18, Thank you._

" _Chanyeol? Mengapa begitu berisik? Kau berada dimana?"_

"Huh? Aku? Ah—Aku hanya sedang menyalakan televisi."

" _Apa aku menganggu?"_

"Tentu saja tidak, tapi lebih baik kau istirahat sekarang, hm? Aku akan menghubungimu besok. Aku mencintaimu, Baekhyun."

Sehun menatapku begitu aku mematikan telepon, "Kau tidak seharusnya berbohong."

Memakai kacamata milikku, aku tersenyum simpul. "Dia juga banyak berbohong tentang bahagianya padaku."

...

"Ada yang salah dengan kesehatannya."

"Kalian harus baik baik dalam menjaganya."

"Jangan beritahu Chanyeol soal apapun," Suho mendesah, "Dia sudah cukup sulit. Jangan mempersulit keadaannya, oke Baek? Lagipula, kau harus fokus pada _perawatanmu_."

* * *

 **HULLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

 _Jadi ceritanya aku terbebas dari writter's block begitu mendengar lagu Agnez Mo ft. Chris Brown Overdose yang enaknya setengah mati kayak heroin help. Video klipnya lebih bagus lagi, sumpah. Aku iseng iseng nyoba nulis dilatarin pake lagu itu dan wow, emejing, dari 1K words langsung tertulis 3,5 K words *nyengir cantik*_

 _Makasih atas perhatian kalian semua~ *kecup satu satu*_

 _Oke, semoga puas sama hasilnya, ya. Makasih atas dukungan-dukungan kalian di curhatan sebelumnya, ily so much T^T. Sekarang aku rada baikan ko, hehe. Oktober ini pts but i'm pretty okay. Cuman paling yaaaaa~ rada rada gelo aja gitu wkwkw. Tiba tiba nangis sendiri, ketawa sendiri, trus marah marah sama guling /emang pada dasarnya hidupku nggak jelas/_

 _Next? Leave your review below, please!_


End file.
